THE SECRET OF BOOKS
by Orosei
Summary: Dans un monde où on ne sent pas à sa place, un livre est la porte de sortie que l'on attendait. Sherlock Holmes, brillant détective, a quelques problèmes avec une enquête. Il est recherché, et son seul abri s'avéra être une petite bibliothèque à Kingly Street, dans le quatier de Soho à Londres. Il y fera la connaissance de la propriétaire, June Johnson.Une jeune femme attachante.
1. Prologue

_Après avoir posté ma première fanfiction, La Marionnette Diabolique, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais d'autres idées de fanfiction autour de l'univers de Sherlock Holmes. Du coup, je me suis lancée dans celle-ci. C'est une romance entre Sherlock et mon personnage, June Johnson._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise ! ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Au printemps, Kingly Street est la plus triste des rues du quartier de Soho à Londres. Aucun oiseau ne vient s'y engouffrer, même le soleil -déjà si peu présent sur l'Angleterre-, ne montre jamais le bout de son nez. La rue est trop étroite. Cependant, les camions de livraison arrivent toujours à s'y garer. Bruyants, ils ne se gênent pas pour laisser leur reste de livraison sur le trottoir. Il y a bien quelques boutiques, une « Brasserie » à la française, mais il n'y a presque jamais personne qui flâne dans cette piteuse ruelle aux odeurs de poubelles. C'est pourtant à cet endroit que June Johnson s'était trouvé le repère de ses rêves ! Une ancienne boutique de livres abandonnée allait devenir sa boutique à elle.

Après quelques semaines de travaux, June pouvait se féliciter d'avoir la plus mignonne des échoppes de toute la ruelle. Elle se fichait de l'ambiance crasseuse des environs, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les étagères remplies de ses fidèles amis qu'elle avait collectionné après 30 ans de vie. Dans sa boutique, elle y vendrait des livres, de la papeterie mais également des revues, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au vendeur d'en face. « Kingly's news », s'appelait sa boutique. Mais la jeune femme se refusait de répondre aux menaces de son voisin, c'était sa boutique, elle y marchanderait ce qu'elle veut.

June vivrait de sa passion, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. C'était ce qu'elle s'était promis quand elle était partie de chez ses parents. Sa mère et son père vivaient dans les hautes terres, dans un village près des côtes. Si ses rêves ne l'avaient pas conduit à vivre à Londres, June serait restée toute sa vie dans ce lieu magnifique où elle avait grandit. Et malgré ses espoirs, les aléas de la vie l'avaient jusqu'à maintenant écarté du chemin de sa promesse. Elle avait d'abord été hôtesse d'accueil dans un établissement des plus sordides. Nombreuses fois où elles y avaient aperçu un ou deux fantômes trainer les nuits où elle était de garde. Licenciée par faute de montrer aux clients ses atouts féminins, elle avait essayé le métier de serveuse dans une grande chaîne américaine de café. Malheureusement, ses deux mains gauches lui firent perdre également ce travail. Après avoir renversé tous les paquets de café en grain d'une étagère, et d'avoir mélangé dans un même gobelet du café et du thé vert à la menthe, ses patrons ne voulaient plus l'avoir dans leurs pieds.

Qu'importe, avec ses économies et le précieux héritage de sa famille, elle allait ouvrir sa librairie. Sa défunte grand-mère lui avait légué tout ce qu'elle possédait sous condition qu'elle utilise sa petite fortune pour faire de sa vie un rêve, et si possible, entretenir les nombreux ouvrages vétustes de son aïeule.

June sourit. Ce matin, comme tous les jours, elle ouvrit les stores de sa boutique, prête à accueillir n'importe quel client qui par chance –ou malchance- passerait par là, et s'attarderait dans sa boutique « The Twelve Dials ».


	2. Chapter 1

_J'espère que le prologue vous a donné l'envie de poursuivre votre lecture ! Voici enfin le premier chapitre et l'apparirion de notre beau ténébreux._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ;) 3_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : IL S'APPELAIT... LE DETECTIVE INCONNU**

Des bruits de pas pressés martelaient le trottoir. Venant du début de la rue, ils résonnaient sur toutes les façades sinistres de ce bout de quartier londonien. L'ombre semblait fuir d'autres silhouettes effrayantes. On pouvait entendre son souffle douloureux d'une trop longue course, ses gestes étaient précis mais ils exaltaient la détresse qui s'emparait de cet individu au trench bleu nuit. Des hurlements lointains s'égosillaient déjà des coups qui seraient infligés au fuyard quand ce dernier sera attrapé.

A cette heure là, aucune enseigne n'était ouverte. La brasserie française avait déjà rangé toutes ses chaises en terrasse et le patron avait verrouillé la porte avant de monter dans son appartement, au premier. Une petite lueur persistait pourtant à travers de l'une des vitrines de la sombre ruelle. Par delà la vitre, un petit bureau ancien en bois sur lequel était posé un livre ouvert s'offrait la chance d'être le seul à avoir de la lumière dans toute cette obscurité. C'était une occasion qu'était prêt à saisir notre ami au long manteau qui tentait encore d'échapper à ses ravisseurs. Une suite logique l'avait conduit à ouvrir la porte de l'échoppe, qui n'était pas verrouillée –par un heureux hasard-, et de se précipiter pour éteindre la lanterne sur ce petit bureau pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses admirateurs quand ceux-ci passeront par là. En entendant leurs pas approcher, il s'arrêta net de respirer. Retenant entre ses lèvres fines, la moindre particule de vie qui les mettrait sur la voie.

Entre les cris, et les bruits de corps qui se poussaient, l'homme au long manteau s'était soigneusement caché dans la noirceur de la boutique. Une fois en sécurité, il put de nouveau respirer calmement. Une grande inspiration lui donna une franche impression de soulagement. Il se laissa esquisser un sourire. Puis, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, il posa son regard sur les différentes parties de l'endroit qui lui avait permis de survivre. C'était excessivement étroit, quelque peu poussiéreux mais étrangement chaleureux. Ses épaules se détendirent et il s'amusa à errer dans les allées de livres qui jonchaient les étagères suédoises fraîchement montées. L'inconnu se mit alors à réfléchir. Sous ses boucles brunes, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que le gérant de cette boutique avait il laissé la lumière du chevet allumée. Il s'avança vers le livre ouvert sur cette petite table et il le retourna pour en lire quelques lignes. C'était un livre peu joyeux sur la première guerre mondiale, et sur un soldat « inconnu » qui essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux horreurs de la guerre dans les tranchées. Drôle de lecture. Il remit le livre exactement à sa place. Un craquement sourd lui fit relever la tête et son regard, d'un bleu glacial, se posa vivement dans celui de la jeune femme qui se tenait, silencieuse et effrayée, dans l'obscurité. L'inconnu ne fit plus aucun geste, dehors les pas des hommes à sa recherche se faisaient encore entendre, ils revenaient. La demoiselle posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et elle fit comprendre à l'homme au trench de la suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Il y serait sûrement plus en sûreté, surtout si l'un de ses ennemis venait à éclairer la vitrine de cette boutique en particulier.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tomberait sur quelqu'un à cette heure, et sûrement pas sur une jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas allumé de lumière mais ses pas guidaient ceux de son ami fortuit à travers l'appartement caché à l'arrière du magasin. La pièce la plus éloignée de la vitrine était la chambre de la propriétaire des lieux. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sut que tout danger était écarté, mais le plus grand risque pour elle c'était cet inconnu qui s'était précipité dans sa boutique pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. Le grand brun observa le pouls de la demoiselle à travers l'artère de sa gorge, il était déraisonnablement élevé. Il la détailla alors plus largement. C'était une personne de sexe féminin, aux alentours de la trentaine. Elle arborait une longue chevelure blonde qu'elle écartée de son visage par un bandeau en tissus autour de sa tête. Son visage formait un ovale parfait, et ses yeux, en constant mouvement de panique, était d'un vert pâle agrémenté de quelques tâches marron. Des yeux dragons. C'était si rare d'en observer dans une rencontre due au hasard. Il reprit ses investigations et il en conclut que la charmante personne devant lui était, vide d'intérêt certes, mais surtout totalement inoffensive. C'était en omettant le côté revêche de sa sauveuse. Elle lui décolla un coup dans les côtes qui le fit chavirer sur le lit pour encaisser la douleur.

-Mais pourquoi vous me frappez ?! Demanda l'homme à bout de souffle.

-Je… je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni ce que vous faites chez moi !

-Ne soyez pas plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes, vous m'avez vu courir, j'essayais … !

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Devant l'énervement qui semblait s'emparer de lui, la jeune femme lui asséna un coup sur la tête, d'un objet qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard dans sa chambre. L'inconnu était totalement inconscient sur son lit. Elle l'observait à son tour avec une peur au ventre qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il l'attrape pour la tuer.

-Qui peut-il bien être ? Se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.

Derrière son trench, l'homme était vêtu d'une chemise aubergine et d'un costard noir. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un quelconque délinquant du quartier. Il semblait assez sain d'esprit. Elle releva doucement une de ses boucles pour apercevoir quelques contusions sur ses joues déjà assez creuses. La couleur de sa peau était si livide qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait de le tuer. Cette pâleur faisait encore plus ressortir le rouge, le bleu et le violet de ses blessures. Tendrement, elle reposa cette belle boucle et elle saisit ses épaules pour l'allonger correctement sur son lit. Elle se redressa et elle lâcha un long soupir semblant vouloir dire qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui. La jeune femme reposa de nouveau son regard sur cet homme sans nom, et quand il émit un gémissement, elle sursauta. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, il allait sûrement dormir plusieurs heures. Mais ce gémissement l'inquiéta. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle se mit à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Jamais, au grand jamais dans sa vie elle ne pensait faire cela un jour, ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge aussi vif que celui de la pomme empoisonnée dans le conte de sa princesse préférée. Sa gorge se serra et elle humidifia légèrement ses lèvres, pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. A son grand désarroi, elle avait eu raison de penser que les égratignures sur le visage du bel inconnu n'étaient que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Sous sa chemise, elle savait que certaines de ses côtes étaient cassées et qu'il avait une profonde entaille dans son flanc droit. Toute personne humainement normale aurait prit la décision d'appeler au plus vite une ambulance, mais quand elle voulut prendre son téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences, l'homme inconscient lui agrippa la bas de sa robe. Elle avait hurlé de peur, mais après s'être ressaisit elle le regarda.

-P… pas l'hôpital… je vous en prie, avait murmuré si faiblement l'inconnu.

Pas l'hôpital, c'était simple pour lui de dire ça. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance en médecine ou même en soins de premiers secours. Un éclair de génie lui vint alors à l'esprit. Ses livres lui seraient d'un grand secours. Revenant dans sa boutique, elle rechercha vivement des ouvrages sur les premiers soins à donner à un blessé. Feuilletant sans relâche, elle relevait les idées les plus promptes à la situation. Et heureusement que le service d'hygiène et sécurité des petites entreprises était passé récemment. Elle s'était vu offrir une trousse de soin toute neuve. Elle remercia le seigneur et elle s'empressa de retourner au chevet de son non-invité.

-Monsieur, je vais vous soigner…comme je peux. D'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura plus de réponses.

La jeune femme passa la nuit entière à s'occuper de cet homme au regard froid comme l'hiver. Elle ne voulait ni appeler la police, ni même quelqu'un pour l'aider. De toute façon, elle ne connaissait personne à Londres. Et sur un dernier pansement qu'elle colla sur le corps du brun ténébreux, elle s'assoupit, assise par terre, la tête contre son lit.


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre 2 ! Que dire... j'aime comment commence cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierait aussi ! Elle est sortit d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a un moment déjà. J'ai baeucoup aimé le personnage de June Johnson dans ce rêve._

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Orgueils et Déductions**

Depuis quand son matelas était-il devenu si inconfortable ? June ne se souvenait plus. Se réveillant à peine, elle essuya le filet de bave qui la reliait encore à son lit. Ses yeux avaient vraiment du mal à s'ouvrir, la lumière était trop intense. Elle avait sûrement due oublier de fermer les volets la nuit dernière quand elle avait été obligée de soigner un inconnu qui avait pénétré chez elle sans se gêner.

- **Oh mon dieu !**

Elle s'était souvenu de tout dans un temps record, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais ils n'arrivaient à rien distinguer de ce qui l'entourait. Aucune ombre aux alentours, elle avait peut être rêvé. Mais le fait qu'elle soit assise sur le sol, couché contre le flanc de son lit, des pansements entre les mains, lui indiqua qu'en fait tout s'était réellement passé.

- **Beuh…Mmh… Où est-il ?** Se demanda-t-elle en s'étirant longuement, puis en baillant ouvertement.

Du mieux qu'elle le put, elle se leva et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son arrière boutique qui lui servait d'appartement était un endroit assez grand. Elle avait réussit à agencer tous les meubles comme elle le souhaitait sans que ça fasse trop chargé. Un corridor reliait toutes les pièces, à droite c'était la salle de bain et les toilettes séparées, puis à gauche la cuisine et le salon, et au bout de ce couloir, c'était sa chambre où l'inconnu avait passé la nuit à se reposer de ses blessures. La salle de bain était assez petite, mais il y avait une baignoire, et dans cette baignoire le corps d'un homme…

- **AAAAH !** Se mit-elle à crier en apercevant cet homme, endormi dans sa baignoire.

June mit ses mains autour de sa bouche, puis discrètement, elle s'avança d'un pas peu rassuré. Avait-il essayé de prendre une douche, ou bien c'était qu'il préférait dormir dans ce genre d'endroit plutôt que dans un lit douillet. Elle aventura lentement sa main pour toucher la joue de l'homme endormi. Au premier grognement, elle étouffa un cri entre ses mains fortement pressées contre sa bouche.

- **Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire…** Commença-t-elle à se plaindre, en sautillant sur elle-même.

- **C…..** Murmura l'homme, incompréhensible.

June osa se pencher vers lui pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il essayait de lui révéler.

- **Pardon ?** Demanda-t-elle toute tremblante.

- **Café noir… deux sucres…**

Franchement, il avait un culot monstre. Avec une moue plus que lassée, elle se redressa et elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine en titubant. Elle ne buvait jamais de café, elle n'en avait pas. Mais la question n'était pas là ! Elle n'était pas la bonniche de cet inconnu qui attendrait sûrement un moment d'inattention pour la faire prisonnier et la violer, avant de la tuer.

- **Tu lis trop de romans policiers, ma pauvre…** Se dit-elle, en se donnant des claques mentales.

Le propriétaire de la brasserie française avait sûrement de quoi faire un café, de si bon matin. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre, il était 7H45 pétante. Plus qu'un quart d'heure, et ce serait à son tour d'ouvrir sa boutique. Etrangement, elle sentait que la journée serait longue.

Après un petit moment, elle revint dans son appartement, le café noir à la main. Elle ne se souvenait plus avoir fermé la porte de la salle de bain. Bloquée devant cet obstacle, elle ne réfléchit pas et elle ouvrit la porte. Derrière, prenant une douche tout à fait normalement, l'individu dans son plus simple appareil. Elle avait envie de refermer vivement la porte en hurlant un pardon, mais l'étranger la retint d'un geste de la main.

- **Posez ça là et donnez-moi une serviette,** demanda-t-il sèchement en se voilant derrière le rideau de la baignoire.

- **Euh….Oui !** Répondit-elle, totalement pétrifiée par ce qu'il se passait.

Mais où est-ce qu'il se croyait cet homme ! C'était intolérable pour elle de le laisser prendre ainsi ses aises dans son appartement et de se balader l'anatomie à l'air libre. Le grand brun lui jeta un regard froid et distant, ses pupilles s'agitaient discrètement en l'analysant de haut en bas. June se sentit presque aussi nue que lui sous ses yeux qui la scrutaient.

- **Vous pouvez partir,** dit l'inconnu orgueilleux.

- **Oui !**

Tout son corps s'était précipité vers le couloir. La porte claqua derrière et elle s'y adossa, le joues aussi rouges que possible. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un corps d'homme d'aussi près. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est jamais eu d'expériences « sexuelles », au contraire, juste que c'était loin dans son adolescence et elle n'avait jamais remit le couvert depuis. Trop absorbée par ses livres.

- **Mince ! Les livres !** Dit-elle en se tapotant le front.

Ses livres l'attendaient avec impatience, elle en était persuadée. Au moment de rentrer dans l'avant de sa boutique, son sourire s'élargit. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus merveilleux. Le livre qui était resté sur son chevet, la nuit dernière, se vit ranger contentieusement à sa place. Un petit dépoussiérage de ses étagères, une ouverture de porte vitrée pour laisser le champ libre à la clientèle de venir faire un tour. Et surtout des présentoirs à cartes postales, aussi vieilles que la vile elle-même. Sous une centième menace de son voisin, elle sourit, les mains sur ses hanches et elle revint travailler à son bureau. Elle se permit même de chantonner Titanium, un de ses titres favoris.

- **Le café est froid.**

June se crispa à en casser son stylo. Elle en avait oublié l'inconnu qui prenait sa douche dans SA salle de bain. Elle retourna vivement son visage vers lui et elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour le forcer à retourner dans son appartement.

- **Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous me voulez, mais…. Si vous vouliez un café chaud, il ne fallait pas prendre de douche !** Lui murmura-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

L'homme esquissa un sourire, finalement elle lui plaisait bien. Un peu niaise mais attachante. Il reprit son air orgueilleux et il la repoussa délicatement.

- **Vous êtes la gérante ?**

Il s'était avancé vers la vitrine, puis il avait tourné son attention sur les livres présents partout, dans cet endroit.

- **C-C'est chez moi oui !** Commença-t-elle, rouspétant. **Monsieur ?** Finit-elle par demander, peu sûre d'elle.

- **Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.**

Elle sourit, rassurée, sans vraiment de raison valable puis elle tenta de se présenter mais elle fut interrompu par ce monsieur Holmes qui touchait à sa précieuse collection.

- **Non, ne touchez pas à J !** Cria-t-elle en se précipitant pour protéger et remettre en place son précieux livre.

- **J ?** Demanda Holmes, décontenancé.

- **C'est son nom…**

Elle baissa le regard, en lui tournant le dos. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer que son geste l'avait profondément apeuré.

- **Pourtant, son titre c'est « L'Etranger » d'Albert Camus.**

- **Ce n'est pas en rapport avec son titre,** soupira-t-elle devant l'inconscience de son non-invité. **C'est ainsi qu'il est rangé dans mon monde.**

- **Votre monde ?** S'interrogea Holmes, en penchant légèrement la tête.

- **Oui, dans mon esprit.**

Elle rapprocha ses bras au creux de sa poitrine, puis elle se dissocia de la proximité qu'avait instauré Holmes entre elle et lui. Elle rejoint son bureau. Elle n'osait plus lever le regard sur le jeune homme.

- **Si vous pouviez partir rapidement, j'ai du travail.**

- **J'en doute fort,** dit-il avec un petit air supérieur.

Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Ce monsieur Holmes était des plus abjects qu'elle ait connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais, étrangement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- **Si…**

- **Hm ?**

- **Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester plus longtemps.**

Sherlock Holmes la dévisageait, littéralement.

- **Euh ! Je-Je veux dire, si vous êtes toujours poursuivi, vous pouvez vous cacher ici sans problème !**

Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Pourquoi souhaitait-elle qu'il reste alors qu'il n'avait été jusque là qu'un importun visiteur. Elle avait vraiment eu la peur de sa vie quand elle le vit entrer dans sa boutique la nuit dernière, mais bizarrement, il l'intriguait.

- **Ce serait surement plus sage.**

- **Un merci aurait suffit,** dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- **…Merci.**

Elle lui sourit timidement avant de se diriger dans sa direction. Elle lui indiqua la petite table et la banquette près de la vitrine. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce petit endroit, propice à la lecture. C'était chaleureux à souhait et tout aussi confortable quand il décida de s'y installer.

- **Du thé ?** Proposa-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

- **Je ne bois jamais de thé.**

- **Oh, je n'ai que ça ici…**

- **Et le café de tout à l'heure ?** Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

- **J-Je suis allée vous le chercher chez monsieur Lanoix, à la brasserie française de la rue.**

Elle remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, un sourire gêné sur ses fines mais délicates lèvres. Holmes la fixait intensément, il émanait d'elle comme une douceur réconfortante. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envoyer balader méchamment.

- **Allez m'en chercher un autre.**

June perdit rapidement son sourire, elle serra les poings contre ses cuisses, puis elle souffla un bon coup. Il était insupportable mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

- **Je ne peux pas ! J'ai une boutique à tenir !**

- **Il n'y a aucun client.**

- **Il peut y en avoir !**

- **Sûrement pas,** répondit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au voisin de la boutique.

- **Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez en savoir ?!** Avait-elle osé lui demander.

Holmes eu un rictus peu rassurant. Un peu comme s'il avait accepté le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé avec innocence.

- **Vous vous êtes installée récemment, dernière chance pour vous de réaliser votre rêve. Vous y avez mis toutes vos économies. Un endroit médiocre dans une rue isolée de tout, vous n'avez surement pas payé l'endroit bien cher malgré sa surface,** déblatéra-t-il à une vitesse impressionnante. **Vous êtes éloignée de votre famille, vous vivez seule, vos seuls passe-temps sont vos bouquins auxquels vous vouez un culte assez effrayant. Vous n'avez presque jamais de client, vous vivez avec le peu qu'il reste de vos économies, ce qui est expliqué par votre réfrigérateur désespérément vide. Vous lisez pour oublier à quel point votre vie n'est pas celle à laquelle vous vous attendiez…**

Elle l'écoutait étaler sa vie, elle avait l'impression qu'il la jugeait, qu'il voulait la blesser. Des perles salées se mirent à effleurer ses joues rosies. Son regard se détacha de cet homme et elle fixait son écran d'ordinateur à son bureau.

- **En bref, votre vie est si peu digne d'intérêt que vous vous cramponner à ce dernier rêve comme…,** s'arrêta-t-il de parler quand il vit qu'il l'avait fait pleurer. **Hum…,** toussota-t-il l'air faussement désolé.

- **J'aurai dû vous laisser vous vider de votre sang.**

Ses mots étaient tellement froids, que Sherlock Holmes sentit comme un frisson le parcourir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce revirement de personnalité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse lui dire ce genre de chose, il l'avouait, il aimait taper sur plus faible, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à déduire sa vie sans retenue. Mais là, une étincelle d'intérêt s'éveilla en lui devant ce petit bout de femme.

- **…P-Pardon !** S'excusa-t-elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- **Inutile, je fais cet effet à de nombreuses personnes,** dit-il en ricanant amèrement.

- **Je vais vous chercher un café ! De toute façon, personne ne viendra aujourd'hui !** Dit-elle, un sourire forcé aux lèvres comme pour accuser le coup.

Il la laissait faire. Après tout, il avait bien envie d'un café. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte, qu'il était à deux doigts de regretter ce qu'il venait de dire à cette jeune femme, dont il ignorait encore le nom. Il attendit son retour pour lui poser la question.

- **June Johnson.**

- **De quel monde parliez-vous, au sujet de vos livres ?** Osa-t-il lui demander.

- **Vous allez penser que je suis folle…**

Elle s'était assise sur l'autre bout de la banquette, en face de lui. Ses rougeurs étaient des plus charmantes, et le décolleté de sa robe bleutée était …divin ! Mais dans un mouvement compulsif de sa tête, il reprit ses esprits.

- **Pas plus que…** dit-il en voyant qu'elle le fixait d'un air menaçant. **Noooon, pas du tout !** Ajouta-il avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

- **C'est comme si j'avais une autre bibliothèque dans la tête, je ferme les yeux et je me rends dans cet endroit fascinant ! Une sorte de…**

- **Palais ?** Demanda-t-il, apparemment très intéressé.

- **Non… plutôt comme un manoir hanté !**

- **Sordide…**

- **Quoi ?** Interrogea-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

Il sourit malicieusement. Finalement, elle avait beaucoup plus de choses à révéler que ses premières analyses. Elle aussi pouvait accéder à une sorte de « palais mental ». Ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait une sorte d'intelligence qu'il ne décelait pas au premier regard.

- **Il y a une fabuleuse bibliothèque dans ce manoir hanté !** Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- **Je me doute, c'est un peu votre « truc » les bouquins…** s'était-il amusé à dire en ajoutant des guillemets avec ses mains.

- **Vous n'aimez pas les livres ?**

- **Seulement quelques uns…**

- **Lesquels ?** s'interrogea-t-elle.

- **Je ne suis pas certain que vous les ayez dans votre boutique voyez-vous… Ce ne sont pas des lectures courantes.**

- **Vous ignorez où vous avez mit les pieds, monsieur Holmes.**

Un sourire taquin sur le visage, elle se pencha encore un peu plus vers lui, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse à tout regard curieux. Holmes rougit légèrement.

- **Ici, c'est un endroit magique !**

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça, il était à présent sceptique sur les capacités intellectuelles de son interlocutrice.

- **Peines de mort : Histoires et techniques des exécutions capitales des origines à nos jours…**

- **De Martin Monestier ? Peu répandu, mais connu dans son domaine,** répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- **Le Codex de Leicester ?** S'amusa Sherlock Holmes.

- **Ne soyez pas stupide, il n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire, et je doute que l'un de nous deux ait les moyens de se l'acheter !**

Elle rigola de bon cœur puis elle reprit doucement sa place dans le fond de sa banquette. Encore une fois, elle éloigna une de ses mèches blondes de son visage. Elle dévoila une oreille discrète, qui donnait vraiment envie d'être croquée. Holmes eut un réflexe de honte quand il eut cette pensée, il tourna vivement le regard vers le voisin, encore lui.

- **Il ne vous aime vraiment pas…**

- **Je lui vole la clientèle qu'il n'a pas, c'est vraiment embêtant pour lui.**

Elle plaisantait. C'était agréable de voir, qu'en quelque sorte, elle ne lui en voulait plus pour la description brutale qu'il avait fait de sa vie.

- **Buvez, sinon ça va encore se refroidir.**

Sherlock Holmes acquiesça. L'odeur de ce café était des plus agréables, mais le simple faites de déglutir lui faisait un mal de chien à ses cotes. June remarqua immédiatement ce tressautement de paupière.

- **Vous avez mal ?**

- **Non,** dit-il calmement.

- **Ne mentez pas, je l'ai vu à votre micro expression.**

- **Ma quoi ?**

- **Micro expression !** Insista-t-elle. **Cet imperceptible mouvement de paupière, il montre que vous avez terriblement mal malgré vos efforts pour le dissimuler.**

Sherlock Holmes ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il venait de se faire duper à son propre jeu. Comment une jeune femme à l'allure si nunuche pouvait cacher autant de connaissances et de talents ? Il déglutit encore, laissant cette fois échapper un gémissement. Puis il lui sourit, sincèrement étonné.

- **Je l'admets. Vous avez fait un pitoyable travail de soin.**

- **C-C'était la première fois que je faisais un bandage ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu pour appeler les secours, vous seriez sûrement en meilleur état actuellement !** Insista-t-elle, l'air complètement paniqué d'imaginer le voir de nouveau s'évanouir.

- **Ca va aller, ça va se guérir tout seul,** la rassura-t-il en lui attrapant calmement la main. **Et puis, je n'aurai pas fait votre connaissance.**

Rapidement, elle se détacha de son contact, trop intime pour elle. Elle rougit vivement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et de l'expression surprise de son invité.

- **Reposez-vous ici autant que vous le souhaitez… Je dois faire quelques commandes.**

Elle lui sourit puis elle retourna à son bureau, non loin de lui. Elle l'observait à distance et discrètement, il le faisait aussi. Elle lui plaisait bien. Il avait préjugé trop vite de la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Troisième chapitre, j'aime écrire cette fiction !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : REVENEZ A MOI DE TOUT VOTRE COEUR...**

- **C'est toujours comme ça que vous passez vos journées ?** S'était interrogé Sherlock Holmes en regardant à travers la vitrine.

L'ambiance de la boutique s'était nettement radoucit au courant de l'après-midi. Une légère brise printanière venait réveiller les odeurs d'ordures qui jonchaient la triste allée qu'était Kingly Street.

- **A peu près oui, parfois j'ai monsieur Lanoix qui vient me dire bonjour. Un peu collant,** dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- **C'est qu'il est secrètement obsédé par vous...**

Elle le regarda, puis elle haussa timidement les épaules en rangeant un livre ou deux dans ses étagères parfaitement droites.

- **Je** **sais, et parfois ses pensées obscènes me font froid dans le dos.**

- **Pourtant vous continuez à lui sourire comme une greluche,** dit-il sèchement.

- **Je ne peux pas me mettre à dos toute la rue, déjà que celui d'en face me jette des mauvais sorts !**

Il rigola franchement. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas dans un quartier très fameux. La plupart du temps, les gens qui passaient par là étaient des alcooliques ou bien des personnes perdues, ou bien encore en fuite. Holmes s'amusa à penser que derrière son côté d'ange se cachait une force de la nature qui gérait tous les intempéries qui s'abattaient sur sa boutique.

- **Quel livre me conseillerez-vous ?**

A cette question, le visage de son hôte s'éclaira de milles feux. Holmes en vit son cœur perdre un battement. Elle était rayonnante de joie.

- **Vous voulez lire un de mes livres ?**

Elle avait posé la question avec la voie la plus mielleuse du monde. Dans un léger déhanché, elle s'assit en face de lui, sur la confortable banquette près de la vitrine.

- **Je n'en ai pas le droit ? Ce serait un comble, non ?**

Son sourire ravageur au visage, Holmes espérait bien la séduire. Mais ignorante à ses charmes, elle se précipita vers une étagère du fond de sa boutique. On l'entendait fouiller parmi les bouquins pour trouver la perle rare. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, un immense sourire aux lèvres accompagné par un peu - Holmes le voyait- de gêne.

Le livre qu'elle lui tendait était dans un état remarquable pour son âge. Comme pour un individu, Holmes le détailla étape par étape. Le titre n'était inscrit nul part, sûrement juste à la première page à l'intérieur. Sa couleur verte et sa couverture en velours satiné ne pouvait que signifier qu'il datait d'au moins 1 siècle. Les bordures en feuilles d'or, très légères, lui donnaient vraiment une nouvelle jeunesse.

- **Vous connaissez l'art de réparer des ouvrages ?** S'étonna le jeune homme.

- **Si mon souhait était de tenir une librairie, c'est la moindre des choses, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis de nouveau assise face à lui, elle se permit d'ouvrir délicatement le livre à la première page.

 **\- Logique déductive et inductive, par John Stuart Mill,** dit-il très lentement.

 **-Il vous ressemble.**

- **C'est un grand philosophe, en son temps. Très intelligent, une vraie "machine à penser".**

June fit un léger non de la tête pour lui indiquait qu'il se trompait sur l'interprétation de pourquoi ce livre en particulier.

- **C'est surtout que son intelligence lui a fait défaut. Il était le Savoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rend compte un jour... que ce n'était pas son soi profond.**

Sherlock Holmes fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait sincèrement où elle voulait en venir. Il sentait qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, mais ne pouvant avoir de contact visuel avec elle, il ne faisait que spéculer sur ces intentions.

- **Déjà lu.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand le grand brun lui tendit en retour. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'exprime un peu plus à son sujet, mais soit il ne comprenait pas sa pensée profonde, soit il préférait ne rien lui révéler. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures. Même si elle avait vu dans "tous" ses états, elle ne faisait qu'analyser au lieu de faire connaissance avec lui.

- **Je peux vous poser des questions ?**

- **C'est vraiment nécessaire ?** Demanda-t-il, peu motivé de subir un interrogatoire.

- **Quel âge avez-vous ?**

Il arqua un sourcil, puis dans un souffle il répondit

- **27 ans.**

- **Vous vivez à Londres ?**

- **Baker Street, un appartement.**

- **Que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

- **Hm... Rien de spécial,** dit-il un peu méfiant.

Elle pencha la tête, son regard se focalisa d'abord sur les lèvres puis sur les mains de son invité, et enfin dans ses yeux. La couleur de ses yeux n'était pas bleue en réalité, au soleil on différenciait bien les teintes de gris, de légères touches froides et perçantes.

- **Vous mentez, vous avez un métier à risques.**

Au début Holmes s'étonna de cette soudaine perspicacité. Mais il en déduit qu'elle avait deviné ça par le fait qu'il était poursuivit en pleine nuit par des inconnus n'ayant pas les idées les plus pures à son sujet.

- **Vous jouez l'apprenti détective ?**

- **Oh, c'est donc ce que vous êtes ?**

- **Quoi donc ?** Se questionna-t-il.

- **Un détective.**

Piégé. Il s'était un peu bête de s'être laissé fait avoir de la sorte.

- **Sérieusement, ça fait longtemps qu'à votre place je l'aurai déduit,** dit-il fièrement, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur.

- **Je ne l'ai pas déduit, j'ai juste remarqué...**

- **Remarqué quoi ?**

- **Que vous aviez menti, vous avez tapoté votre doigt en baissant votre regard sur la droite, très légèrement.**

Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait ce qu'elle lui disait.

- **Encore vos histoires de micro expressions ? Elles n'ont pas pu vous dire que j'étais détective.**

- **Non mais, quand je vous ai affirmé que vous mentiez, vous avez essayé de détourner l'attention avec le véritable métier que vous faites,** dit-elle calmement. **Car vous avez imaginé que vu que vous l'aviez cité, je me dirais que c'est sûrement autre chose.**

Il avait été piégé par sa propre réflexion. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, l'air sceptique, puis il se résilia à la contrarier. Toute logique indiquait qu'elle avait raison.

- **Intéressant.**

- **Quoi ?**

\- **Vos micro-expressions !**

 **-C'est un autre de mes passe-temps que j'aime bien approfondir,** dit elle en souriant **. Il me permet de voir quel genre de livre peut plaire à mes clients.**

D'un air sadique, il la fixa dans les yeux.

- **Clients fantômes !**

- **Mais !**

Il s'autorise une petite frappe sur le bras de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci le prit évidemment à la plaisanterie, et dans un léger sourire il lui fit un clin d'œil des plus prometteurs.

- **C'est vrai que ma boutique est au point mort… Mais du moment que je suis ici avec tous mes livres, que demander de plus ?**

Sherlock déduisait qu'elle était triste, dans le fond. Pas besoin de micro-expression, son sourire n'était juste pas assez sincère pour le convaincre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait l'impression d'être la seule chose extravagante qu'elle avait vue depuis qu'elle s'était terrée ici.

Il lui sourit à son tour, moins convaincu.

- **Et sinon, qui fuyez-vous, Mr Holmes ?**

Ca, c'était une sacrément bonne question. Lors de sa dernière enquête, il avait démantelé un gros réseau de drogue qui se faisait maître sur Londres. Une vieille dame avait eu recours à ses services pour se débarrasser de son mari violent une bonne fois pour toute, mais les sbires, eux, ils ne se laisseraient pas enfermer aussi facilement que leur boss. Mieux même, ils le vengeraient !

- **Rien qui vous concerne.**

- **Vous essayez de me protéger ?**

Il balança rapidement la tête sur le côté puis il baissa le regard sur ses mains, avant de se frotter le dos de l'une d'elle pour se donner du courage.

- **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, je vous l'accorde,** dit il en déglutissant **. Mais, je suis très touché par votre gratitude, Mrs Johnson, alors je ne vous apporterais pas plus de malheur.**

June vit une émotion sincère dans les gestes de Sherlock Holmes. Elle sourit timidement, puis elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa peau légèrement rosée reflétait la douce lumière du jour. Elle avait enfin un sourire satisfait au visage.

- **Vous allez partir ?**

- **Oui, c'est plus sain pour vous.**

Il avait vécu à la limite du rêve pendant ces quelques heures, mais il ressentait les cauchemars qui approchaient à grand pas.

- **Vous reviendrez me voir ?**

Sherlock Holmes lui sourit. Et, à la vue des abaissements de ses commissures de lèvres, elle sut qu'il était triste et qu'elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. C'était une folle journée qui se finissait, une folle aventure de plus à rajouter à son monde. June ne pourrait oublier l'homme aux belles boucles brunes et au regard glacial qui, un soir, était entré chez elle sans la moindre gêne. Elle le fixa un moment, et inconsciemment, elle sut que c'était un instant qu'elle avait volé au temps. Elle attrapa délicatement sa main qui se tenait sur la table, et en poussant légèrement sur ses jambes, elle se pencha doucement vers lui pour lui voler un baiser.

- **Revenez…**

Il n'avait pas repoussé ses avances, au contraire, il y avait prit goût. Au point que ses pupilles se dilatèrent, que son pouls s'accéléra et que son cœur le serra fort dans sa poitrine.

Mais lentement, comme pour échapper aux sentiments qui le submergeaient, il se recula et il se leva. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, il enfila son trench bleu nuit, remit son écharpe azur autour du coup puis il sortit sans dire le moindre mot.

- **Revenez...** Murmura-t-elle, une dernière fois.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : LES MILLE ET UN JOURS

* * *

Un regard sur la ruelle, en ce jour de juin, ce qu'il pouvait faire moche. Les nuages grondés au-dessus de Londres, présageant un violent orage pour la fin d'après-midi. June s'était levé comme tous les autres jours pour mettre en place les quelques étalages de sa boutique dehors. Il faudrait sûrement les rentrer quand il se mettra à pleuvoir.

Le voisin était fermé aujourd'hui. Le lundi était le seul jour de repos de cet individu. June ne prenait jamais de congé ni même de week-ends. Elle préférait mille fois rester entre ses bouquins. Même retourner auprès de sa famille ne lui était pas envisageable. Laisser tous ces trésors seuls, abandonnées, et prendre le risque que quelqu'un vienne tout saccagé, c'était inenvisageable.

Elle remit délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux. Il était inscrit 7 heures 57 sur l'horloge du bureau de son ordinateur. Elle avait quelques contrats d'édition à signer, quelques inventaires à corriger, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

June se mit alors à se rappeler. Les boucles brunes, le trench trop long, un baiser… Elle fronça les sourcils, ce dernier souvenir lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas revenu.

 _*cling cling*_

\- Bonjour, lui sourit un client qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bonjour Madame, n'hésitez pas si vous chercher un livre en particulier.

June lui fit un grand sourire, mais pas aussi sincère qu'elle ne le pensait. Ses clients fantômes étaient rapidement devenus de vrais clients, puis des clients réguliers. Mais aucun n'avait procuré autant d'intérêt que le détective blessé. Elle baissa tristement la tête.

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle en se précipitant vers sa cliente.

\- Auriez –vous le livre de Marc Levy, Si c'était à refaire ?

\- Oui, il est classé dans les romans policiers/amour… par ici, je vous prie.

Elle conduisit la cliente jusqu'à l'étagère en question. Il y avait tellement de livres d'amour, pensa-t-elle, mais dans la vraie vie ce n'était pas aussi beau. Elle attrapa « A13 » fermement et elle le tendit à la dame. D'un regard, elle observa que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas dans le meilleur de ses états. Le front plissé et ses paupières tombantes, elle était triste.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien madame ? Demanda June, compatissante.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, peut être bien, oui, sourit-elle avec difficulté. Je peux m'installer pour le lire ?

\- Bien sûr, prenez place sur la banquette.

June lui indiqua le fameux petit endroit où ses lèvres avaient plus qu'effleuré celles d'un presque inconnu. Quand elle s'était penchée vers lui, elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il la repousse. Sa respiration s'était totalement arrêtée, l'espace d'nu instant. Cependant, il lui avait répondu avec autant de surprise que de désir. Juste un baiser…

\- Vous pourriez me faire un thé ?

\- Oui, du darjeeling vous irez ? Demande June, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Oui, avec un peu de lait et deux sucres, s'il vous plaît.

June acquiesça puis elle s'empressa de faire le breuvage de sa cliente. _« Deux sucres »_ , comme lui.

\- Oh arrêtes de penser à cet homme… Se gronda-t-elle dessus, en se mettant une petite claque mentale.

Chaque jour, elle pensait à lui, mais elle essayait également de plus penser à lui. Bizarrement, elle souffrait de son manque. Ce n'était pas la plus triste des émotions, mais c'était un léger pincement de cœur qui lui prenait quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Toutes les fois où elle prenait une douche, elle fermait les yeux et elle le revoyait, complètement nu, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps mince mais athlétique. Sur sa peau blanche, elle se mordait le bout du petit doigt en y repensant. Elle avait eu l'envie d'y goûter du bout de ses lèvres.

\- Mince ! Se plaignit-elle après s'être brûlée avec l'eau bouillante du thé.

Elle n'était pas du tout concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Les images de cet homme au regard de glace lui réchauffait le corps, comme jamais aucun autre homme ne l'avait fait. Portant la tasse à la dame assise près de la vitrine, elle sourit timidement.

\- Merci, lui dit la femme en relevant son nez de sa lecture.

\- Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ?

\- Non, dit-elle doucement. Mais pourriez-vous… me dire si ce livre est bien ?

\- Cela dépend si on apprécie l'auteur, c'est une histoire simple mais j'apprécie beaucoup le thème du roman.

\- Si c'était à refaire… Est-ce que nous referions les mêmes choses ? J'ai bien peur que oui, avoua-t-elle tristement.

Encore cette tristesse qui se dessinait sur son visage, un baissement de paupière significatif. La femme avait visiblement envie de discuter de sa vie. June s'assis en face d'elle. Elle croisa les mains sur la table et elle la fixa gentiment.

\- Voudriez-vous que l'on discute ?

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment étaler ma vie d'habitude, indiqua la cliente. Mais ce livre, ça devait être la réponse à toutes les questions que je me pose.

June l'écouta, elle était si attachante et réconfortante que personne ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se confier. Elle était une oreille à l'écoute. Sa boutique était un petit coin de repos où les âmes en perditions faisaient halte pour se soulager de leur peine.

\- Mon mari m'a quitté, pour une autre, avoua la femme, visiblement très affectée.

\- Je suis désolée, dit sincèrement June.

\- J'errai dans les rues de Soho, flânant dans les boutiques, quand j'ai vu votre enseigne du coin de la rue. J'aime bien lire, j'ai toujours aimé ça, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire discret. Mon mari lui préfère le foot, vous savez, c'est un homme quoi.

Les deux femmes rirent calmement, elles s'imaginaient bien tous les hommes de cette planète, assis devant la télévision, concentrés dans un match de foot, une bière à la main.

\- Il est parti avec la serveuse du pub où il allait les soirs de matchs… dit-elle en serrant le poing, relevant légèrement les rides de son nez. Elle, c'est une petite jeunette à peine cultivée qui lui donne ses charmes en échange d'un petit de fric !

La femme tapa du poing sur la table, laissant sa tasse légèrement vaciller. Elle s'excusa de s'être emporté, puis elle continua tristement son histoire, affaiblie par les journées qu'elle avait passé à pleurer.

\- Il en est tombé amoureux…cet abruti, l'insulta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant son mépris. Après 12 ans de mariage. Alors, est-ce que je le referais ? Sachant la fin …. J'en doute.

Elle reprit un peu son sérieux, effaçant chaque expression, puis elle but une légère gorgée du thé noir sucré au lait maintenant un peu tiède.

\- Et vous ? Vous referiez les mêmes choses de votre vie ? Demanda l'invitée en regardant June.

\- Moi ?

June écarquilla les yeux. Franchement, elle n'y avait jamais pensé. S'imaginant que sa vie était trop courte pour penser à ce genre de situation. Puis, son regard s'assombrit. Referait-elle le même parcours ou changerait-elle quelques choses pour vivre mieux ? Elle réfléchit d'abord à sa grand-mère. Au début, bien sûr qu'elle l'aurait sauvé. Mais, si elle n'avait pas été tuée, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu assez de courage pour quitter ses parents pour aller à Londres. Et elle n'aurait pas hérité de sa fortune et de ses livres pour ouvrir sa boutique. Jamais elle n'aurait été là, le soir où ce bel inconnu avait prit sa boutique pour abri. Elle ne l'aurait pas rencontré.

\- Je ne changerais rien, répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Amoureuse ? Demanda son interlocutrice, taquine.

\- N-Non ! Enfin…euh… Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, les mains à présent croisées sur ses cuisses. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis…

\- Oh, amoureuse d'un fantôme… c'est pire que tout, dit la femme, compatissante.

\- C-Ce n'est pas un fantôme ! Nous… Je l'ai embrassé, il n'est jamais revenu.

Elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Mais elle se retint, sa gorge nouée déglutit difficilement. June venait à douter d'elle, peut être bien que son baiser l'avait effrayé, cet homme aux boucles brunes. Ou peut être que ses assaillants avaient finit par le retrouver pour lui faire la peau. Elle préférait mille fois plus qu'il ne veuille plus la revoir plutôt que de l'imaginer mort ou même pire… Prisonnier on ne sait où pour subir on ne sait quelle torture.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire… dit-elle en se redressant.

La cliente lui attrapa calmement la main.

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de le retrouver ?

\- Euh….j'ai pensé qu'il… Hésita-t-elle. J'ai pensé qu'il ne souhaitait pas me revoir.

\- A votre place, je ne l'aurai pas laissé partir.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête à la dame, qui lâcha sa main. June savait qu'elle n'était pas une personne cruelle, elle n'avait pas souhaité lui faire mal, mais dans son cœur, c'était l'enfer. Elle avait envie de prendre un peu l'air. Elle fit mine de sortir pour ranger ses présentoirs, la pluie n'allait pas tarder.

\- Revenez, supplia-t-elle tout doucement.

Pour seule réponse, une légère goutte d'ondée vient lui caresser l'arrière de la nuque. Elle se précipita alors de tout ranger, puis elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. L'averse se mit à résonnait dans toute la ruelle. Les yeux fermés, June profitait de sa fraîcheur. L'après-midi avait été lourde.

\- J'espère que vous allez bien, siffla-t-elle vers le ciel, comme pour envoyer un message.

Elle baissa tristement les yeux vers le sol humidifié par la pluie. Puis elle fit demi-tour, pour entrer dans son magasin et fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'au soir je pense, dit la dame en observant le déluge.

\- Pas de problème, la bibliothèque est à votre service.

Un sourire, une légère révérence et June continua ses rangements. Les heures passèrent aussi lentement qu'une journée d'ennuie. Elle avait soufflé un nombre incalculable de fois. Et quand le soir vint, la pluie se stoppa un bref instant. C'est à ce moment que la cliente en profita pour retourner chez elle. La boutique déserte, June restait avec ses pensées, ses questions. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aller le voir.

\- Je suis stupide…

Elle accourut chez elle pour prendre un manteau, une écharpe. Puis, fermant tout à clefs, elle se précipita dans la rue. Habillée d'une simple robe bleue foncé dans le style des années 60, de petites ballerines également bleues, elle évitait les flaques jonchant les rues et les trottoirs de la ville du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle devait prendre le tube, la ligne Bakerloo de la station d'Oxford Circus jusqu'à la station Baker Street. Baker Street, au 221b, se souvenait-elle sans difficulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais… Se demanda-t-elle, une fois assise dans le métro londonien.

Elle se refusa d'abandonner. Pour une fois dans sa vie, une seule fois, elle suivait son instinct malgré que sa tête lui dise que c'est n'importe quoi. Une fois arrivée, elle sortie de la station en toute hâte, ses cheveux blonds voletant dans les courant d'air des sous-sols.

\- 221…221… Ha, ça doit être là.

Devant une porte noire, elle s'arrêta net. « 221B » était inscrit en lettre d'or sur la porte. Juste à côté un petit restaurant, plutôt un fast food, était plein de gens qui se protégeait de la pluie qui reprenait doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Les yeux perdus sur la façade froide du bâtiment, elle l'imaginait à la fenêtre du premier, ou bien du deuxième. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il était certainement là, si proche, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas de plus. Il ne suffisait que d'une pensée négative pour s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Et s'il ne voulait plus me revoir…

La peur lui dévorait les entrailles, elle plissa fortement les yeux.

\- 3 ans, presque 3 ans que je désire le revoir, et voilà que je reste bloquée devant chez lui !

Elle se mit à verser quelques larmes, puis elle fit demi-tour, apeurée qu'elle ne soit pas la bienvenue. 3 ans c'était tellement long, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il serait repassé depuis le temps. Ou même, il lui aurait fait savoir qu'il existait toujours. C'était délibérément une fuite. Il n'y avait alors aucune raison pour qu'elle le revoie. Ses pas s'accélérèrent, et aveuglée par la peine, elle fut prise de court quand elle percuta quelqu'un de pleine face.

\- Désolée ! Vraiment, s'excusa-t-elle maintenant le regard au sixième sous-sol.

\- June ?

C'était sa voix. Son cœur se serra et elle releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux mouillés plaquées contre son visage. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Son teint blafard, ses cheveux noirs corbeau et ses yeux, froid, distant.

Elle essaya de s'enfuir. Elle ne voulait plus lui faire face, elle avait eu vraiment une mauvaise idée de se rendre en bas de chez lui. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix, attrapant son bras, il l'emmena chez elle de force. Même si elle ne se débattit pas, son cœur lui suppliait de ne pas rester ici.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il était trop tard. Enfermée, elle devait faire face à celui qu'elle avait espéré revoir nuit et jour depuis presque 3 ans. Trois années à l'attendre. Et Sherlock Holmes se tenait devant elle, un air satisfait et arrogant accroché au visage.

Elle avait peur de ces retrouvailles, qu'allait-il lui dire…


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle_**

 ** _Rating : K_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : JE T'AIME... TOI NON PLUS

* * *

On agit rarement après avoir réfléchit. Ce qui parle en premier, dans le fond de notre âme, ce sont les émotions. Un regard au ciel bleu, et on se sent heureux. On observe le monde autour mais on analyse la situation qu'une fois que la scène a été jouée. Un accident, on se précipite pour sauver les victimes sans calculer qu'il peut y avoir un autre accident nous impliquant. Les émotions nous font risquer notre vie au quotidien. Le sentimentalisme est le défaut de la raison.

June avait patienté. Trois ans. Une éternité pour la plupart des gens sur terre. Après leur dernier échange, elle avait ressentie toute la détresse qui s'emparait du jeune détective. Elle ne lui avait pas fait peur, ce qui l'avait effrayé, c'était d'attirer le danger. Leurs vies n'étaient pas compatibles. Elle qui n'avait vécu que dans une bulle, hermétique à toute contamination criminelle, il ne voulait pas la salir avec ses problèmes d'enquêtes policières. C'est là toute l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Une jeune fille pure, ignorante et attachante. Quelqu'un à préserver de la nature humaine.

Trois ans qu'elle respectait la _« dernière »_ volonté de Sherlock Holmes. Ne plus se revoir. Mais dieu seul sait à quel point elle avait espéré qu'il vienne briser cette interdiction. Elle qui lui avait été soumise, elle se rendait compte que pendant ces trois ans, il l'avait simplement oublié. Mis à l'écart de sa vie. Il s'était joué d'elle, il avait profité de sa générosité, et il lui avait fait espérer qu'un jour il reviendrait la voir. Certes, elle avait toujours son adresse en tête, de nombreuses fois elle avait faillit tout lâcher pour venir le voir. Mais, ignorant s'il avait dit la vérité, et honorant leur pacte silencieux, elle n'avait jamais rien tenté pour le retrouver.

Dans ce petit hall d'entrée, June baissa la tête attristée. Elle se sentait tellement idiote d'avoir cru marquer quelqu'un dans sa vie. D'autant plus, un homme aussi charmant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de douleur, elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son souffle décadent. Elle regrettait de s'être laissé emporter par ses sentiments. Elle se le jurait, plus jamais elle ne laisserait son cœur lui dictait ses actions.

Sherlock Holmes ne l'avait pas attendu, il était monté aussi vite qu'il avait enlevé son manteau. Il faisait si sombre, une faible lumière venait d'un appartement au rez-de-chaussée. La porte était vitrée, laissant la lumière se diffuser chaleureusement. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Glacée par la fine pluie, elle avait envie de se débarrasser au plus vite de ses vêtements trempés et de se réchauffer à la lueur d'un feu de cheminée.

\- Vous venez ? Lui imposa la voix du détective.

Alors, après avoir déposé son manteau, enlevé ses chaussures abîmées par la pluie, elle gravit les marches à la lenteur d'un paresseux. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le rejoindre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tout simplement fait marche arrière, elle aurait très bien pu ouvrir la porte d'entrée et partir à toute jambe. Son inconscient avait craint qu'il ne la pourchasse à travers Londres.

Il avait laissé la porte ouverte sur son appartement. L'entrée donnait sur un salon aux tapisseries typiquement anglaises et au désordre. Les mains jointes, elle s'avançait lentement, regardant chaque centimètre de la pièce.

\- Fermez la porte.

Encore ce côté tyran qu'il aimait jouer. Donner des ordres c'était sa façon à lui de contrôler la situation. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas daigné la regarder. Il s'efforçait de trouver des occupations inutiles dans son appartement. Allumer toutes les lampes, faire des allers-retours du salon à la cuisine. Ouvrir. Fermer. Entrouvrir. C'était un ballet grotesque.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement énervée.

\- A vous de me dire.

Il avait ce sourire suffisant insupportable. Elle rêvait de lui claquer sa petite face d'homme heureux, mais elle se contint, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce que je faisais…

\- Comme tout le monde. Ou presque.

C'était clairement un arrogant de première catégorie. Elle le suivait du regard, il était entrain de préparer du thé. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'assoir, ou bien restait là, immobile. C'est Sherlock, revenant avec une tasse de thé, qui lui incita à prendre place sur le canapé.

\- Buvez. Ca vous réchauffera.

Dans sa petite robe bleue vintage, elle tremblotait. Et il avait raison, ce thé lui ferait le plus grand bien. Les yeux plongés dans la douce liqueur vert émeraude, June ressemblait à une petite fille timide. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle relevait la tête, il serait là, en face d'elle, à la fixer avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je vais partir, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Elle s'était levée, bloquée ne sachant pas où poser sa tasse.

\- Asseyez-vous et calmez-vous.

June releva son regard, il ne la regardait pas. Il était concentré sur la vue de sa fenêtre de gauche. Les lampadaires des rues commençaient à s'éclairer, cette douce lumière se reflétait dans les yeux gris-bleus du jeune homme. Elle se mit à le détailler, il n'avait pas changé. Peut être quelques rides, un peu plus de poids, mais c'était définitivement l'homme de ses souvenirs.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

Ses cils clignèrent plus que d'ordinaire, elle savait que tout son visage exprimait la peine qu'elle avait accumulée au bout de ces trois années. Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, comme si il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Ou bien que c'était confidentiel.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai vraiment eu tort de venir…

Elle avait abandonné sa tasse sur le sol, puis elle s'était redressée pour mieux atteindre la porte de l'appartement.

\- J'avais certaines affaires à régler.

\- Oh… Ajouta-t-elle, avec un léger mépris dans le regard.

\- C'est compliqué.

Encore cette fichue émotion qui revient la tourmenter, la tristesse. Son poing frappa malgré elle la porte d'entrée en bois.

\- Trois ans…

Il s'était tourné vers elle, un regard à peine compatissant. Il se fichait bien de qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était là toute l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais espéré que vous reviendrez dans les semaines suivantes, mais trois ans… vous avez abusé de ma gentillesse.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis.

Il mettait tellement de distance entre eux, ses mots étaient tranchants.

\- Non, en effet…

\- Vous n'êtes jamais venue non plus.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle écarquilla les yeux et elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Il venait de lui reprocher ces trois dernières années de silence. C'est bien ce qu'il venait de faire avec toute la jouissance du monde. Il jouait encore avec elle. Concentre-toi, se disait-elle en fixant cet homme frigide.

\- Vous l'auriez voulu ?

\- Peut-être.

June avait relevé un abaissement de ses lèvres. De plus, son regard soudainement perdu lui valider ses analyses. Il était triste.

\- Je n'allais pas débarquer à l'adresse qu'un inconnu m'a indiquée. Surtout que vous aviez distinctement sous-entendu qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on se revoit.

\- Et pourtant, vous vous êtes pointée chez moi ce soir.

A cet instant, tous les muscles du visage de Holmes se soulevèrent en un cinquième de seconde. Des légères rides au coin de ses yeux. Il ressentait de la joie. Bien dissimulée, mais tout de même visible pour un œil préparé à déceler les micro-expressions.

\- C'est une cliente qui m'a convaincu. Et la pluie.

\- La pluie ?

\- Aucune importance.

Elle dévia alors les yeux sur le reste des objets de la pièce. Balançant ses mains, suivant les mouvements des plis de sa robe. Pieds nus, elle essayait de ne marcher sur rien de suspect.

\- C'est donc ici que vous vivez ?

\- J'y vis la plupart du temps, oui.

Elle sourit doucement, il y avait bien de lui dans la manière dont était agencée la pièce. Des feuilles de témoignages volantes, le crâne d'un possible ancien ami, des livres douloureusement meurtris par le temps passé à les laisser ouverts sur une page précise. Des notes de musiques manuscrites…

\- Vous jouez de la musique ?

\- Principalement du violon.

Elle acquiesça et elle continua son investigation des lieux. Une petite table la séparait de Sherlock Holmes. Dessus il y avait un ordinateur, une vieille tasse de thé séché et des restes de miettes à biscuit.

\- Vous vivez avec quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne buvez jamais de thé et je ne pense pas que vous soyez le genre à laisser des miettes de _« goûter »_ derrière vous, surtout sur un ordinateur.

Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, baissant légèrement la tête, puis il sourit, admiratif.

\- En effet, j'ai un colocataire. Sa chambre est à l'étage. La mienne, derrière cette porte, dit-il avec un léger signe de tête pour situer sa chambre.

\- Vous voulez déjà qu'on aille dans votre chambre ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Menteur.

Au début, il eut une réaction de surprise, mais le sourire qu'elle avait aperçu en quelques micros secondes, elle était certaine que ça lui ferait plus que _« plaisir »_ qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre. Finalement, c'était un homme comme les autres. Attirés par les femmes, uniquement pour leur physique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, Mr Holmes ?

\- Vous souhaitiez me voir non ?

\- Oui, mais vous le saviez déjà. Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à entrer chez vous ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Pardon mais… après trois ans de silence, je me permets de penser que vous avez fuit. Vous aviez eu peur de ce que je commençais à éprouver pour vous.

Holmes avança de quelques pas vers June. Toujours les mains dans les poches, il se dandinait un peu comme un petit enfant ayant terriblement envie de prendre les bonbons que l'on lui tend.

\- Continuez.

-Lorsque je vous ai…embrassé, j'ai vu à votre regard que… que c'était finit d'avance.

Elle serra douloureusement les poings, son cœur lui faisait si mal. Elle s'était promis de ne pas laisser la moindre expression de peine se dévoiler aux yeux du grand détective. Il n'aurait pas du avoir autant d'impact sur sa vie, mais suite à leur rencontre, c'était inévitable.

\- Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas cessé de penser à moi ?

\- Que l'arrogance vous étouffe, mais oui, pas un jour je n'ai cessé de songer à vous.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a un pas ou deux l'un de l'autre, elle ressentait sa douceur, elle respirait son subtil parfum d'homme beau et fier. Ses boucles noires, de plus près, étaient bien plus longues qu'à l'époque. Ses traits étaient plus durs, il avait prit plus d'âge qu'il ne le faut pendant ces trois ans. Ca le rendait terriblement plus viril et attirant.

\- Mrs Johnson, voudriez-vous dîner ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Un dîner, ce soir, avec moi ?

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, Mr Holmes ?

Il avait franchit la limite qu'elle avait fixé entre eux dans cet appartement. Devant son imposante carrure, June se sentit obligée de baisser les yeux. Elle détestait paraître si faible, surtout devant un homme qui se moquait complètement d'elle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

Avec lui, elle n'avait jamais le choix. Elle aimerait lui crier de se reculer et le pousser le plus loin d'elle, mais ses mains tremblèrent puis se posèrent sur son torse. Le toucher. Elle avait tant désiré toucher ce corps qui lui avait été enlevé il y a trois ans. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et profondément excitante. Elle humidifia ses lèvres d'un léger coup de langue qui ne laissa guère indifférent le jeune homme. Il frissonna d'envie. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Jusqu'à être interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte de l'appartement.

\- Oh… Avait prononcé un homme.

June s'était vivement reculée, elle avait faillit se couper le dessous du pied avec un petit morceau de métal qui traînait au sol. Elle se précipita de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

L'homme qui venait de gâcher un pur moment de soumission féminine, s'avança dans la pièce pour les scruter de plus près. Il avait l'air de juger la situation, apparemment peu commune à ses yeux.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais de la compagnie ce soir, Sherlock.

\- Je te présente June Johnson.

\- John Watson, dit ce dernier en tendant une main sympathique vers la jeune femme.

Elle lui serra timidement la main. Il avait une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, entre l'incompréhension et la jalousie. June avait tout de suite remarqué cette rivalité, ce besoin de prendre toute l'attention. Elle en venait à se demander si ce nouvel individu n'était pas une autre lubie du détective.

\- Je suis son colocataire, et médecin. Et vous ?

\- Je…

\- June est bibliothécaire. Elle venait me rendre visite, nous sommes de vieilles connaissances.

Il ne l'avait pas laissé répondre. Un peu comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne révèle un indice compromettant à son allure d'homme distant et viril. Elle roula des yeux et elle se mit à fixer ses pieds, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Dr. Watson déposait ses affaires un peu partout dans l'appartement, après tout c'était aussi chez lui. Il alla à la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il avait du recevoir la pluie, il était presque aussi trempé que June à son arrivée. Heureusement pour elle, le feu dans la cheminée et le thé l'avaient vraiment bien réchauffé.

Holmes ne cessait de fixer June, ignorant totalement son colocataire. Il avait réellement envie de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, mais devant témoin ce n'était plus une possibilité.

\- Vous avez besoin de l'aide de Sherlock ?

\- Non, j'ignorais que Mr Holmes serait chez lui, je n'ai fait que rendre visite après une longue période.

\- Je vois… dit-il, apparemment surpris qu'elle soit si formelle avec son ami détective.

\- Excusez ma curiosité Dr. Watson, depuis quand vivez-vous en colocation avec Mr Holmes ?

\- John, appelez-moi John, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Un peu plus de deux ans, on peut dire qu'il est tombé au bon moment. Je revenais de mon service militaire et un vieil ami nous a présentés puis nous sommes devenus colocataires ici, à Baker Street.

June remercia sa sincérité d'un léger sourire, puis elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

John Watson ne pouvait à présent s'empêcher de la remarquer, il la détaillait du regard, simple mais terriblement mignonne, pensa-t-il. En réalité, depuis son emménagement avec le grand détective, il n'avait pas eu la chance de garder une femme plus d'une semaine. Pour une fois qu'une jeune fille connaissait à l'avance Sherlock Holmes, il avait peut être une occasion de vivre une jolie histoire d'amour.

Il sourit, et il se rappela qu'il les avait surpris à la limite de l'embrassade.

\- Vous et Sherlock, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi John, tu connais ma situation sur ce genre de dépravation.

June rougit, mais tout se dissipa lorsque Holmes finit sa phrase. Elle n'était alors que cela, une débauche. Il aurait très bien pu la définir de prostitué _–pour rester poli-,_ ça serait revenu au même. Elle hocha de la tête, convaincu qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de continuer à vouloir découvrir ce personnage.

\- Apparemment, je n'ai été qu'une « distraction », Dr Watson. Je le regrette.

Elle se leva du canapé, vraiment décidée à partir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la retienne, mais du coin de l'œil, elle ne vit aucun mouvement de sa part. Alors elle prit la fuite de l'appartement. En bas des marches, son manteau humide patientait en gouttant sur le parquet. Elle remit ses ballerines glacées, puis une fois habillée elle sortit du 221B Baker Street.

Elle refusait de se retourner. Plus jamais elle n'y retournerait. Du moins de son plein gré.

Sherlock avait déjà le visage près de la fenêtre. Un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage de glace. Elle l'avait carrément intrigué. Mais apparemment, pas que lui…

\- Mignonne. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais de _« vieilles connaissances »_ aussi jolies, Sherlock.

\- Pour qu'elle finisse toutes dans tes bras ? Non merci.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi est-elle venue ?

\- J'ai besoin d'elle pour une enquête, elle a un don que j'aimerai bien exploiter.

Sherlock Holmes fit un grand sourire à John, ce dernier connaissait bien le détective. Il était tout à fait capable de jouer avec les sentiments des autres pour ses propres intérêts. C'était évident que la jeune fille qui venait de partir était amoureuse du jeune prodige. Et John ressentait presque de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme qui ne voyait pas le piège se refermer sur elle.

Sherlock était-il à ce point sans cœur ? Le docteur aimait à croire que non…


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Athur Conan Doyle.**_

 _ **Rating : K**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : PARCE QUE LE DÎNER ETAIT PRESQUE PARFAIT**

* * *

La nuit se faisait reine sur la capitale, June n'avait pas prévu de rester éloignée de sa boutique aussi longtemps. Quittant Baker Street, elle s'était instinctivement dirigée vers la station de métro Paddington. Sur un siège du quai, elle observait les personnes autour d'elle. Principalement des couples ce soir. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit. Elle sourit en pensant que c'était toujours au moment où l'on veut éviter quelque chose, qu'il se manifeste.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien penser, une ombre familière descendit les marches de la station vers le quai. L'homme au trench bleu nuit, virevoltant au vent, s'avançait d'une allure vive vers elle. Aucune expression sur son visage ne permettait de savoir ce à quoi il réfléchissait. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de vouloir le repousser, il se stoppa à côté d'elle.

\- **Mr Holmes ? Vous me suivez maintenant ?!**

\- **Vous êtes partie si vite, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous rappeler votre engagement pour ce soir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?**

 **\- Notre dîner.**

June écarquilla les yeux. Il était sérieux, ça se voyait très bien à la manière qu'il avait d'insister sur le mot _« dîner »._ Mais c'était inconcevable pour elle d'aller tranquillement taper la causette devant un repas aux chandelles.

\- **C'est non**.

Holmes s'assit près de la jeune fille, le regard ailleurs.

\- **Je connais un très bon petit restaurant non loin de votre boutique.**

 **\- Sherlock !** _Cria-t-elle, en se redressant de chaise d'un seul coup._

Il eut un large sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom pour lui parler. Même si c'était pour lui crier dessus, il apprécia ce rapprochement. Il se leva à son tour pour lui faire face de toute son imposante carrure. Le parfum qui se dégageait de lui était rassurant et profond, une légère odeur de vieux parchemin et beaucoup de café. Elle en baissa les yeux pour ne plus se concentrer sur lui.

Au loin dans le tunnel du métro, on pouvait voir les phares du train se rapprocher.

\- **Mon train arrive, ne me suivez pas. Adieu Mr Holmes.**

Elle se détacha de leur proximité, puis elle s'avança vers le bord du quai se mettant dos à lui. Une grande respiration la trahit. C'était du regret dans toute sa splendeur. Avant même qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de la voiture du train, Holmes lui saisit le bras aussi rapidement qu'il le puisse pour la ramener vers lui. Paralysée par la situation, elle laissa son train partir dans un bip de fermeture de porte.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ?!**

Elle avait une envie de claquer ce visage creux et froid. Elle imaginait une belle teinte rouge prendre place sur la joue où elle aurait claqué sa main, c'était vraiment une image tentante.

 **\- C'est un restaurant français très charmant.**

Il avait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix tout le charme d'un homme sûr de lui et conquérant. Elle le regardait avec autant d'incertitude que d'envie de le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. Sa rancœur s'estompait dans un sourire mielleux de son interlocuteur. Elle se sentait si faible de baisser la garde devant ce prédateur.

\- **Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir ?**

 **\- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie.**

Son cœur battait jusque dans sa tête, Holmes lui faisait un tel effet. Quant à sa sincérité, tout était troublé. La lecture de ses micros expressions n'était plus possible, sa raison était écrasée par son cœur et ses réactions chimiques. Un restant de lucidité lui soufflait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, que tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire était du vent, mais comme son cœur s'en fichait royalement, elle se laissait convaincre à cause de ses sentiments.

Elle déglutit difficilement.

\- **Très bien. Allons dîner.**

C'était une grande victoire pour le jeune détective, il l'avait soumise à sa décision. Ils prirent le prochain train direction la station Picadilly Circus. Regent street était bondée, les voitures formaient un embouteillage sans fin. Le monde était étouffant, June avait clairement envie de rentrer chez elle. La foule, le bruit et la distraction des soirs de semaine ne l'avaient jamais attirée. Elle préférait de loin un bon bouquin, une tasse de thé et le silence de sa boutique.

Holmes lui prit délicatement la main, puis plus fermement. Elle sentait que s'il la lâchait dans cette masse de personnes, elle serait incapable de le retrouver ou de retrouver son chemin.

Dans ce genre de situation, son don de lecture se révélait insupportable. A chaque visage, elle analysait. A chaque conversation, elle étudiait. Le mieux pour elle c'était de s'extraire de ce monde pour se laisser guider inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, elle l'ignorait, mais elle sentait toujours la présence chaude de la main de Sherlock Holmes.

\- **June ?**

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux. L'affluence à cet endroit se faisait moins ressentir, elle lâcha un soupir distinct de soulagement profond.

\- **C'est ici.**

L'entrée du restaurant était très délicate, une simple porte noire et un petit portoir vitrée pour le menu. Tous deux entrèrent et ils furent reçus par un maître d'hôtel souriant pour la bonne et due forme. Il les installa sur une petite, mais charmante, table, tout près d'un autre couple assez distant. Un « couple », c'est bien ce à quoi il ressemblait pour venir à deux dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Pendant un instant, elle regrettait de n'être habillée que de sa pauvre robe bleue vintage et de ses ballerines salies par la pluie.

 **\- Vous vouliez que j'aie l'air ridicule en m'emmenant dans un endroit comme celui-ci, Mr Holmes ?**

Un sourire charmeur scinda son visage si neutre jusqu'à présent, son regard se posa sur la carte que venait de leur apporter le maître d'hôtel.

 **\- Vous avez choisi monsieur ?**

Holmes indiqua le vin qu'ils prendraient à table au serveur, et ce dernier prit la carte en partant.

 **\- June, vous savez, j'ai pensé à vous chaque jour depuis notre rencontre.**

June se figea sur son siège, il lui parlait avec tant de douceur qu'elle en oublia de vérifier s'il lui mentait. Elle n'était plus capable de le regarder en face. Soit il était sincère soit il savait très bien comment la convaincre de baisser la garde. C'était un joueur. Et elle, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit jeu sur lequel il essayait ses tours de charme.

 **\- Vous et votre don.**

On en arrivait donc là. Il lui racontait une belle histoire, lui faisait venir un bel endroit uniquement pour se servir d'elle par la suite. La claque de réalité qu'elle reçu à ce moment là fut assez sèche pour la sortir de sa mièvrerie sentimentale.

 **\- Donc vous avez besoin de moi ?**

 **\- C'est exact.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas intéressée de vous aider.**

 **\- Alors apprenez-moi.**

Il s'était accoudé à la table, il se pencha vers elle un peu plus, son charme était à son paroxysme. Ses cheveux ébènes brillants, son regard intense au reflet vert et gris donnait envie de le laissait vous dévorer des yeux. Et ses lèvres, elle en avait un souvenir inscrit sur les siennes. Délicates mais puissantes, ses lèvres, c'est ce qui lui avait manqué le plus pendant ces trois ans.

Comprenant qu'elle courait tout droit dans un piège émotionnel, elle se recula dans sa chaise pour s'éloigner de lui un maximum.

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous apprendre ce que j'utilise que de rares fois, c'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas.**

 **\- Personne n'est parfait.**

 **\- A part vous, c'est cela ?**

Il lâcha un petit rire discret, elle était assez perspicace pour l'amuser.

 **\- Il faut bien une exception qui confirme la règle, June.**

 **\- Vous…vous êtes bien différent de la première fois que je vous ai vu.**

Elle avait froncé les sourcils, cherchant à se rappeler de l'homme qu'elle avait recueillit il y a de ça bien longtemps.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous a changé, Mr Holmes ?**

Un bref froncement de sourcil, un rapide regard noir, et un bref sourire en coin. C'était là toute la cruauté de l'histoire de la vie de Sherlock Holmes. La colère, la souffrance et le mépris. Elle regrettait presque d'avoir posé la question. Cet homme était plus torturé qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé derrière ses avances charmeuses et sa force de caractère.

 **\- Vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas, June ?**

 **\- Tout ce que j'observe ce sont vos sentiments, Mr Holmes.**

 **\- Je n'en ai aucun. Les sentiments sont le défaut des perdants.**

 **\- Vous vous trompez, et vous le savez.**

 **\- Vous m'intriguez June, votre vue est-elle si affûtée ?**

Ilse mit à rire pour détendre un peu l'ambiance électrique qui s'était installée entre eux. Le serveur déposa des entrées, apparemment c'était pour le tout le monde le même menu. Le vin fut servit et le serveur remercié.

 **\- C'est sûrement mon sens le plus utilisé, il est très important pour lire.**

Elle saisit son verre de vin et elle en but une gorgée. Délicieux. Une vraie sensation de légèreté dans la bouche. Elle esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

\- **Pendant un moment, j'aurai classé cette journée dans mon étagère des romans à l'eau de rose. Mais je me suis bien égarée, toute cette histoire n'avait visiblement rien d'une romance.**

 **\- J'ai pourtant fait aussi romantique que j'ai pu.**

 **\- Pour mieux me piéger, Mr Holmes. Vous êtes fourbe.**

 **\- Merci.**

Pour tout autre mortel _, « être fourbe »_ n'aurait pas été un compliment. Mais le détective avait tellement l'habitude de bien pire qu'il appréciait lorsque les autres faisaient un effort pour contenir leur haine.

Le repas était délicieux, après les entrées, le serveur leur déposa un plat à base de viande vraiment succulent. Le vin qui les accompagnait, diminuait dans la bouteille à vue d'œil. Toujours son verre à la main, June commençait à sentir les effets antalgiques de l'alcool. Son sourire se faisait plus présent, et ses yeux exprimaient largement son désir ardent pour le jeune homme assit à la même table qu'elle. Par moment, son acuité lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas éperdument et consentement tomber dans le piège de Sherlock Holmes.

\- **John Watson, c'est votre ami ?**

 **\- Le seul. Malheureusement pour lui.**

 **\- Il est plutôt craquant.**

Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou bien qui jouait, mais elle avait envie de voir plus de _«nature humaine »_ dans le comportement d'Holmes. La jalousie, la tristesse et toutes sortes d'émotions qu'elle avait pu éprouver pendant ces trois ans. S'amuser sur la jalousie d'un homme, c'était s'abaisser plus bas que terre, mais vu le regard de Sherlock Holmes, ça en valait le coup.

\- **Vous êtes ivre.**

 **\- Si je travaille pour vous, lui et moi, on risque de se revoir souvent.**

Le jeune homme souffla sobrement, et dans son regard elle apercevait que ça le faisait vraiment réfléchir. Ses pupilles faisaient de légers va-et-vient de gauche à droite, continuellement jusqu'à trouver la réponse à ses questions. La solution la plus probable.

\- **Ce genre de coucherie ne m'intéresse guère, si vous êtes intéressée par John, je vous conseille de ne pas atteindre à sa dignité.**

Amusant. Finalement, il le défendait. Il n'avait pas menti, c'était bel et bien son ami. C'était limite elle, à présent, qui ressentait une certaine jalousie. Elle n'avait pas toute l'attention de ce détective, quelqu'un d'autre lui volait la vedette. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de leur histoire, de leurs parcours et de leur vie actuelle. En voyant arriver le dessert, elle sourit. Plus par courtoisie que par plaisir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait à ce moment, c'était se réfugier au milieu de ses livres. Plus que des amis, ils étaient devenus un abri lorsque les sentiments la faisaient souffrir plus que nécessaire. Elle balaya ses émotions en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 **\- Tout ce qui m'intéresse, quant à moi, ce sont mes livres. Je dois vous abandonner…**

A peine le dessert entamé, elle se leva de la chaise. Le serveur se précipita pour lui ôter la chaise. Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle humidifia ses lèvres puis, en croisant ses mains, elle sourit discrètement à Sherlock Holmes.

\- **Merci pour l'invitation.**

Holmes ne bougeait pas, légèrement surpris par ce départ soudain. Elle en profita pour récupérer son manteau et sortir en toute hâte du restaurant. Mais c'était sans compter sur cette éternelle ombre pour la poursuivre.

 **-Holmes, arrêtez de me suivre ! Je…**

A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner pour lui dire de ne pas la suivre, il lui avait saisit le bras, puis la hanche, s'entourant autour d'elle, comme prise dans un piège. Puis délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tendre et passionné, elle eut d'abord un sursaut de surprise, mais ce fut rapidement le plaisir qui remplaça l'étonnement. Elle se laissa emporter par ce langoureux instant de désir, se laissant même aller à glisser une main dans sa chevelure sombre. Manquant d'air, elle se sépara à contrecœur de cet échange.

\- **Sherlock ?**

 **\- Allons chez moi.**

Elle était tellement perdue, qu'un simple hochement de tête suffit à Sherlock pour qu'il fasse appel à un taxi pour les ramener à Baker Street. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'en à peine quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir dans le taxi. Encore une fois, il la força à rentrer chez lui, dans son appartement. Et encore une fois, John Watson interrompit un long moment de transe.

 **\- Sherlock, bon dieu mais où étais-tu ?**

Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

\- **Mrs Johnson ?**

 **-John, je te présente notre nouvelle collaboratrice.**

Le colocataire écarquilla les yeux, perdu entre l'incompréhension et le plaisir de revoir la jeune fille. Mais cette dernière ne comprenait rien à la situation, jamais elle n'avait validé le fait qu'elle allait l'aider. Ce rustre l'avait piégé avec son baiser, plus que bon d'ailleurs. Il allait lui payer…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Les Faucheurs sont les Holmes**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, June en avait largement assez de cette journée. Elle rêvait d'une bonne douche et de son lit, aussi inconfortable soit-il. Mais quand le grand Sherlock Holmes avait une enquête en cours, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de vous retenir jusqu'à l'aurore s'il estimait que votre aide était nécessaire. Dans un ultime baillement, la jolie blonde remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche : apprendre les micro expressions à un homme qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'essaye de vous dire Sherlock...

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est qu'une question d'observation.

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

Elle souffla longuement, puis son visage tomba lourdement entre ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table de la cuisine. John émit un gloussement. June releva lentement le visage vers lui.

\- Ca vous amuse, à ce que je vois John...

\- Tellement June !

Il lui leva la tasse de thé qu'il tenait, pour lui faire hommage. Pour lui, elle avait beaucoup de cran de s'attaquer à l'apprentissage des êtres humains et leurs réactions à un homme qui n'y voyait aucune importance.

\- Sherlock, les micro-expressions sans étudier les sentiments, ce n'est pas exploitable... Essayez de comprendre qu'il faut que vous soyez d'avantage empathique.

\- C'est comme demander à un poisson rouge de faire le beau...

\- John, veux-tu bien nous laisser travailler ? Oh ! J'oubliais... tu ne sais plus ce que c'est que d'avoir un travail...

Dans un sourire en coin, Sherlock apprécia le grognement d'indifférence de John. C'était très délectable. Mais enfin, avec le départ de son ami, il allait pouvoir se retrouver seul en face à face avec la charmante bibliothécaire.

\- Sur quoi porte votre enquête, Sherlock ?

\- Un homme...Un tueur... Il refuse de nous révéler quelque information que ce soit. Même sous les plus horribles manières de faire parler quelqu'un.

\- Mon dieu... vous torturez des gens ?

\- Moi ? Non. Mais mon frère a un penchant sado-masochiste inavoué.

June redoutait de rencontrer le reste de la famille de Sherlock un jour. S'il étaient tous comme lui, ou pire, comme il a pu le décrire, elle n'aimerait pas rester rien qu'une minute avec eux. Finalement, elle en venait à regretter sa petite vie misérable dans sa boutique avec ses rares clients indignes d'intérêt.

\- Votre frère... Il fait la même chose que vous ?

\- Que moi ?

\- Détective ?

\- Oh non... Non, il est le Gouvernement Britannique à lui seul.

\- Le premier ministre ?

Sherlock émit un rire tonitruant. June se retrouva un peu perplexe, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant rigoler.

\- S'il vous entendait... Il vous tuerait. Non, le premier ministre n'est qu'un homme inutile.

June s'excusa de sa remarque avec un léger sourire gêné. Il valait sûrement mieux en plaisanter que s'attarder sur cette menace de mort. La jeune femme essayait d'en revenir à sa tâche pour partir au plus vite de cet enfer.

\- Bien, essayez de voir quelles micro expressions je fais...

Devant le regard concentré de Sherlock, elle opta pour une expression de dégoût. Simplement, un léger retroussement des traits autour de son nez devrait lui suffit à le comprendre. Mais voyant qu'il cherchait encore une réponse après quelques secondes, June souffla.

\- Du plaisir ?

\- Pour vous... une expression de dégoût, c'est du plaisir ?

\- Pour la plupart des gens, un cadavre leur éprouve du dégoût alors que moi, j'y vois du plaisir. Qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

Ils entendirent John rire de bon cœur de l'autre côté du salon, assit sur le canapé avec son ordinateur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. June pria intérieurement qu'elle tombe bientôt d'épuisement pour fuir de cette situation.

\- Ecoutez... Il est clair que je ne suis pas doué pour cet exercice.

\- Vous croyez Holmes ?

\- Le mieux c'est que vous m'accompagnez interroger le suspect, demain.

June se redressait sur sa chaise, elle avait soudain peur de rencontrer un vrai tueur. Et s'il s'échappait et qu'il la retrouvait pour se venger. Ce qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage à cet instant était des plus clair, elle avait peur. Sherlock le ressentit, il lui prit alors délicatement la main pour tenter de la rassurer.

\- Je vous protégerais June.

Elle déglutit, gênée de cette proximité et encore troublée de devoir affronter le mal personnifié. June jeta un regard tendre à Sherlock, elle aimait l'idée qu'il fasse attention à elle.

\- Vous me le promettez cette fois ?

\- C'est promis, Mrs Johnson.

Le grand brun lui sourit si tendrement, qu'elle laissa une expression de bonheur se dessiner sur son visage. Elle avait envie de le croire, et elle se laissait sûrement manipuler, mais ses sentiments l'empêchaient de voir la réalité. June glissa ses doigts si fins entre ceux du détective, ses lèvres s'écartèrent péniblement, elle voulait l'entendre dire qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Malheureusement, Sherlock enleva sa main aussi froidement qu'à son habitude. Le regard baissé tristement, June aimait s'imaginer qu'il avait juste peur d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, Mr Holmes.

\- Hors de question !

La jeune femme tourna la tête d'incompréhension.

\- Mais si je ne rentre pas, qui va ouvrir ma boutique demain ?

\- Personne, demain vous devez m'accompagner de toute façon.

John sentait la tension monter entre eux, il revint les voir dans la cuisine.

\- Sherlock, laisse-la rentrer chez elle voyons, elle a eu une assez longue journée comme ça...vous vous retrouverez demain matin !

June ressentit de la gratitude pour le jeune médecin. Elle lui sourit timidement, ce qui le fit rougir à son insu. L'expression qu'il affichait ne laissa pas de marbre la jolie blonde, elle baissa le regard de honte, tandis que ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. L'espace d'un instant, elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'obstinait à vouloir plaire à des hommes comme Sherlock alors qu'il y avait des hommes aussi compréhensibles que John à pouvoir aimer.

\- Non, Mrs Johnson reste avec moi cette nuit.

Le ton lourd de Sherlock indiquait qu'ils avaient vu clair dans leur petit jeu de séduction. Sherlock ne laisserait pas John lui voler la vedette aux yeux de June. D'un regard froid, il fit signe à son ami d'aller dormir de son côté et de leur laisser de l'air.

Comprenant qu'il était vain de se battre avec le jeune homme, June s'imagina devoir dormir dans leur canapé. Elle en avait mal au dos d'avance. Tandis que John leur souhaita la bonne nuit, Sherlock fit le tour de la table pour venir tout près d'elle.

\- Souhaitez-vous prendre une douche ?

\- Si possible... mais je n'ai pas de quoi me changer, Holmes.

Elle rougit doucement, les yeux baissés sur le torse de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais demander à Mrs Hudson si elle n'a pas un peignoir à vous prêter...

June avait un peu honte d'emprunter les affaires d'une dame qu'elle ne connaissait pas, surtout en pleine nuit. Qu'allait-elle s'imaginer à propos d'elle et de Sherlock. Surement rien, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas du genre à ramener une fille chez lui, d'après son médecin de colocataire.

Après avoir récupéré le dit peignoir, Sherlock lui indiqua la salle de bain et June y entra en faisant attention de bien mettre le verrou en refermant la porte. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir de la visite impromptue tandis qu'elle se laverait les parties intimes. Sous cette douche d'eau chaude, elle se massa longuement la nuque. Il ne lui était rien arrivé de captivant avant aujourd'hui. Depuis trois ans, il n'y avait que Sherlock qui pimentait sa vie de manière inexorable. Elle soupira d'envie de le revoir dans sa tenue d'Adam, comme à l'époque dans sa baignoire à elle. June se remémorait les moindres détails, les moindres blessures de ce corps qu'elle chérissait en rêve depuis des années. Honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées, elle entoura son visage de ses mains, laissant l'eau glisser sur son corps de jeune femme. Un frisson de plaisir lui mordit le bas ventre quand elle revit en souvenir les baisers et les caresses qu'avait eu Sherlock envers elle. Elle en voulait tellement plus...

Après une dizaine de minutes, elle était propre, reposée et en peignoir, prête à sortir pour aller se coucher sur le canapé. Ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, elle s'avança à tâtons dans le salon et elle n'aperçut ni oreiller, ni drap, ni même couverture sur le sofa.

\- Sherlock, pourrais-je avoir de quoi me faire un lit au moins ?

\- Inutile, il y a déjà un lit de fait.

June se sentit d'un coup apeurée, voulait-il dire que SON lit était prêt ?

\- Je ne dors pas sur le canapé ?

Sherlock lui sourit, son charme naturel fit oublier à June à quel point il était fourbe. Le jeune homme lui attrapa la main et il l'attira vers lui, tout en poursuivant son chemin vers sa chambre à coucher. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, il se mit tout près d'elle. Le froid, ou bien leur rapprochement, fit frissonner June jusque dans sa chair. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber sur ce lit pour qu'il la couvre de son ombre, avant de l'embrasser.

\- Hm... Sherlock, je ne sais pas si...

Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire, puis délicatement, se positionnant devant elle, il glissa ses doigts sous les plis du peignoir qui couvrait la peau blanche et douce de la jeune femme. Il en fit tomber le tissu de son épaule.

\- N-Nan...

June tremblait de désir, mais sa raison la rattrapait encore pour l'empêcher de se laisser faire aussi facilement. Alors Sherlock s'arrêta et il s'éloigna de l'autre côté du lit. Il ...boudait ?

\- Sherlock ?

\- Veuillez me pardonner June, je ne sais pas comment faire...

Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine, elle regrettait de l'avoir repoussé. Doucement, elle remit son peignoir puis elle monta sur le lit pour rejoindre le détective de l'autre côté. Elle osa lui toucher l'épaule de sa main.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si entreprenant voilà tout...

Sherlock sourit tristement, puis il attrapa June par les épaules pour qu'elle s'allonge avec lui. Il se mit à chuchoter.

\- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme vous June...

\- Comme moi ?

\- Vous êtes si intéressante et si fragile, j'ai envie de vous protéger, de vous embrasser...

Elle sentit une chaleur intense, il venait de réveiller en elle tout ce qu'il lui avait manqué pendant des années. Cependant, elle savait que si elle se donnait totalement à lui, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Elle deviendrait une boulette de papier bonne à jeter à la poubelle dès le lendemain. Dès qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle... Alors, tendrement, elle lui caressa la joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Mr Holmes, tâchez de vous reposer...

\- June...

\- Oui ?

\- M'aimez-vous ?

Son cœur rata un battement, elle ne savait plus où regarder. Ses lèvres devaient s'entrouvrir si elle voulait continuer de respirer. Dans un ultime regard d'amour, elle lui sourit.

\- Depuis notre première rencontre.

Sherlock feint la surprise, avant de lui sourire aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait. Si elle avait été attentive, elle aurait vu cette micro-expression de mépris se dessiner au soulèvement de sa commissure de lèvres droite, mais elle était trop aveuglée. Ébloui par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ce drôle d'oiseau...

Le lendemain matin, June se réveilla seule. Elle se souvenait pourtant de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sherlock, du fait qu'il s'était endormi avec elle, l'un près de l'autre au travers du lit. Dans son simple peignoir, elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle se redressa et elle observa le monde autour d'elle, il y régnait un silence matinal. Peut être bien qu'il était partit sans elle, encore une fois...

Sautillant sur le lit pour en descendre, elle s'avança vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre. Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés, ses yeux mi-clos et son peignoir couvrant à peine son corps, elle n'était pas du tout du matin.

\- Bonjour June.

Surprise, elle se stoppa net. John préparait le thé dans la cuisine, au loin on entendait l'eau de la douche couler. Il avait du mal à garder un œil sur elle, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une femme aussi peu vêtue chez eux.

\- La nuit a été bonne ?

Il souriait. Mais c'était juste pour cacher sa jalousie. Il aurait tant aimé prendre la place de Sherlock cette nuit, il aurait voulu que ce brin de femme ne s'intéresse pas qu'à son ami. Il aurait très bien pu la séduire aussi, mais il se doutait qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à Sherlock. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de fan girl à ses trousses.

\- Je vous jure, il ne s'est rien passé...

Insista June en s'asseyant sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Les coudes posés sur la table, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, avant de porter sa tête d'une main pour regarder fixement John faire délicatement infuser le thé.

\- John, vous qui le connaissez, est-ce qu'il a déjà réagit avec quelqu'un d'autre comme il le fait avec moi ?

\- Hmm, non jamais.

La jeune femme sentit un petit bonheur naître en elle, elle était la seule qu'il considérait. Elle sourit malgré elle, et John n'attendit pas pour la faire redescendre de son petit nuage d'amour.

\- Mais, c'est Sherlock. Il peut très bien faire semblant...

\- Oui, vous avez raison.

\- John ... Veux-tu bien cesser de parler dans mon dos, merci.

C'était Sherlock, qui était sortit de sa douche. Il avait gardé les cheveux humides mais il était propre et habillé. Il avait l'air en colère contre son ami, qui mettait à tort son honnêteté envers June. Puis le jeune homme la regarda avec un sourire délicat.

\- Il faudrait vous préparer, vos affaires sont dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui ! J'y vais !

June se précipita d'aller s'habiller. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, prête, elle surprit Sherlock proche de John au point de le menacer du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. On y va ?

Sherlock tourna autour de la table pour réunir ses affaires, June n'avait pas bougé et John non plus, il fixait le sol et elle le regardait, inquiète.

\- Tout va bien, John ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Sherlock avait appelé June pour qu'elle le rejoigne en vitesse. Dans un dernier faux sourire, John lui supplia du regard de le suivre avant qu'il ne pique une crise. June prit alors ses chaussures, les enfila rapidement puis descendant près de l'entrée, elle attrapa son manteau au vol. Sherlock l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur, près d'un taxi.

\- Pardon...

Il sourit puis ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture. Direction les bureaux du MI6, c'est ce que Sherlock avait demandé au chauffeur. June ignorait qu'ils s'empressaient de retrouver le numéro un de ce pays, accompagné du condamné à mort du moment qui refusait de répondre à n'importe quelle question. Près de la Tamise, June observa au loin le grand bâtiment des affaires secrètes du pays, elle le trouva tellement imposant et magnifique.

\- C'est là dedans que se trouve le tueur, Sherlock ?

\- Oui.

Elle soupira d'inquiétude. Dans le fond, June espérait être au niveau des attentes qu'avait Sherlock envers elle. Elle craignait de ne pas l'aider, elle doutait de ses capacités d'analyses. Déposés à l'entrée, c'est Sherlock qui menait le pas. Passés les portillons de sécurité, ils passèrent d'ascenseur en ascenseur avant d'arriver dans les souterrains de ce vieux bâtiment. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et elle ressentait de plus en plus de pression. Serrant les poings, tout son corps tremblait. Sherlock le remarqua et il passa aussitôt une main dans son dos.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas June, vous allez être parfaite.

Toujours un mot gentil envers elle, comment pouvait il faire à ce point semblant. John avait tort. Sherlock était bien plus humain que tout le monde pensait.

Au fond d'un couloir, il y avait une porte. Sombre, solitaire, elle pouvait donner sur n'importe quoi. Sherlock se saisit de la poignée et il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour Mycroft !

\- Cher petit frère, te voilà enfin ! Et... ?

June n'avait pas franchit le pas de la porte, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place.

\- Je te présente June Johnson, jeune et brillante bibliothécaire.

\- Oh, pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de brillant, c'est qu'elle est presque à ton niveau... ou serais-tu intéressé par autre chose que l'intelligence, pour une fois ?

Le grand homme , aux allures d'un anglais typique, s'était levé pour mieux observer la jeune femme. De son regard froid et perçant, elle ne ressentait rien de bénéfique. Au contraire, il la scrutait pour mieux la posséder, lire en elle comme s'il lisait un livre à peine captivant. Elle se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'elle se frotta douloureusement les mains pour oublier sa gêne. June n'osait pas le détailler, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque nouveau client. Son visage lui faisait peur. Sans qu'elle le veuille, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le bout de ses doigts fourmillèrent et elle déglutit.

\- Mrs Johnson est venue nous aider pour tu sais qui...

\- Oh vraiment ? Quel talent possède-t-elle ?

Mycroft Holmes avait cette fâcheuse manie de parler d'elle à Sherlock comme si elle n'était qu'un objet de plus, un gadget dans son lugubre bureau de diplomate. Elle commençait à exprimer plus d'expressions de colère qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Je peux lire les micro-expressions, Mr Holmes.

\- Ha, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous aider, Sherlock. Renvois la chez elle.

June était encore une fois ignorée. C'était insultant. Elle s'avança un pas de plus vers Mycroft pour lui attraper la manche quand ce dernier s'était retourné pour revenir sur son siège de bureau.

\- Excusez-moi, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Vous pensez être plus convaincante si vous me menacez physiquement ?

Elle rougit de honte, puis, baissant le regard, elle relâcha sa prise.

-Laissez-moi essayer ! Je vous en prie Mr Holmes. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de rentrer chez moi...

\- Je vois, mon frère n'en a pas finit de kidnapper des gens... Soit, faites comme vous voulez. Le détenu est dans la pièce d'à côté.

June se souvenait de n'avoir vu qu'une seule porte, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'on ne pouvait accéder à la cellule du détenu qu'en passant au préalable par le bureau de Mycroft Holmes. Elle souffla un grand coup puis elle suivit Sherlock. Ils faisaient à présent face à un dangereux criminel. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi près du Mal,si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait fuit à toutes jambes. Malheureusement, capitonnée dans cet endroit, elle devait contenir sa peur pour se concentrer sur sa mission.

\- Comme vous l'a sûrement dit Sherlock, il ne vous dira rien...

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire... Je vois déjà qu'il est sûr de lui. Mais vu son état, vous n'y êtes pas aller de mains mortes.

Mycroft baissa la tête, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il sourit. Sherlock se tenait dans un coin de la pièce tandis que June s'était rapprochée du criminel, assez près pour l'observer sous toutes ses blessures.

\- Je vois qu'ils ont tenté de vous faire parler de force... Moi, je me fiche de ce que vous pourriez me dire...

\- Il retient la fille d'un haut diplomate en otage, après avoir tué la mère. Et il préfère la laisser mourir plutôt que d'alléger sa peine en nous indiquant où elle se trouve.

June réfléchit. Il fallait être délicat. Ne passer à côté d'aucunes de ses expressions. Et quand Mycroft avait finit sa phrase, elle put voir une remontée des commissures des lèvres du coupable. Il prenait plaisir d'avoir enlevé une fillette et de la laisser mourir dans un coin de Londres.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il sera très facile de la retrouver ... la police cherche près de votre domicile.

Encore un léger sourire.

\- Mais ils font fausse route n'est-ce pas ? Moi je le sais, je suis très intelligente vous savez... Donnez-moi une carte de Londres, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme déglutit, elle faisait bien de demander une carte, la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté Londres, elle le déduit à l'expression d'inquiétude de l'homme. Elle tendit la main en arrière puis Mycroft se précipita de lui donner ce qu'elle demandait.

\- A vous voir, vous n'êtes pas du genre à traîner dans les coins de la "haute", comme moi...

Un sourire de côté, il ressentait du mépris.

\- Visons les quartiers pauvres de Londres... car pour enlever la fillette d'un diplomate c'est que vous avez besoin d'argent non ? Vous aimez l'argent ?

Il eu une petite expression de plaisir. June n'était plus très loin de la vérité. Elle réfléchissait. Elle ne connaissait Londres que depuis peu, alors elle se tourna vers Sherlock pour lui demander de l'aide d'un seul regard.

\- Bien sûr qu'il aime l'argent June, un gars comme lui.

Sherlock s'avança vers June.

\- Voyons... Hackney est un quartier de voleur...

L'homme sous interrogatoire fronça les sourcils en un dixième de seconde. Cela se voyait qu'il était en colère qu'on le compare à un simple voleur.

\- Nan je pense que notre homme vaut beaucoup plus que ça, un autre quartier ?

\- Et pourquoi pas Stockwell ? Oh non ... Notre homme n'a rien de portugais !

\- Vous n'avez même pas entendu sa jolie voix, comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

\- Allons June, je suis peut être mauvais dans votre talent mais pour la déduction, c'est mon métier ! Monsieur ici présent n'a peut être pas d'accent portugais, mais il n'a pas non plus la peau assez foncé, les mains d'un travailleur acharné et les tatouages correspondant à ce quartier... Loin de moi les stéréotypes, bien entendu.

Mycroft émit un gloussement.

\- Alors il nous reste...

June glissa son doigt sur les alentours de la station de Brixton, de la ligne Victoria. Alors, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, le criminel souleva l'épaule, puis ses sourcils se levèrent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tout cela en un fragment de seconde. De la peur. June sourit.

\- Brixton. A-t-il de la famille sur place ?

\- Aucune...

\- Mycroft, notre homme était un enfant de chœur...

Sherlock lançait ses hypothèses tandis que June ne le lâchait pas du regard. Plus Sherlock parlait, plus les muscles du cou du tueur se raidirent.

\- Sherlock j'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Sherlock !

June était si contente d'elle. A un tel point qu'elle ne fit plus attention au danger que représentait un criminel sur le point de se faire avoir, qui plus est, sans avoir rien dit. L'homme se redressa et dans un élan de colère, il attrapa le cou de June, prêt à le rompre entre ses doigts. Heureusement pour elle, Sherlock se précipita pour le neutraliser. Elle s'écarta , se cachant derrière Mycroft, pour reprendre son souffle.

\- L'église...Haa... L'église St Matthew...

Mycroft prit entre ses mains les épaules de June pour la reconduire à son bureau, puis il se précipita sur son téléphone pour en informer les autorités. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé la fillette dans un ancien passage secret de l'église. Saine et sauve.

\- Je dois bien avouer, ta bibliothécaire nous a été très utile Sherlock.

\- Un merci aurait suffit, Mr Holmes.

Contraint de devoir la prendre en compte, il sourit difficilement à June puis il croisa les bras, l'air vaincu.

\- Merci.

Mycroft leva son regard sur Sherlock, ce dernier comprit qu'il voulait avoir une conversation en privé avec son petit frère.

\- Mrs Johnson, pourriez-vous attendre Sherlock dans le couloir, le temps que je lui parle d'un sujet un peu plus intime ?

\- Oui, entendu. Au revoir Mr Holmes.

Mycroft lui ouvrit la porte tel un gentleman, et au lieu de la fermer complètement, il laissa la porte mal fermée. Comme fait exprès. June se retrouvait ainsi seule dans un long couloir, dont seule une faible lumière éclairée les contours. Elle commença à marcher vers l'ascenseur mais elle ne put que reculer lorsqu'elle entendit Mycroft prononcer son nom.

\- Sherlock, tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère... Ton petit flirt ne lui permet pas de pénétrer dans les bureaux du gouvernement comme ça lui chante !

\- Elle nous a été utile c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

\- Oh oh... tu ne crois pas que je t'ai vu ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Sherlock, petit frère, tu éprouves des sentiments pour cette jeune femme.

June étouffa entre ses mains un sourire de bonheur. Même Mycroft le remarquait. Elle était si heureuse. Elle avait envie de faire un petit tour sur elle-même, comme une petite danse de joie. June hésita alors à continuer d'écouter, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant.

\- Mycroft... Tu me sous estimes encore une fois.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Tu ignores donc comment manipuler une jolie fleur ?

\- En effet, explique toi.

\- C'est simple, tu fais naître en elle un désir d'amour, tu lui fais croire qu'un associable comme moi puisse tomber sous son charme, comme jamais auparavant. Et surtout, tu lui fais espérer à plus...

Un gémissement très léger se fit entendre à travers la porte du bureau, Sherlock tourna immédiatement le regard. June avait voulu hurler, mais sa main l'en avait empêché. Mais, torturée, elle avait laissé sa douleur s'exprimer. A toute jambe elle s'était enfui, elle avait pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la surface. Et dans ce petit endroit, seule, elle lâcha les sanglots qui lui transperçaient la gorge.

\- Mycroft...Comment as-tu pu ?

\- C'est toi le monstre, petit frère.

Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble principal, June était sorti en courant du hall. Les rues ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi bondées. Il était presque midi, le soleil lui arrachait les yeux, ses larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se précipita pour descendre les marches de l'immense édifice du MI6.

Si c'est ça l'amour, elle n'en voulait plus. Elle se sentait brisée, abandonnée et triste. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant précis, c'était oublié qu'un seul jour dans sa vie elle ait pu croiser le chemin de cet homme. Elle se sentait si stupide. Il l'avait rendu stupide, avec ses sourires, ses regards. Tout ça s'effondrait dans ses pensées, dans son cœur déchiré. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'on l'appelait au loin. Elle se refusa de tourner le regard de peur que ce soit lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne un taxi, quelqu'un lui prit le bras.

\- June ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

C'était John. Elle voulait qu'il la lâche mais au lieu de se défendre, elle se jeta dans ses bras. June avait besoin d'aide, et il était le seul à lui avoir sourit sincèrement ces derniers jours. Alors dans un élan de protection, John emmena June en taxi dans un lieu où elle pourrait se confier et se reposer de sa peine...


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi**

Il était une fois une femme amoureuse. June avait de nombreuses fois lu ces premiers mots dans ses romans. Elle se doutait que si l'histoire débutait de cette manière, la fin serait des plus romantiques. Malheureusement, les livres décrivaient rarement la réalité, elle avait apprit à se méfier de ses lectures. Et même si son monde ne se basait que sur ses précieux bouquins, parfois elle regrettait d'en avoir lu la plupart.

L'amour avec un grand A. La jeune femme y avait tout bêtement cru. Elle s'était laissée manipuler par ses sentiments, et elle s'en voulait.

Dans sa boutique, raccompagnée plus tôt dans la matinée par John Watson, elle s'était adossée aux étagères un peu bancales. Tantôt elle s'y appuyait pour les faire reculer, tantôt elle craignait que ses livres ne lui tombent dessus. Le regard dans le vide, June paraîssait absente. Le docteur n'était pas reparti chez lui, il avait prit la décision de ne pas la laisser de la journée tant qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui était arrivé.

Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux paroles de Sherlock Holmes, ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes. D'un revers de main, elle les séchaient brusquement, comme si June refusait de se larmoyer pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

John, assit dans le petit recoin de lecture, proche de la vitrine, observait June du coin de l'oeil, en silence. Il la savait éperdument triste et il ne pouvait pas consciemment l'abandonner dans cet état. Cependant, elle ne parlait pas depuis plus de deux heures. Toujours aussi perdue dans ses pensées, ses souffrances.

Watson en vient à penser que tout était de la faute de Sherlock, voir pire de Sherlock et de Mycroft. Les deux frères pouvaient être plus diabolique que n'importe quel homme. Pourtant, John ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'ils infligent ce genre de punition à une jeune femme aussi fragile et innocente que June. Elle n'avait rien demandé à part rentrer chez elle pour s'occuper de ses livres, c'était Sherlock qui était venu la cueillir pour la forcer à travailler pour lui.

Le médecin militaire ne voulait plus qu'elle se morfond, il se levait discrètement puis il se dirigea vers June, toujours adossée à son étagère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, commença-t-il à dire, mais je n'aime pas vous voir si malheureuse...

Son regard était sincère, June vit qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, John...

La voix de June était fébrile, les sanglots lui avaient brûlé la gorge. Sa réponse tremblante renforça le sentiment d'inquiétude de John pour sa protégée.

\- Au contraire.

Il s'était à son tour adossé contre une étagère voisine, effrayé de renverser le moindre livre.

\- Vous avez vraiment une très belle boutique, ils sont tous à vous ? demanda John, le regard curieux.

\- Oui, ils étaient d'abord à ma grand-mère, ajouta-t-elle en marquant une pause. Mais depuis son décès, je les ai tous récupéré et petit à petit de je les restaure.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre grand-mère...

\- Merci.

Dans les yeux de John, June savait qu'il se demandait comment sa grand-mère était morte. Il était un homme curieux, intérieurement ça la fit sourire.

\- Elle a été assassinée...

\- Vraiment ?!

June acquiesça.

\- On a jamais retrouvé le coupable, elle est morte dans l'incendie volontaire de sa maison. Sa bibliothèque en a par chance réchappé, je crois qu'elle y tenait plus qu'à la vie... C'est pourquoi je m'en occupe corps et âme.

John pencha la tête, touché par les louables ambitions de June. S'occuper de ce qui tenait le plus à cœur à un membre de sa famille, sa grand-mère et elle devaient vraiment être très proches. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent.

\- Je vous trouve courageuse.

\- Oh non, je suis juste... quelqu'un qui aime les livres.

Ils se sourirent, complices.

\- Vous savez, John, vous êtes la seule personne qui soit aussi gentille avec moi depuis que j'ai mis les pieds à Londres.

Le docteur sourit , un peu surpris de cette révélation. Il s'était imaginé, vu l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Sherlock, qu'il avait été la personne la plus sympathique pour elle.

\- Dites plutôt que je suis le seul à être normal, plaisanta-t-il.

A ce moment là, June finit par rire aux paroles de John. Enfin, elle arrivait à ne plus uniquement penser à ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Je vais vous dire, commença-t-elle, Sherlock s'est servit de moi.

Bien entendu que Sherlock s'était servit d'elle. John n'était plus étonné que cela arrive, le grand détective faisait toujours ce genre de choses pour atteindre son but. Il avait espéré que pour une fois, il agirait différemment. Mais ce fut encore pire. June lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, avouant même leur premier baiser et l'amour qu'elle avait tenu pour Sherlock même après leur trois années d'indifférence. Pour John, la jeune femme était sensible et attachante. Tout ce qu'un prédateur comme Sherlock s'amusait à viviséquer, pour en extraire ce qu'il lui serait utile.

Et le don de lecture des micro expressions de la demoiselle était la cerise que cherchait Sherlock.

\- Parfois, c'est vraiment un con...

June ne s'attendait pas à ce que John lance une phrase comme celle-ci avec autant de déception.

\- Il vous a fait souffrir, vous aussi ?

\- Pas autant que vous, mais parfois c'est vraiment un abruti, June.

\- John, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

John plongea son regard dans celui de la jolie blonde, il avait envie qu'elle lui demande tout ce qu'il lui passait par l'esprit. Que peu à peu ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre. A cet instant, June décela dans le regard du docteur qu'il ressentait plus que de la compassion pour elle. Sa tendance à la fixer des yeux, mais en ne cessant de les cligner. La tête légèrement penchée vers elle. Elle sourit, il l'appréciait plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer.

\- Pourquoi vous restez avec lui, sachant qu'un jour, il vous fera la même chose qu'à moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua John, reprenant une posture droite. Pour le moment, je me contente de suivre le courant, vous voyez ?

June sourit comme réponse. Elle s'écarta de son étagère, s'avança dans son appartement pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de préparer du thé. John l'avait suivit sans trop s'en rendre compte. Il l'observait depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

\- Je pensais plus vous inviter à manger quelque part, si ça vous tente June.

\- C'est gentil... soupira-t-elle, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne cherche à me retrouver.

Elle fit face à John, de nouveau sur le point de pleurer.

\- Et pour le moment, je n'en ai vraiment pas envie John...

Plus qu'un appel, il avait senti le besoin de June d'être réconfortée. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, puis John l'a prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Embrassant son front, il se mit à chuchoter.

\- Vous êtes une femme remarquable June, ne pensez plus à lui...

Et bizarrement, les paroles de John lui firent l'effet d'un pansement sur les blessures de son cœur. Dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, reposant sa joue sur son torse, June était en paix. Il avait l'odeur de ses vieux bouquins que l'on ouvre que lorsque notre cœur a besoin de se reposer sur une histoire douce et rassurante.

La jeune femme sourit, John avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite.

\- Vous frôlez la crise cardiaque, docteur !

Elle rit sincèrement, et ainsi, quand elle releva le menton, John s'en saisit pour approcher son visage du sien. Plus qu'un infime espace avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. June appuya sa main sur le torse de John pour commencer à le repousser, mais ce fut la silhouette noire de Sherlock, dessinée dans l'entrée de la cuisine, qui stoppa John dans son élan de romance.

\- Sherlock ! cria John, légèrement effrayé.

June ouvrit de grands yeux, à moitié soulagée que Sherlock est empêché ce baiser, et à moitié terrorisée de lui faire face après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi vous deux, continuez donc...

Son ton sarcastique exaspéra John au plus haut point. Encore une fois, il avait vraiment tout gâché.

\- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu aurai pu sonner à la porte de la boutique !

\- Le panneau était marqué ouvert.

\- Non, contredit June, il était du côté fermé...

C'était les premiers mots qu'il entendait d'elle après l'avoir vu disparaître du MI6 dans les bras de son meilleur ami, John.

\- John, je dois parler à June. Tu veux bien t'en aller ?

June sentit son cœur se serrer tellement fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle serra le pull de John sans s'en rendre compte. Sous cette pression, John prit la demoiselle entre ses bras et il lança un regard de défi à Sherlock.

\- Non je reste. Tu n'as qu'à dire ce que tu as à dire devant moi.

\- Bien.

Sherlock s'avança alors vers eux, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il n'avait rien de changé, June avait espéré qu'il se sente coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, mais aucune trace d'une quelconque culpabilité sur le visage.

Quelques secondes suffirent à ses pensées pour imaginer ce que pourrait bien lui dire le détective. Des excuses, elle n'y croyait vraiment pas. Il allait sûrement lui dire que tout ce dont Mycroft et lui avaient parlé, était vrai et qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien à présent.

Les larmes venaient avant même que Sherlock ne se justifie. Les émotions sont si ponctuelles et imprévisibles. Ses sentiments étaient blessés et ses émotions lui faisaient ressentir la douleur. Si elle pouvait disparaître, là, tout de suite, à l'instant T, elle n'hésiterait pas. Car affronter les choses, elle ne le faisait jamais.

Quand sa grand mère mourut, elle avait fuit sa famille pour ne pas assumer ses sentiments de tristesse. Et quand Sherlock devait se justifier de son comportement, elle avait la folle envie de s'enterrer à mille lieux sous terre.

\- June... J'avais tort.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de John, pour s'approcher de Sherlock.

\- Tu comptes pour moi, et je... hésita-t-il quelques secondes, et je regrette d'avoir dit ce que tu as entendu de ma conversation avec Mycroft.

\- Ne mens pas Sherlock, ce que tu lui as dis était vraiment ce que tu pensais de moi...

June avait reculé d'un pas, Sherlock s'en était rendu compte. Il se disait que si elle s'avançait c'était bon pour lui, et qu'à l'inverse, si elle reculait c'est qu'il faisait fausse route.

\- Non, c'est faux June.

\- Tu as encore une fois voulu faire ton fier avec ton frère, Sherlock ? demanda John, l'air amusé.

Sherlock serra les dents, embêté que son colocataire soit encore entre June et lui, mais il avait raison. Le détective libéra ses mains et il brassait l'air autour de lui, avant de se retourner pour repartir vers l'avant de la boutique. June fut prise d'une envie furieuse de le poursuivre, John fut contraint de la laisser partir. Dans un dernier regard, elle se tourna vers lui dans sa course.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas...

John resta dans la cuisine un moment, avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui. June avait poursuivit Sherlock jusque la table à côté de la vitrine où pour la première fois elle l'avait embrassé.

\- Sherlock...Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Te croire et te pardonner ou bien te frapper...

Elle lui sourit, elle essayait de mettre un peu d'humour dans leur discussion bien trop sérieuse pour elle.

Debout devant la table, dos à June, Sherlock soupira longuement.

\- Tu sais quoi, le mieux c'est qu'on ne se voit plus, dit-il en se retournant pour lui sourire. Adieu.

June sous le choc ne le retint pas quand il alla vers la sortie. Puis , après avoir saisit un livre, dans un geste de colère, elle le lança dans la tête de Sherlock.

\- Aïe !

\- Crétin ! lui cria-t-elle. Tu es un crétin, Sherlock Holmes !

Retenant ses pleurs, elle attrapa un autre malheureux livre pour lui lancer au visage de toutes ses forces. Elle était rarement violente, mais Sherlock était allé trop loin.

John, quant à lui, assistait à la scène, partagé entre tristesse et amusement. Alors il préféra quitter les lieux, et rentrer tranquillement chez lui, tandis que personne ne se rendait compte de sa fuite. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son baiser, mais si Sherlock parvenait à la convaincre qu'il n'était pas comme elle l'imaginait, alors jamais il n'aurait la chance de lui plaire un jour. John renonça, pour le moment.

\- J'avais tort aussi pour ça apparemment, tu n'es pas du tout une bonne bibliothécaire...

\- Un mot de plus, et c'est l'étagère que je t'envoie ! dit-elle, très en colère.

Sherlock se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour soulever une étagère de deux mètres sur deux, remplie de plus d'une cinquantaine de livres, mais il ne voulait pas la contrarier encore plus.

\- Sherlock, as-tu, oui ou non, des sentiments pour moi ?

La question lui avait brûlé les lèvres. Son cœur s'était stoppé pendant les millièmes de secondes qui séparaient la question de la réponse.

\- Non.

Dans un sourire résolu, June baissa les bras lourdement, puis elle s'assit machinalement sur le siège dans le recoin près de la vitrine. Toutes ces années perdues à penser qu'elle comptait vraiment pour quelqu'un, ces deux jours à voir Sherlock agir avec tellement de douceur et de romance. Elle était tellement déçue.

\- Mais tu comptes pour moi, comme une amie, June.

Elle émit un rire au ton ironique.

\- Comme si tu connaissais la notion d'ami.

\- Je la connais ! ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant alors en face d'elle.

\- Non, un ami ne nous fait pas souffrir, ne nous fait pas espérer des choses fausses. Ce que tu as fait.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais autant de sentiment pour moi ! se justifia-t-il bêtement.

\- C'est faux, je te les ai avoué quand on a dormi ensemble...

Se frottant les yeux d'un revers de main, June ne voulait plus le voir. C'était un menteur, un manipulateur. Il n'était vraiment plus l'homme de ses souvenirs. Cet homme qu'elle aimait, ce n'était pas celui qui était assit en face d'elle. L'aigreur de ce monde l'avait changé en...ça. Et elle ressentait tellement de déception.

\- Finalement tu ferais mieux de sortir définitivement de ma vie Sherlock...

Devant le visage dépité de June, Sherlock comprit qu'il avait vraiment tout gâcher entre eux. Et ce qu'il ressentait le faisait -il vraiment fait les choses de la pire des manières, ou ce n'était qu'une idée... Il l'ignorait. Comme il ignore les sentiments. Il s'en voulait l'espace d'une seconde de ne pas être un humain comme les autres.

Sans même un au revoir, il se recula jusqu'à la porte, puis il la franchit sans regarder en arrière.

June pleura.

Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Il ne lui restait alors dans la vie que ses livres et sa boutique.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 : La boutique où les livres rêvent.**

Une fois de plus, June s'était laissée guider par son cœur.

La jeune femme ignorait que l'amour pouvait faire si mal, et l'absence encore plus. Un remède n'ayant guère était trouvé au fil des siècles, il suffisait que la peine passe. Mais, malgré le nombre de jours écoulés depuis leur adieu, rien ne passait assez vite à son goût. Ni les jours, ni l'espoir, ni même la tristesse. Comme un écœurement, elle faisait la grimace chaque fois qu'elle se demandait s'il pensait encore à elle. Le dégoût pour un homme qu'elle aspirait pouvoir embrasser de nouveau, c'était pour elle la seule manière de s'en sortir et de faire face. Assumer les conséquences de ses actes, de ceux de Sherlock et de vivre pour toujours avec le remord d'avoir tendu l'oreille aux paroles de Mycroft et de voir la vérité mise à nue.

June balayait les pages d'un roman qu'elle faisait semblant de lire, comme si le faire pouvait l'aider à remonter le temps. Juste un peu, pour se dire à elle-même de ne pas écouter. De fuir de ce couloir sinistre. Et de préserver les papillons dans le ventre et la magie que lui faisait vivre la présence de Sherlock.

Qu'elle se sentait idiote à souhaiter de telles choses.

Fermant violemment son livre, effrayant au passage les pauvres clients de sa boutique, elle soufflait. Longuement, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Rien dans son existence n'avait été plus palpitant que sa rencontre avec le beau détective. Aucun livre n'était comparable à l'histoire qu'elle avait commencé à vivre.

D'un pas léger, elle s'était aventurée entre les étagères bancales de sa bibliothèque. Caressant les livres du bout des doigts, elle se rappelait de chacun des mots de toutes ces romances. Il n'y en avait pas une seule qui pourrait l'aider dans sa situation. June se dit alors qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'elle guérisse de Sherlock un jour.

\- Excusez-moi, auriez-vous ce livre ? demanda un client d'une beauté enivrante, en lui montrant un papier.

\- Humm... Alors, psychologie... Voilà !

Elle remit le livre " Comment gérer les personnalités difficiles" de François Lelord et Christophe André au jeune homme, trouvant le choix un peu ironique. Gérer les personnalités difficiles, elle l'avait fait pendant quelques jours dans sa vie et ça lui suffisait amplement. Côtoyer un homme obsessionnel ne relâchant son attention que pour mieux vous souligner que vous êtes bien inférieur à son intelligence, c'était vraiment ça, gérer une personnalité difficile.

\- Mon choix vous déplaît, à ce que je vois Mademoiselle... ajouta le jeune homme, soucieux mais souriant.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas ça...

\- Vous aussi, vous en connaissez une ? demanda-t-il en montrant la couverture du livre.

\- Et c'est déjà trop ! ironisa-t-elle, légèrement amusée.

C'est alors qu'elle remarquait plus attentivement ce jeune homme, il était brun, les yeux marrons et presque aussi grand que l'était le détective... Non, elle s'opposait à ses pensées en se suggérant de ne plus comparer les hommes à Sherlock Holmes. June devait avancer, et peut être y arriverait-elle avec cet homme.

\- Je m'appelle June, la propriétaire, se présenta-t-elle en lui montrant sa main. Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu dans ma boutique, vous l'avez trouvé au hasard ?

\- On peut dire ça ... Je suis Matt, enchanté June !

Il lui prit la main, et June trouva sa peau si agréable au toucher. Elle sentait toute la force de cet homme rien que dans leur poignée de main. Il était d'une beauté consternante, et ça se sentait qu'il aimait en jouer. June hésitait encore à lui sourire franchement.

\- N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... finit-elle par dire en voulant retourner à son comptoir.

\- Justement, je me disais Hum... ça vous direz de prendre un café, avec moi ?

Matt était vraiment craquant, sa voix avait un peu défaillit sur la fin de sa demande. Il était si gêné, mais comme June l'était tout autant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- Pourquoi pas...

Matt s'était tellement attendu à un non, que de l'entendre accepter le fit sursauter de joie. Amusée, June avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à Sherlock, Sherlock et encore Sherlock. Son cœur se serrait encore à son prénom, les larmes fusaient toujours quand elle se rappelait qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais, mais elle se refusait de déprimer. Pourtant, elle regrettait déjà tout ce qu'elle promettait à Matt.

\- Génial ! dit-il, frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Ce soir ?

\- Je finis à 18 heure.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous attendre ici en lisant ce livre !

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant qu'elle finisse sa journée de travail, et Matt allait l'attendre tel un prince charmant. Un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, le bel homme alla s'asseoir à la table près de la vitrine. Un rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin pour atteindre sa chevelure d'un marron profond, les reflets d'or qui se dessinaient sur ses cheveux courts et en bataille étaient si éblouissants qu'il ressemblait à un ange directement descendu des cieux.

June se sentit un instant en dehors du monde.

Si elle se trouvait dans l'un de ses livres, Matt se définirait comme l'homme venu guérir toutes ses blessures. Ou bien il serait le déclencheur de l'ultime vérité. La vérité qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas se forcer à oublier. Elle est amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes. Et dans un dernier effort pour accepter sa fatalité, June comprit que Matt ne deviendrait jamais l'homme de ses rêves.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, l'air éteinte.

\- Je vous dois des excuses Matt, je ne peux plus prendre ce café avec vous ce soir...

Amer, Matt n'avait regardé June que quelques secondes dans les yeux. La jeune femme y avait vu toute la déception qu'il ressentait après un tel changement de plan.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ?

\- Non, répondit doucement June. J'aime un autre homme...

Sans un mot de plus, Matt s'était levé. Glissant sa lecture aux mains de June, il avait sourit, navré que ça se passe ainsi, puis il était parti. Elle comprit alors que cet homme n'était entré dans sa boutique que parce qu'elle lui avait plu. Elle se sentait presque malheureuse pour lui.

Frottant ses mains contre son jean bleu clair, June se décida de ranger les livres éparpillés un peu partout dans sa boutique. Ses clients étaient parti petit à petit, sans se soucier du travail que devait déployer June chaque jour pour retrouver la place de chacun de ses ouvrages. Peu importait, le jeune femme avait un classement bien à elle et infaillible.

Doucement, ses yeux devinrent clos. C'était à cet instant que son esprit vagabondait dans un univers qui n'était connue que d'elle seule. Son manoir au milliers de Livres. Il n'y avait pas plus bel endroit pour elle.

Le manoir était immense, digne des plus beaux chefs-d'oeuvre de l'architecture victorienne. Tout en bois sombre, l'ambiance alentour avait des reflets de thrillers. Sa représentation était faite en fonction de ses goûts. Par moment elle aimait la romance, et d'autre moment elle avait un penchant pour la lecture dite "noire".

Alors qu'elle s'avançait sur le perron fictif, les portes s'ouvrèrent pour lui permettre d'entrer. Dans cette maison, les murs étaient par moment bancales et par endroit bien définit. Comme la conscience humaine, rien n'était jamais identique et immobile. Tout se redessinait à chaque instant.

S'aventurant de pièces en pièces, des feuilles déchirées de certaines œuvres virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elles représentaient les livres presque oubliés, les vagues souvenirs d'une lecture brève et intense. Ses bouts de papier étaient là pour qu'elle se souvienne de les acheter un jour pour sa boutique.

Dans ce lieu, il n'y avait jamais la moindre contrariété. C'était son refuge. Et bien que le monde réel influence énormément sur ce lieu, June y régnait en déesse. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait ressentir la moindre caresse de ses doigts contre les murs de la bâtisse, elle ne se souciait plus de ses problèmes d'humaine.

Ce qui l'intéressait ce jour-là, c'était son classement dans la bibliothèque du manoir. De la lettre A à la lettre Z, tous les livres qu'elle avait lu y étaient répertoriés. Et P-219, le livre de Matt se rangeait dans l'étagère en bas à droite.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

\- En bas à droite... dit-elle, tâchant de se remémorer les indications de son monde fictif.

June se pencha, et du coin de l'œil, il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre. Un bref instant et son cœur était déjà en alerte. Se redressant aussi vite qu'elle le puisse, son regard trancha la pièce. Aucune personne n'était présente.

Dépitée, elle s'en voulait intérieurement d'avoir espéré un seul instant le voir.

Privée de la vision de ses belles boucles brunes, elle serrait contre sa poitrine le livre qu'elle dévorait le soir de leur rencontre, sous cette faible lumière, attablée à son petit bureau. Ses désirs se déchirèrent au souvenir de leur adieu. Elle avait souhaité qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. June était persuadée que ça éloignerait la souffrance. Mais oublier son odeur, effacer ses traits de sa mémoire, c'était pire que la douleur.

Ses mots, ceux qu'il avait osé dévoiler le soir où elle eut la chance de dormir en sa présence, ils étaient inscrits pour toujours dans son cœur. La bouche entrouverte, elle les murmura l'âme au bord de la rupture.

Vous savez, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme vous June...

Puis, terriblement attristée, elle ferma si fort les yeux que les larmes vinrent d'elles-même. Ses ongles griffés la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait encore tout près de son cœur. Sa respiration était décalée et insupportable. June finit par serrer les dents, elle culpabilisait d'avoir cru ses paroles. Et néanmoins, elle voulait qu'elles soient vraies...

Vous êtes si intéressante et si fragile, j'ai envie de vous protéger...

Comme dans un rêve, le silence devint des caresses, elle frissonna de fantasmer de ses mains sur son corps. De ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux si glaciales réveillaient en elle un ardant désir de le sentir, de le posséder.

\- De vous embrasser, dit une voix aussi effacée qu'un vieux souvenir.

Cette simple phrase fit sortir de ses rêveries la jolie femme, elle ne se sentait plus seule du tout dans sa boutique. Elle pensait d'abord à un client qui serait entré pendant qu'elle divaguait, mais impossible elle l'aurait certainement vu. Cherchant une réponse, elle en vient à penser que ce sont ses livres, ou du moins ceux de son imaginaire, qu'ils lui dictaient les phrases de Sherlock.

Encore une ombre, un glissement sourd, et June était persuadée de combattre un fantôme.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Aucune réponse.

Inquiète, elle s'interrogea. Un étranger aurait très bien pu passer dans son appartement sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte et ne ressortir qu'une fois que plus personne ne serait dans la boutique à part elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tenta une autre approche.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là... Sortez, ou j'appelle la police !

Sa voix était tremblante. Ses mains moites tentèrent d'attraper un livre assez volumineux pour assommer un quelconque agresseur tapit dans l'ombre de chez elle.

Frappant alors au hasard, le premier bruit l'a fit réagir excessivement.

\- Haaa ! cria-t-elle, les yeux fermés, les bras tendus pour mieux attaquer.

\- June !

Quelqu'un avait hurlé son prénom. Elle s'immobilisa, le livre au-dessus de la tête. Toujours prête à s'en servir de nouveau.

Alors, la pénombre de son appartement se métamorphosa en un grand et beau jeune homme brun bouclé, reconnaissable entre mille. Les premières secondes, June avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé, mais à la suite de plusieurs claques imaginaires, elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment là, juste devant elle.

\- Sherlock ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais caché dans mon appartement ?!

\- J'ai pensé que mon entrée ferait plus dramatique.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, il était vraiment insupportable.

\- Je veux dire... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis venu te parler, June.

Devant son air grave, la jeune femme déglutit. Il était si beau, elle ne se gênait pas pour fixer chaque partie de son visage. Détailler ses moindres traits dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir la moindre tristesse cachée, c'était tout ce qu'était capable de faire June. Ses expressions et ses micro expressions, elle voulait toutes qu'elles lui racontent la même chose. Qu'elle lui ait manqué au point de ne plus en vivre normalement.

\- Sherlock...

\- June, c'est important, je dois te demander quelque chose...

Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'enfin il réalise qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans la revoir. Comme elle. Sa vie était en suspend depuis qu'elle l'avait chassé de sa boutique. Les yeux de Sherlock laissaient transparaître une grande angoisse, et en même temps un besoin vital d'avouer tout ce qu'il cachait à June.

\- Je ne sais pas ... Je ne voulais plus te voir, dit-elle, peu convaincue.

\- Je sais, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort June !

Sherlock attrapa ses épaules si fermement, qu'elle en tressaillit. Sa force, ses bras, tout lui avait manqué terriblement. Un frisson lui caressa la peau, et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel au baiser. Malgré sa bonne volonté, elle l'aimait...

\- Ha oui ? murmura-t-elle, à peine consciente de ses paroles.

\- June... Mon meilleur ami, John Watson est en danger.

Son cerveau court-circuita .

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton talent pour le retrouver June !

D'un grand coup, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle, June frappa le creux des coudes de Sherlock pour se défaire vivement de sa poigne. Elle n'y croyait pas. Le bougre était venu pour lui demander son aide, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui arracher sa belle chevelure ondulée.

\- Va-t-en...

\- June, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de ...

\- VA-T-EN ! hurla-t-elle comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé auparavant.

Ses mains s'étaient automatiquement placées autour de sa tête, le visage défiguré par la haine intense qu'elle éprouvait. Tout son être s'écroulait, il se fichait encore une fois d'elle et de ses sentiments.

\- Je ne peux pas, June, insista-t-il lourdement. John va probablement mourir si nous ne faisions pas équipe pour le retrouver.

Sherlock hésita un instant avant de continuer.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir. Je sais aussi que je t'ai beaucoup déçu, mais si tu pouvais un instant mettre ta haine pour moi de côté, ça nous permettrait d'enquêter au plus vite. Je sais ce que tu ressens, tu me détestes de t'avoir menti et je ...

\- Tu ne comprends rien du tout ...

Des larmes brûlantes perlèrent sur ses joues. Son visage n'était plus aussi doux que d'ordinaire, il était creusé par la peine et assombrie par le désespoir. La bouche ouverte, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, choquée par l'imbécillité de Sherlock.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sherlock Holmes. UN IDIOT PROFONDÉMENT STUPIDE !

\- June, tu te calmes... OK ?

\- Non ! Tu es quelqu'un qui me détruit, Sherlock, avoua-t-elle en retenant un sanglot. Je croyais que tu étais revenu pour moi...

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase tellement bas, que Sherlock ne l'entendit pas complètement.

\- Comment ?

\- JE PENSAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS REVENU POUR MOI ! hurla-t-elle avant de s'écrouler à genou, les yeux ravagés par les larmes.

Interdit, Sherlock ignorait comment gérer ce genre de situation. Une tape sur la tête, un mot gentil, aucune idée ne lui semblait correcte. Alors il s'agenouilla devant elle, et décida de lui parler avec la voix la plus douce qu'il puisse émettre.

\- Je suis revenu pour toi... Car j'ai besoin de toi. John a besoin de toi, June. Je t'en prie, ne te gâches pas la vie avec des sentiments... Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Une autre grimace sur le visage de June signifia à quel point elle pouvait le haïr pour ses paroles. Aussi douloureux soit-il, elle refusait d'abandonner John - qui n'avait rien demandé- au bras d'une mort certaine. A contre-cœur, elle releva ses yeux embrumés et fixa Sherlock.

\- Je le ferai, pour John. Tu m'entends ? Pas pour toi, sûrement pas pour quelqu'un comme toi, accentua-t-elle. Mais pour John.

Sherlock se redressa, puis il lui tendit la main.

June allait sûrement regretter ce geste tout sa vie, mais elle finit par poser sa main dans celle de Sherlock Holmes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Pas d'orchidées pour le Dr Watson**

Kingly Street n'était pas la meilleure des rues de Londres, mais récemment June appréciait de plus en plus sa tranquillité. C'était une ruelle où il était simple de disparaître, pour quelques jours ou pour toujours. Entre le propriétaire pakistanais du Kingly's News et le vieux Mr Lanoix, propriétaire de la brasserie française, cette lugubre allée avec ses relents d'ordures devenait chère au cœur de la jeune blonde. Et à l'instant où elle avait accepté d'accompagner Sherlock Holmes à la recherche de son meilleur ami enlevé, June regrettait Kingly Street.

\- Sherlock, je ne veux pas être celle qui se plaint tout le temps, mais qu'est-ce que l'on fiche ici ?

Assis tous les deux sur les sièges d'un bus à étage, June et Sherlock prenaient l'air glacial de la ville en plein visage. Il est vrai que Londres n'avait pas son pareil la nuit, mais il n'y avait pas non plus un endroit en Europe aussi brumeux. Le fog, brouillard connu de tous les anglais, avait habillé la ville de son voile laiteux. Si bien que pour la vision de nuit, c'était fichu.

\- Je trouvais ça romantique comme moyen de transport, ment-il sans le moindre remord.

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi... dit-elle, à la limite de l'hypothermie.

\- Tu ne remarques vraiment rien ?

A bien y réfléchir, bien sûr qu'elle avait relevé l'étrangeté de la situation. Le regard vif de son acolyte balayait sans cesse les rives droite et gauche de l'autobus. Comme s'il patientait qu'une ombre surgisse de l'épaisse brume. June était si inquiète. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, le danger n'était jamais bien loin.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu... souffla-t-elle, tentant de se réchauffer les mains. La question c'est, qui est-ce que tu attends, Sherlock ?

Un rictus malsain se dessinait sur le visage du détective, tandis que leur véhicule filait à toute allure entre les avenues de la capitale. Les yeux étincelants de son jeune ami, June frissonna de peur. Le froid s'estompait au fur et à mesure que l'adrénaline grandissait dans son corps. Les mains moites, elle aurait voulu distinguer les moindres ombres à travers la bruine.

\- Pas qui, mais "quoi".

Les deux derniers passagers du bus touristiques se laissèrent bercer par le silence nocturne du vieux Londres. Comme sa ruelle semblait infime dans cette immense ville. A trop espionner les alentours, la demoiselle sentit ses yeux se tirer de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer pour une faible, mais il fallait avouer que les derniers échanges avec Sherlock l'avaient franchement exténué. Il avait piétiné son cœur avec hargne puis il était revenu lui demander son aide comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Rien que de se le rappeler, June perdit son sourire givré. Ses yeux tombèrent dans la mélancolie.

\- Le voilà ! dit vivement Sherlock, se levant et pointant son doigt dans l'épais manteau de brume.

Aussi vite qu'un éclair, Sherlock emmena June jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du bus pour indiquer au chauffard qu'il était temps qu'ils se quittent, puis leur pas pressés les emmenèrent près de la rive de la Tamise.

Une lueur d'aventure scintillait dans les yeux de Sherlock.

\- En bas, dans l'eau, il y a notre indice June...

Effrayée, la jolie blonde couvrit sa bouche.

\- Ils n'ont quand même pas...

\- Non, John est encore en vie. J'en suis persuadé.

Rassurée par les dires de son ami, June avait pourtant un doute. Est-ce que Sherlock tentait de se convaincre, ou bien en était-il vraiment persuadé. Seul l'histoire leur dira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Une sacrée cargaison...

June avait tenté de le retenir, mais le jeune homme avait escaladé les parois des quais pour descendre au plus près de la surface de l'eau.

\- Sherlock ! C'est dangereux !

Après un ultime effort pour regagner le haut de la rive, Sherlock se dépoussiéra aux côtés de June. Ce qui la fit rapidement éternuer.

\- Une cargaison ?

\- De drogue June ! Je sais à présent qui a enlevé John...

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, June laissa Sherlock appelait ses amis de Scotland Yard. Aussitôt fait, de nombreuses sirènes réveillèrent tout le quartier. Pour ne pas interférer avec les forces de l'ordre, June s'était mise dans un coin reculé de la scène. Près d'un abri de fortune, sous un arbre très feuillu, elle était gelée. Ses membres endoloris tremblaient sans même qu'elle ne s'en rend compte.

Sherlock discutait avec un homme plutôt charmant, un policier d'une trentaine d'année au long manteau noir. A le voir, il semblait plus être un chef qu'un simple bleu. Discrètement, June tentait de lire sur leurs lèvres.

" ... John ... Enlever par Vengeance..."

" Qui est-elle..."

" ... Personne qui..."

Dommage que ses talents en lecture de lèvres ne soient pas aussi développés que ceux en micro expressions. Mais vu les regards furtifs dans sa direction, il était clair que l'autre homme se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec un détective tel que Sherlock Holmes. Alors, elle se sentit aussi petite que misérable.

Maintenant que Sherlock avait réussit à trouver qui avait enlevé John, il n'aurait sûrement plus besoin d'elle. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait été utile en rien. Simple accompagnatrice, June avait l'irrépressible envie de se laisser aller aux sanglots.

\- Tu viens, June ?

Sherlock avait quitté son ami pour la rejoindre sans qu'elle ne le remarque, ses yeux exprimèrent la surprise.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi, Sherlock ?

\- Oui, toujours June.

Si elle n'était déjà pas sous le charme de ce bougre, June aurait craqué au sublime sourire qu'il avait osé lui montrer sous cet arbre. Rien qu'à elle. Sincère.

-J'y suis bien obligée de toute façon, se renfrogna-t-elle, faussement boudeuse.

Sherlock lui sourit encore. Il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaite d'une demoiselle, même à ses dépends. Lui prenant la main pour l'emporter avec lui, Sherlock se dirigea vers le premier taxi qu'il aperçut.

La destination était inconnue aux oreilles de June, mais peu importe, elle n'était qu'une spectatrice de cette enquête. Et blottit dans ce cab, elle se laissa aller aux mauvais souvenirs de sa relation avec Sherlock jusqu'ici. Comme une piqûre de rappel, elle avait l'intention de ne jamais oublier qu'elle lui en voulait encore de l'avoir autant malmené.

C'était uniquement pour John qu'elle faisait tout ça. Lui, il ne méritait vraiment pas de subir Sherlock Holmes et ses travers.

\- June, je suis content que tu aies renoncé à tes sentiments pour moi, sinon ça aurait été vraiment insupportable, tu mérites tout mon respect, tu sais et ...

\- STOP ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus Sherlock, compris ?

Penaud, il avait acquiescé malgré lui.

\- Tu te trompes...ajouta-telle, la voix au bord des larmes.

Le regard perdu de l'autre côté de la vitre, June semblait si triste. Sherlock aurait voulu s'avancer vers elle pour la consoler, mais retrouver John lui demandait toute sa concentration. Il n'avait aucune intention de perdre son temps avec des futilités comme l'Amour ou la compassion.

Dans un silence de mort, les deux jeunes gens finirent par arriver à destination. June ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, les paroles de Sherlock l'avaient atteinte plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Sherlock ne s'attarda pas sur la question, il s'avançait sur le perron d'une maison à la classe inouïe. June se disait que cet endroit ressemblait tellement à l'appartement du premier ministre. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, car elle n'était en rien présentable.

Au bout de trois coups, la porte noire s'ouvrit lentement. Tel l'apparition d'un fantôme, le sang de June se figea dans ses délicates veines. Ses yeux exorbités révélèrent sa stupeur. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'aîné des Holmes se tenait avec sa cruelle élégance.

\- Vous ... !

June s'était précipitée sur lui, sans même le réaliser. Il avait bousillé l'histoire qu'elle avait aimé croire entre Sherlock et elle.

\- June ! Calme-toi !

\- Oh, je vois que tu as ramené ton animal de compagnie remplaçant, dit Mycroft, avec un air supérieur. Tiens la en laisse, veux-tu ?

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! lui cria-t-elle dessus, les bras retenus par le jeune Holmes.

\- Mycroft, on a besoin de son aide autant que de la tienne, je t'en prie...

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Sherlock aussi suppliant, John devait vraiment compter pour lui. Une pointe de jalousie transperça le cœur déjà fragile de la lady, et, après s'être calmée, elle entra, accompagnée de Sherlock, chez le grand manitou du gouvernement britannique.

\- Son nom Sherlock.

\- James.

Si June ne connaissait pas la retenue inébranlable du grand frère, elle aurait juré qu'il avait avalé de travers.

\- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, cet homme là Sherlock est intouchable.

\- Ses sbires ont enlevé John...

\- Intouchable ou pas, il faut qu'on le retrouve ! dit June, achevant les pensées inavouées de son ami détective.

Un sourire entendu illumina le visage du beau brun. June se sentait enfin de son côté.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous...

Plus qu'un bruit qui déchire le silence, la claque retentissante de June sur le visage bouffi de Mycroft déferla en échos dans tout l'appartement.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas nous dissimuler des indices qui nous permettraient de libérer John...

Le regard furieux de Mycroft la glaça jusqu'au fond de son âme. Sa colère était justifiée mais cracher sur le désespoir de son frère, June ne l'avait pas supporté. Sa main était parti avant les mots, et elle ne le regrettait vraiment pas.

Sherlock s'interposa entre eux.

\- Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez, mais après cela... Je ne veux plus Jamais la revoir, Sherlock.

De son nez pointu, il montra June avec autant de dégoût que de haine. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre à dos tout le monde. La main chaude de Sherlock glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis après que Mycroft ne soit allé chercher un dossier dans son bureau, le jeune homme se pencha à l'oreille de la bibliothécaire.

\- Tu as été remarquable...

Un frisson d'excitation non dissimulée jaillit de cet échange. La voix suave du détective était son atout le plus puissant.

Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle le remercia. Mycroft les avait rejoint, toujours aussi révulsé par la demoiselle.

\- Je n'ai pu obtenir que l'adresse de quelques uns de ses sous fifres... Est-ce que ça vous convient, Attila ?

Le petit surnom de Mycroft pour June, les firent tous un peu sourire. C'est vrai que la baffe avait été aussi violente qu'un coup de hache de barbare.

\- Merci Mycroft.

Big Brother toisa son petit frère du regard. Que pouvait-il bien trouver de charmant à une femme aussi impertinente que cette bibliothécaire d'un quartier pauvre.

Sur le papier que leur avait tendu Mycroft, une adresse y était inscrite. "Résidence des Orchidées, Bloomsbury Street, Londres.". Sherlock avait déjà fait tout le cheminement dans son esprit, l'endroit n'était qu'à quelques stations de métro Northern Line. Froissant le papier entre ses doigts, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps chez Mycroft et ils le quittèrent sans même un au revoir de politesse.

Seul, le grand homme soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Petit frère, tu sais vraiment choisir tes amis...

Pendant ce temps, le couple nocturne courait à travers les rues de la ville. Le brouillard s'était légèrement dissipé, de quoi voir à plus de deux pas devant soi. Toujours main dans la main, June suivait autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire. Mais les grandes enjambées de Sherlock allaient bientôt avoir raison d'elle.

La jeune femme espérait tellement que ce moment dure une éternité, malheureusement la vie de John était en jeu.

\- Par ici ! lui indiqua-t-il d'un grand geste.

\- Sherlock, attends, s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas te suivre à cette vitesse !

Ses ballerines lui torturaient les orteils, bientôt elle devrait courir pieds nus. Mais Sherlock ne ralentit que le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Bloomsbury Street était plus proche que jamais, et avec elle, la libération de son meilleur ami.

Alors, trouvant qu'elle commençait réellement à le ralentir, il s'arrêta près d'elle pour s'en saisir et la porter dans ses bras. Un peu choquée, elle se laissait faire mais elle espérait surtout qu'on ne voit pas sa lingerie sous sa longue robe bleue.

\- Sherlock ! Doucement !

Il s'était mit à courir, et June craignait pour sa vie. Entre les passages piétons forcés et les crissements de pneu des voitures les frôlant, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

A peine arrivés à l'adresse tant attendue, Sherlock déposa June avec une grande douceur, avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés. Sa respiration était tellement prononcée que June craignait l'arrêt respiratoire à tout moment puis la syncope.

\- C-Ça ... m'apprendra... A... Jouer les ... Chevaliers servants, s'étrangla-t-il, le regard plongé dans celui de sa comparse.

D'une main tendue, June l'aida à se relever. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

\- T-tu ... Hum, tu connais l'art du déguisement ?

L'air interrogateur de June obligea Sherlock à déchirer sa robe en bas pour qu'elle devienne aussi provocante que possible. Il descendit ses manches au maximum sur ses épaules, puis dans un geste rapide et efficace, il utilisa la pince à cheveux de la jeune fille pour lui faire un chignon des plus sexy.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Tu es fou ? S'égosilla-t-elle en constatant les dégâts sur sa tenue.

\- Va jouer de ton charme sur les gardes, pendant ce temps...

Il lui retira ses lunettes, ce qui accentua son côté tigresse.

\- Je rentre pour neutraliser les autres !

June avait les larmes aux yeux, ainsi c'était certain qu'elle allait finir par mourir de froid. Mais le danger lui réchauffait les entrailles, elle devait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé auparavant. Attiser un homme pour le manipuler.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable, mais Sherlock avait frappé à la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation. Derrière la porte bancale, un grognement d'homme à peine réveillé se fit entendre. Tout son corps se mit à trembler mais lorsque des regards mauvais se posèrent sur elle, June prit la pause la plus séduisante qu'elle connaissait.

\- Salut mes chéris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ma jolie ? Grommela un homme loin d'être anglais.

\- Je viens pour vous faire passer du bon temps, mes mignons. Votre boss, James, veut vous récompenser.

Sa réplique fit mouche dans l'esprit des deux étrangers. Redressant pompeusement sa poitrine, elle espérait au fond d'elle que Sherlock allait bientôt tous les mettre au tapis avant qu'ils ne posent leur mains sales sur son corps fébrile.

\- Oh oh ... Miam, le boss est trop bon avec nous !

Le premier homme saisit de sa grosse paluche le bras de June, un air affamé dans le regard. Elle ferma les yeux si forts que lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les deux criminels étaient évanouis sur le sol. Un coup de pied, et elle les ramena dans l'entrée pour mieux refermer les portes derrière elle et sa petite tenue.

\- Tu en as mis du temps ...

\- Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu ! J'ai du passer par le toit.

June lui sourit, complice. Sherlock ne put retenir son regard de s'attarder sur son décolleté affriolant et sur sa longue et fine nuque totalement dévêtue. Pour peu, il plongerait ses crocs dans cette chair luisante et enivrante. Interdit, Sherlock baissa son regard avide de tendresse et reprit son chemin vers la libération de John.

June avait noté toutes ses expressions.

A l'étage, une porte était fermée. Derrière il y avait un bruit de claquement, et des soupirs résignés. June en était certaine, John se faisait torturé juste sous leur nez. Elle retint un sanglot qui risquerait d'alerter le reste des malfrats. Ils étaient peut être armés, et eux, ils n'avaient que Sherlock et son incroyable adresse.

\- Sherlock, je ne veux pas que John meurt.. murmura-t-elle, les yeux plein de détresse.

Convaincu que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, Sherlock tendit l'oreille. Mais, plus observateur qu'autre chose, il vit une lumière constante mais grésillante sous le pas de la porte. Alors, d'un geste brute, il ouvrit la porte. Arrachant un cri à la jeune femme.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter...

Dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il y avait un téléviseur et quelques sièges. Un peu à l'allure d'une salle de cinéma, à l'écran on y diffusait les derniers actes de tortures appliqués à John Watson. June détourna le regard, révulsée par l'horreur des images.

\- Mon dieu, ils vont le tuer ... couina-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Non, ils le retiennent en otage... Ils attendent plus qu'une simple exécution.

June tressaillit. John, leur John, était entrain de subir les pires sévices, juste sous leurs yeux, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien empêcher pour le moment. La jeune femme sanglota, faisant plus attention aux vidéos diffusées. Ils étaient en direct.

Du coup, elle rapprocha son regard de l'écran. Essayant de déceler la moindre micro expression qui révélerait un détail sur son état de santé ou sur ses ravisseurs. Le son était absent mais on pouvait apercevoir ses lèvres bougeaient très légèrement.

\- Il n'est pas seul Sherlock... Regarde, il fronce légèrement le front...

\- C'est sûr, il y a de quoi détester celui qui lui fait ça...

Ils se regardèrent, désolés, puis ils décidèrent de couper court à la séance.

\- Ayant observer les images, ils sont certainement dans un hangar. Le gang dirigé par le dit James a de nombreux entrepôts dans Londres. Ça nous prendrait un temps considérable de tous les visiter, désespéra Sherlock, sachant que le temps leur était compté.

\- Inutile de tous les visiter...

Sherlock se redressa, fixant June, incrédule.

June prit une carte posée sur la table, à droite de l'écran. Un gros point rouge leur indiquait l'emplacement certain de l'un des entrepôt de la bande. Et avec un peu de chance, celui où ils détenaient leur cher ami.

\- Un peu facile mais je pense que ton frère ne nous a pas donné cette adresse pour rien...

Il était évident que la trouvaille de la cargaison non loin du point d'enlèvement de John, puis la dite adresse donnée généreusement par Mycroft, n'étaient pas des indices donnés au hasard. Mais c'est toujours ainsi qu'agissait son aîné. Dévoiler, mais pas tout. A la résidence des Orchidées, ils étaient certain de mettre la main sur une preuve capitale pour retrouver le docteur.

\- Même si John n'est pas aux Orchidées, Mycroft nous a fourni la preuve ultime.

Sherlock sourit, il était fier de son grand frère.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Ton amour commence quand tu sais que tu n'en as qu'un**

Dans un hangar, au bord de la Tamise.

\- Tu crois que c'est ici ? l'interrogea la jeune blonde.

Cachée derrière son grand ami brun, elle tenait fermement ses épaules, de peur qu'il ne fonce tête baissée dans le danger.

\- Élémentaire, Mrs Johnson.

Le sourire délicat de Sherlock arracha un battement de cœur à June. Sous sa robe bleue déchirée, sa poitrine la brûlait. En plus d'apprécier la compagnie du détective, l'adrénaline lui donnait une forte fièvre. Ses yeux étudièrent minutieusement chaque partie de la zone où était détenu le pauvre John.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il nous faudrait un plan ?

\- Je suis entrain d'y réfléchir, déclara-t-il, l'index frottant nerveusement son menton.

Le regard de Sherlock vacillait, perdu dans ses réflexions. Au plus profond de son être, June espérait qu'ils ne se soient pas tromper de hangar. Les images de John subissant des coups violents revenaient sans cesse, comme gravées dans ses pupilles. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la vie de détective pouvait être aussi éprouvante. Il n'y avait décidément pas que dans les livres policiers que de telles histoires pouvaient exister.

\- Je pense qu'ils nous attendent... conclue Sherlock, le regard fixé sur le hangar. Même s'ils ignorent que l'on est passé par les Orchidées avant, je suis persuadé que le chef de tout cet enlèvement m'attend.

\- C'est donc un piège... murmura June, perturbée à l'idée qu'ils ne s'en sortiront peut-être pas vivants.

\- Piège ou non, il faut sauver John.

La détermination dans la voix du jeune homme fit frémir la bibliothécaire. Mais elle aussi pensait que le devoir de sauver John leur incombait. Peu importe le sort que l'avenir lui réservait. Elle était prête à tout mettre en jeu pour sauver l'ami de Sherlock. Son ami. Car John avait été présent lorsqu'elle n'était plus que le résidu d'elle-même après que Sherlock ait piétiné son âme. Alors, elle le considérait à présent comme son ami.

Un doigt sur la bouche, Sherlock lui fit signe de le suivre tout en restant silencieuse au possible. Accroupis, ils avancèrent de plus en plus vers le hangar. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment, c'est que son acolyte n'ait pas eu la mauvaise idée de les faire passer par la Tamise. Heureusement pour elle, il les arrêta derrière un muret juste devant l'entrée du bâtiment.

Dans le regard de Sherlock focalisé sur sa poitrine, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il espérait d'elle qu'elle utilise de nouveaux ses charmes pour étourdir les gardes tandis que monsieur l'acrobate les assommerait les uns après les autres. Mais, fronçant les sourcils, June lui indiqua que cette fois-ci ça ne risquerait pas de fonctionner et qu'il ne faisait que l'utiliser comme appât. Grognant que la jeune femme ne suive pas son idée, il lui saisit le bras et il la projeta de force à la vue de tous. Premièrement choquée, elle se retrouva vite en colère contre cet idiot de Sherlock qui n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer au casse-pipe.

\- Hé ! Vous là, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! lui hurla un des hommes de garde du hangar.

\- Moi ? questionna June, ayant prit intentionnellement une pose lascive. Je travaille, chérie. Ce sont mes docks ici !

\- Va traîner tes jolies miches ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ton cas, la menaça-t-il en lui montrant que sa ceinture était ornée d'un étui à revolver. Compris, chérie ?

Un sourire serré, et June tourna les talons. Dans son dos, elle pouvait entendre les rires gras des ravisseurs avant de ne distinguer plus qu'un bruit sourd et un silence pesant. Sherlock avait, encore une fois, réussit à les assommer en un tour de main. Soulagée de s'en être sortie vivante, elle se jurait intérieurement que le détective ne perdait rien pour attendre.

\- June ! Dépêche-toi !

Un petit pas de course, et ils se retrouvèrent juste à la porte de l'entrepôt, glissant l'oreille pour en distinguer le moindre bruit. Mais le silence se faisait maître, inquiétant les deux comparses.

\- Je crois que l'on est arrivé au point de non retour June, avoua gravement Sherlock. Si tu me suis, j'ignore si je pourrais te protéger de ce qu'il risque de nous arriver. Je comprendrais si tu ne...

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, June posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour le dissuader d'aller au bout de ses pensées.

\- Je ne serais déjà plus là si je m'arrêtais au fait de risquer ma vie, dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Se voulant rassurante, sa main tremblante trompée sa profonde peur. Elle appréhendait surtout de voir l'un de ses deux amis finir en chair à canon.

Sherlock lui saisit la main qui était restée sur ses lèvres. Il y déposa un tendre baiser pour la remercier, puis, sans un mot, il l'emmena faire face aux ravisseurs de John. A ce niveau du jeu, il n'y avait plus de marge d'erreur. Soit ils se sauvaient tous, soit ils y restaient tous.

Le hangar était immense. Son revêtement en décrépitude était cohérent avec l'ambiance lugubre de cette soirée brumeuse. Le claquement de leur pas sur le sol bétonné résonnait dans chaque endroit du bâtiment. Leur arrivée imminente réveilla quelques gardes, c'est à cet instant qu'entra en scène le principal coupable de cet enlèvement. Le piège se refermait sur eux. June pouvait en imaginer les barreaux de leur cage.

\- Sherlock Holmes... prononça un homme aux allures de politicien.

\- Coach, c'est bien comme cela qu'on vous appelle dans le milieu ? demanda Sherlock, se tenant droit, un large sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez donc trouvé mon "petit paquet" ? se renseigna-t-il avec un léger accent.

\- Scotland Yard s'en charge... répondit le détective, avant de sortir une arme et de la pointer directement sur le Coach.

Les gardes restants dégainèrent à leur tour leur arme, des plus gros calibres que le ridicule revolver de Sherlock. A cet instant, June avait déjà l'impression d'être morte et balancée dans les eaux crasseuses du fleuve londonien.

\- Libérez John, et je ne vous tuerais pas ce soir, trancha Sherlock, le regard rivé sur son ennemi.

Grand et imposant, le Coach lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il remonta ses lourdes lunettes sur son nez, puis il ricana en faisant quelques pas, se rapprochant de ses gardiens.

\- Malheureusement pour votre ami, vous êtes bien trop curieux de mes affaires pour que je vous laisse en vie.

June ne prononçait pas le moindre mot, le moindre souffle. Elle avait l'impression de vivre en dehors de la scène qui se jouait devant elle, mais elle n'ignorait pas que sa vie était également en jeu. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence outre mesure et ça la confortait dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune importance sur cette affaire. Quand soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle aussi pouvait être utile.

Penchant légèrement la tête, elle observa le ravisseur sous toutes ses coutures. Ses expressions, sa façon de se tenir et de parler. Elle arrivait à en déduire qu'il était sûr de lui, certain d'avoir l'avantage. Mais rien que le fait que ses mains hésitent entre l'immobilité et le poing serré indiquait que son humeur varié entre le malaise et l'agressivité.

-D'autant plus, que le Dr Watson n'était rien d'autre qu'un appât et qu'à la vue de son inutilité, il a fallu que je m'en débarrasse pour ne pas à le transporter un peu partout, ajouta-t-il d'une traite, les yeux levés au ciel.

\- Menteur ! lui cria June à gorge déployée, surprenant tout le monde. John est toujours en vie et nous allons le récupérer !

Son air déterminé déstabilisa un temps les ravisseurs, avant qu'ils ne se décident à se moquer d'elle. Sherlock n'avait cessé de la contempler. Ce brin de fille à l'air si fragile, elle était capable de tant de courage. Il reprit conscience de la situation et il fixa de nouveau le mafieux.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez mettre la vie en de vos amis en danger à ce point Mr Holmes... siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je crois que c'est surtout le danger qui les appelle.

June sourit à cette réponse. C'est vrai que Sherlock lui avait forcé la main jusqu'à maintenant, mais il avait fait preuve de gentillesse en lui laissant le choix de le suivre ou non jusqu'au dénouement. La poitrine de la jeune femme se réchauffa à l'idée que, tout compte fait, le jeune détective n'était pas un être sans cœur.

\- June, tu me fais confiance ? l'interpella Sherlock, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le malfaiteur et ses deux sbires.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Et si elle disait oui, que ferait-il d'insensé ? Allait-il en mourir et la laisser survivre à tout ce drame ? Encore seule, mais cette fois-ci pour l'éternité ? June se retrouvait sans voix mais son visage exprimait la douloureuse décision qu'elle se devait de prendre, et se mordant la lèvre, au bord des larmes, elle acquiesça.

Sherlock ferma l'espace d'une seconde les yeux, un instant effrayé à l'idée d'échouer son plan. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance que ses amis portaient en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez vous deux ?! leur cria le vil Coach. J'en ai assez, tuez-les !

Tandis que les hommes de main du chef du cartel braquaient leur arme sur les deux jeunes gens, Sherlock repoussa d'un coup d'épaule June aussi loin de lui qu'il le put.

\- MAINTENANT ! cria Sherlock en tirant un premier coup sur l'un des deux gardes, ce qui le tua immédiatement.

Effrayée et déstabilisée par le choc, la jeune femme resta accroupie sur le sol, les mains sur la têtes espérant que Sherlock s'en sorte indemne. Dans l'agitation, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que le détective qui avait tiré. Les mafieux avaient aussi commencé les tirs. Elle craignait de prendre une balle perdue et elle se posait mille questions. Surtout si Sherlock pourrait éviter toutes ces balles.

La tête baissée, June se mit à ramper aussi rapidement qu'elle le puisse. Rapidement, les coups de feu se firent de plus en plus rare. A force d'avancer, la demoiselle ne faisait plus attention à l'endroit où ses mains se posaient et elle finit par mettre les doigts dans une substance visqueuse... Et rouge. C'était du sang. De peur d'en découvrir la provenance, June hésita longtemps avant de doucement relever le regard. Tremblante, elle faillit s'évanouir en découvrant une chevelure noire. Mais rapidement, elle s'aperçut que le mort n'avait rien de la carrure du détective. Elle reprit alors une profonde respiration.

Les tirs ayant cessé, elle releva la visage et, à son grand étonnement, elle vit John tenir le ravisseur en joue tandis qu'un autre sbire, encore vivant, tenait lui Sherlock au bout de son fusil.

\- Non ! Sherlock ! hurla June, terrifiée qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

\- June ! Reste où tu es, tu m'entends ?

Bloquée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends idiot ?! Bute-le ! vociféra le chef, avant de se faire étrangler un peu plus par John.

\- Lâche ton arme, ou ton patron y passe ! menaça John à son tour.

Le dernier brigand encore armé grogna un bon coup avant de braquer fixement son arme sur sa cible, il allait tirer sur Sherlock.

June n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant la détonation. Dans un hurlement déchirant, elle se laissa retomber sur les genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Terrorisée, elle refusait de voir la balle tuer son seul et unique amour. Agenouillée, les yeux rivés sur le sol et ses mains la retenant de tomber, June tremblait de tout son être, persuadée qu'elle venait de tout perdre. Dans son esprit, c'était le néant. Plus aucunes pensées, juste un profond sentiment de détresse.

\- June ?

Au tintement de sa voix, June releva son visage, les yeux remplis de larmes. Sherlock se tenait, là debout devant elle, il semblait si inquiet et le jeune homme avait l'air de se demander la raison pour laquelle June se mettait dans cet état.

\- Sherlock ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de le voir toujours debout et l'autre homme à terre. Comment...

Des pas retentirent de l'autre côté du hangar, June observa alors un homme s'avancer vers eux. Les bras tendus, une arme dans les mains, le canon encore fumant de son dernier tir de précision. Les yeux écarquillés, elle reconnut immédiatement l'homme au cheveux grisonnant avec qui Sherlock avait conversé plus tôt dans la nuit. Voyant que June ne réagissait plus, Sherlock continua :

\- June, tu vas bien ?

Fronçant les sourcils pour se remettre de ses émotions, la demoiselle se redressa sur ses jambes et elle se tint du mieux qu'elle le put.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout, Sherlock, lui répondit-elle, chancelante. Comment John et... ce policier, ont-ils pu intervenir ?

\- J'ai simplement attendu votre arrivée pour me défaire de mes liens, commenta John Watson, le bras toujours autour du cou du Coach.

\- Et j'ai prévenu Lestrade qu'il aurait sûrement à intervenir quand je lui en donnerais le signal...

\- Impressionnant, conclut-elle.

La fierté se lit alors sur le visage du détective. Elle avait enfin reconnu qu'il avait de quoi l'impressionner. Le dernier coup de feu avait eu raison du dernier bandit avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'en terminer avec le grand brun. Quand le regard de June se posa sur le policier et qu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait également, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire en signe de remerciement. Il venait de tous les sauver.

\- Bande d'enfoirés ! cracha le chef déchu tout en feignant de se débattre.

\- James Thompson, alias le Coach, je vous arrête, expliqua Lestrade tout en mettant des menottes au criminel.

C'était terminé, et mis à part les gémissements de colère du Coach, un silence pesait sur le dock. June le regardait partir en compagnie du policier, au loin les lumières des sirènes des voitures vacillaient entre le bleu et le rouge. La pression retombait, et avec elle, les émotions et l'adrénaline s'amenuisaient. June en frissonna de froid. Vêtue de sa robe bleue déchirée, et de souliers bien trop usées par leur escapade nocturne, elle se disait qu'elle serait bien chanceuse si elle ne finissait pas avec une pneumonie d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Cependant, ce n'était rien à côté des blessures de son ami le docteur. Quand elle le vit si faible, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne subisse jamais ce genre de tortures.

\- John, souffla-t-elle en s'élançant pour le serrer contre elle.

Watson l'accueillit à bras ouvert, et malgré ses blessures, il s'efforça de l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il le put. Jetant un regard amusé à Sherlock, qui semblait jalouser cette embrassade.

\- Pardon qu'on ait mis autant de temps à te retrouver, lui dit June en s'éloignant un peu pour le laisser respirer.

\- Tu me connais John, j'aurai fait deux fois plus vite si cette jeune femme n'avait pas tenu à m'accompagner ! prononça Sherlock, s'étant rapproché d'eux.

June se sentit tellement offusquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, qu'elle se laissa aller à une frappe de le bras du jeune homme. Mais elle regretta vite son geste lorsqu'elle s'aperçut, qu'un grand sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de son ami.

\- Imbécile !

\- Allons June, je n'aurai jamais pu faire ce sauvetage sans toi, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Et malgré le sang-froid qu'elle s'était promis de garder, sa remarque la fit rougir plus que de raison. Légèrement fâchée pour dissimuler son bonheur, elle tourna le visage à l'opposé.

\- Tu parles, je n'ai fait que me dépraver pour distraire les gardes...

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle faire équipe ! ajouta John pour la rassurer de son utilité.

\- Je suis toujours surprise que ce soit aussi bien finit, ajouta-t-elle, nous sommes tous les trois en vie !

Sa bonne humeur mit du baume au cœur à leur petit groupe. Tant bien qu'ils se mirent a rire tout bas. Se rendant compte de la chance qui leur avait sourit. Ses romans pouvaient bien aller se rhabiller, jamais elle n'avait vécu d'histoire plus palpitante qu'en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson.

\- Il est temps de rentrer je pense. June, je te raccompagne en taxi chez toi ? lui proposa Sherlock.

La jeune femme venait alors de réaliser, qu'avant toute cette aventure, ils n'étaient plus censés se revoir. Il lui avait fait ses adieux, elle les avait accepté. Et maintenant qu'ils allaient tous rentrer, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était la seule à repartir de son côté. Dans sa piteuse vie de bibliothécaire morose entre des rayons poussiéreux de livres qui en réalité ne pouvaient plus rien lui apporter.

June aurait voulu avoir le cran de lui dire de la ramener chez lui. La jolie blonde aurait souhaité ne jamais plus rentrer et continuer de vivre dans cette euphorie d'accompagner le plus grand détective de Londres et son fidèle ami. Toutefois, elle ne fit rien. Son épaule sursauta et un acquiescement suggéra une réponse positive à la proposition de Sherlock.

Laissant John au soin des ambulanciers présents, Sherlock fit signe à la demoiselle de le suivre. Un coup de fil et le taxi leur était apprêté. Comme elle aurait aimé ne pas monter dans ce véhicule. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle s'était figé devant la portière ouverte. Le regard au ras du sol. Sherlock n'avait pas manqué ce détail.

\- June ?

Restant silencieuse tandis qu'elle se résignait à monter dans le taxi, elle projeta son regard sur le paysage défilant à travers la vitre.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? lui demanda le jeune homme, inquiet de la voir en retrait.

\- Non.

Johnson mentait si mal, que même un débutant en micro-expressions tel que Sherlock pouvait déceler qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Mais comment lui expliquer que la douleur qui l'étouffait n'avait rien de physique. Et pourtant, elle était si oppressante qu'elle en avait du mal à la chasser. June ne pouvait plus lui avouer que c'était de le perdre qui l'accabler. Car elle avait prit la décision de le chasser de sa vie.

Mais c'était impossible. Elle avait pour lui plus de sentiments qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La destination était à présent toute proche, June avait l'envie de se confesser pour la dernière fois.

\- Sherlock, j'ai compris que nous sommes à des milliers de mondes différents, commença-t-elle, se préparant à descendre et à rentrer chez elle. Et qu'il est temps que l'on se dise définitivement adieu...

Sherlock ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vide, il ne faisait qu'écouter la déclaration de la jeune femme. Ne discernant aucune expression sur son visage, elle ouvrit la portière une fois le véhicule arrêter au coin de sa sinistre ruelle. Puis elle poursuivit :

\- Mais je t'aime, lui avoua-t-elle, dos à lui, les pieds déjà en dehors de la voiture. Et, comme ce soir, je t'aurai suivi dans toutes tes aventures pour toujours... Adieu.

Ne le voyant pas émettre la moindre syllabe, ou bouger le moindre doigt, elle finit par claquer cette portière et avançant dans la pénombre, le véhicule démarra et repartit finir sa course jusqu'au 221B Baker Street.

Le froid s'immisça jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Lui glaçant la chair et les os. June n'avait même plus de quoi verser des larmes. Ses yeux rougis par leur mésaventure, elle ne souhaitait plus que de les voir se fermer sur son oreiller. Oublier qu'elle avait vécu près d'un homme qui rendait la vie aussi dangereuse que passionnante. Effacer les traits fins de son visage et les courbes de sa chevelure noir corbeau. Ne plus penser à ses mains, à ses lèvres.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa boutique, elle hésita un moment avant d'y entrer. Chez elle lui semblait maintenant si peu accueillant. Derrière un pan de bois de la vitrine, elle y prit une clé dissimulée en cas d'urgence, puis elle l'inséra dans la serrure pour en ouvrir la porte.

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans sa boutique, June ne prêta plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne remarqua pas les pas rapides se précipiter sur elle. Ni même cette ombre familière l'envelopper de ses bras. Elle ne se rendit compte de cette présence que lorsqu'il enfouit son visage au creux de sa nuque.

\- Sherlock ?

La voix empreinte à l'émotion, elle en venait à se demander s'il était vraiment là. S'il était réellement descendu de ce taxi et qu'il avait couru la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Sher...-lock...

C'était son odeur, ses mains, son souffle. Tout son corps le reconnaissait. Un million de papillons ne lui auraient pas fait le même effet que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son cœur en cet instant. C'était inespéré.

Si heureuse, elle se retourna pour mieux le voir. Pour mieux le caresser, le toucher et le sentir. Plongeant son regard rempli de larmes dans celui de son seul amour, elle ne put retenir un sanglot de joie. Les yeux glaçants de Sherlock lui réchauffait tout son être.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas June, lui murmura-t-il tendrement et si désespéramment.

Dans cette sombre ruelle qu'est Kingly Street, le baiser qu'offrit le détective à la jeune bibliothécaire fit de cette endroit, le temps d'un soir, le plus merveilleux des endroits sur Terre.

S'invitant chez elle, Sherlock se jura alors de ne plus la laisser partir.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 : Les yeux noirs du crocodile**

* * *

 **Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère érotique soft. Pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas la lire, passez à la partie suivante pour le même chapitre sans cette scène érotique soft. Merci - _Orosei_**

June sentit un souffle l'effleurait. Et un frisson gronda dans sa poitrine. Le long de son cou, Sherlock y avait glissé ses tendres lèvres arrondies de plaisir. Les yeux si clairs du détective lui transperçaient la peau, et lui ravissaient le cœur. Leurs corps se touchèrent, et leurs bouches se prirent avec la violence d'une passion trop longtemps refoulée. La langue du grand brun savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, et June la désirait autant que les caresses de son partenaire. Glissant sa main dans la nuque de la jolie blonde, il rompit leur baiser pour s'attarder sur la descente de ses seins. Avec ses dents, il fit tomber la bretelle du reste de robe que portait June. Son épaule lui offrait une peau douce et blanche, lui donnant terriblement l'envie d'y planter ses crocs et de la marquer de rouge.

Le regard trouble de June lui donna l'audace de faire glisser le reste de sa tenue pour qu'elle termine sur le sol. S'abandonnant sous ses mains, il emmena la jeune fille dans sa chambre pour la renverser sur ce lit où il avait déjà eu l'occasion de dormir. Sherlock en admira la beauté de June. Ses seins délicats et affreusement appétissants lui firent comme une décharge de désir dans son aine.

\- Tu me rends complétement dingue, June... souffla-t-il, s'allongeant sur ce corps qu'il voulait posséder.

À présent trop étroit dans son caleçon, le détective avait une furieuse envie de se défaire de ses vêtements. Mais June le défit de sa chemise avant qu'il ne le fasse, l'arrachant pour dévoiler son buste. D'une main, elle voulut planter ses ongles dans la chair enivrante de son détective, mais elle le caressa de la poitrine au nombril, s'arrêtant à la naissance de sa chevelure intime. Lui volant un râle de désir. Son manteau et sa chemise se firent jeter loin de leur ébat. Un immense sourire accompagné d'un léger ronronnement accompagna les baisers brûlants de Sherlock sur la poitrine de la demoiselle. Il aspirait son sein, en mordillait le bout, et le tenait fermement au creux de sa main. June gémit de plaisir en se cambrant pour venir frotter de son entre-jambe, la bosse proéminente de son ami. Son érection pulsait contre elle, douloureuse. N'y tenant plus, il déboutonna sa braguette de la main gauche, et il s'empressa de faire disparaître les dernières barrières entre leurs corps nus.

\- Oh, Sherlock... lui susurra June, s'accrochant désespérément à son cou pour venir lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, le bassin basculé vers lui.

Il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. Déstabilisé par tant de jouissance, son regard trahit ses inquiétudes.

\- June, je n'ai jamais... commença-t-il à murmurer avant qu'elle ne lui effleure la lèvre pour qu'il se taise.

\- N'y penses pas, laisse-toi aller Sherlock... répondit-elle, rougissante d'envie et haletante.

Son cœur battait tellement vite que ça en devenait fou. Le jeune homme réveillait en elle, un féroce besoin d'attention. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. Il était le seul homme de sa vie qui la chavirait à ce point. Ses yeux vert émeraude suppliaient le jeune homme de la prendre, de prendre son désir et son âme. Il y répondit par un langoureux baiser, mélangeant leurs langues frénétiquement. Les mouvements de son bassin amplifiaient leurs gémissements, June voulait qu'il la pénètre afin qu'elle lui appartienne enfin. La tête lui tournait, les joues rouges et chaudes, elle se refusait de regarder le sexe du détective. La bibliothécaire était déchirée entre la honte et les besoins naturels de son corps en fusion. Interdite, elle le laissa prendre les choses en main...

Une sonnerie de téléphone perturba l'ambiance. Jeté avec son pantalon, le smartphone semblait nerveux qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Sherlock se crispa un moment, le corps prêt à se donner à June. Et lorsque le vrombissement cessa, il sourit, pas mécontent de reprendre leur torride échange. Sur le point de l'embrasser pour revenir à leur jeu, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Longue et dérangeante, la mélodie aiguë ne laissait plus Sherlock et June indifférents.

\- Tu ne devrais pas répondre ? Proposa June, frissonnante d'une brusque retombée de chaleur.

\- C'est sûrement John qui se demande où j'ai bien pu disparaître, aucune raison de décrocher.

Le brun aux yeux de glace sourit tendrement et se pencha pour lui lécher la peau, avant que le diabolique téléphone ne sonne une dernière et troisième fois. En rage, il se leva brusquement pour arracher le téléphone de sa poche et décrocher haineux d'être dérangé dans un si bon moment.

\- Quoi à la fin ? ! Hurla-t-il dans le portable comprimé entre ses doigts fins et musclés.

June attendait patiemment dans le lit, les bras autour de sa poitrine pour la dissimuler, sa potion la gênant de plus en plus. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait une agréable vue sur le derrière de son partenaire. Se souvenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer à l'acte, ses joues prirent une forte couleur rouge et elle frotta ses yeux avec ses mains vivement.

\- Bien, j'arrive, finit par déclarer Sherlock au téléphone.

La conversation terminée, il balaya son écran d'un doigt furieux avant de bloquer son smartphone et de le balancer sur le lit. Face à June, il n'avait aucune gêne à dévoiler son anatomie. La jeune femme tourna rapidement le visage, s'empêchant de s'attarder sur le sexe tendu du beau brun.

\- June, marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtes. Je te jure que si je le pouvais, je serais resté, continua-t-il en déposant un baiser derrière l'oreille de sa bibliothécaire. Mais je dois partir pour une affaire urgente...

\- J-Je comprends... dit-elle, frustrée et légèrement triste. Tu reviendras Sherlock ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, plongeant son regard remplie de crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir. La commissure droite des lèvres de Sherlock se leva pour dévoiler un sourire tendre pendant qu'il caressait la longue chevelure blonde de la belle.

\- Je te le promets June, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres d'un baiser des plus langoureux.

Intérieurement, elle avait souhaité que cet instant s'éternise, mais ce maudit appel en avait décidé autrement. Amoureusement, elle lui caressa la joue puis effleura sa lèvre inférieure du pouce, les yeux dans les siens. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, elle l'autorisa à s'en aller. Sherlock se leva alors pour ramasser ses affaires. Un peu honteux de partir sur une note aussi froide, il grognait de frustration. Son membre encore sous le coup des pulsions, il en avait mal. Il se servirait de son trench pour dissimuler cette partie de son anatomie le temps que le sang circule de nouveau normalement dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Mise sur son ventre, June le regardait se rhabiller, amère. Elle s'en mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour calmer ses ardeurs, pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher une nouvelle fois son adorable chemise.

\- Ne m'attends pas, Mycroft m'a informé que c'est une affaire d'une gravité sans égale jusqu'à présent... Je risque de ne revenir que d'ici quelques jours, lui dit-il en s'arrêtant de refaire ses lacets.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu me connais... répondit-il en lui claquant ses jolies petites fesses bien fermes et rebondies. Je suis accro au danger !

June en rigola, une seconde à peine avant que la peur ne revienne lui torturer les boyaux. Et dans un regard entendu, il enroula son écharpe autour de son large cou et il se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser. Le baiser réveilla le plaisir qui lui tordait le bas-ventre. Son front posé contre celui de June, il émit un léger rire avant de plonger son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Bonne nuit, June.

Comme une ombre, son détective disparu de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, et tout sembla alors si vide. Froide, elle s'obligea à se lever pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. La blonde laissa son regard émeraude se poser sur ce lit vide sur lequel elle avait tellement désiré enlacer le corps de son amant. Honteuse, se remémorant les gestes fiévreux de leur dernier échange. Après une euphorie, elle passa à la haine contre ce téléphone qui les avait séparés. Abandonnée, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Toute son énergie était partie avec Sherlock. Ravagée par la fatigue et la frustration, elle se décida à se coucher et s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain, dans des draps où elle avait seulement failli s'unir à son beau détective brun.

Au réveil, elle était en sueur. La nuit n'avait pas du tout était reposante. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir vécu plus de choses qu'hier soir. Son rêve relevait du fantasme qu'elle s'imaginait entre Sherlock et elle. Détendant ses muscles, pour se préparer à rejoindre la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner. June rangea ses images interdites aux mineurs dans un côté de son esprit et elle reprit le cours de sa vie de libraire. La boutique lui avait vraiment manqué dans le fond. L'odeur des livres, la poussière accumulée sur les étagères et ses clients devenus réguliers.

D'une humeur à en faire chavirer les cœurs de Kingly's street, June ouvrit son magasin et déploya ses stands à journaux et à cartes postales sur le trottoir. Le voisin rageant d'en face, toujours présent. La bibliothécaire lui fit alors le plus beau des sourires hypocrites qu'il lui fût donné de voir dans sa vie de râleur. Ce qui le désarçonna, remplissant les attentes de la blonde. Et tandis qu'elle passait un chiffon sur la vitrine de sa boutique, le gérant du café français en profita pour en apprécier la vue. Mais, de très bonne humeur, elle lui indiqua juste que ses petites fesses - comme il aimait le dire à ses clients - appartenait maintenant à un autre homme. Perturbé par cet aplomb de si bon matin, l'homme se précipita de rentrer dans son café. Rien n'entacherait la journée de June.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle au premier client.

D'abord déstabilisé, le client lui sourit plus par politesse que véritable plaisir. Il était limite effrayé à l'idée de lui demander un renseignement sur un livre tellement la jeune femme respirait la joie de vivre.

\- B-Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de... hésita un instant le garçon, ses lunettes lui tombant au bout du nez. D'un livre.

\- Oui, quel est son nom ?

\- Euh... C'est de... Hum... Simon Critchley...

\- Oui ! J'ai son livre sur Bowie et...

\- Non ! dit-il, un peu trop fort pour ne pas inquiéter June. J'aimerais " Lettres de suicide", s'il vous plaît.

Malgré sa politesse, June se trouva chamboulée d'entendre sa recherche. Son bonheur fulgurant lui avait aveuglé ses sens. Experte en micro-expressions, elle en vint à vouloir tout connaître de ce jeune homme avant de lui délivrer l'ouvrage qu'il lui demandait. Dans la vingtaine, les cheveux gras, le corps squelettique, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et son expression, si la demoiselle ne voyait pas qu'il était en détresse, c'est qu'elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien en expressions faciales.

-Je vais vous le chercher, installez-vous, lui proposa-t-elle calmement.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas de l'entre et ses mains vinrent se raccrocher à l'anse du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

\- Non merci ... Je veux vous l'emprunter.

\- Allons, je vous offre la consommation...Un bon chocolat chaud ne vous ferait pas de mal, dit-elle tendrement en lui ramenant le bouquin.

\- Non !

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus que de raison, elle accepta de lui faire emprunter le livre. Et sans un mot, elle le lui remit, à -cœur. Le garçonnet le rangea frénétiquement dans sa sacoche puis il salua June avant de sortir en précipitation. Si elle se dépêchait, elle empêcherait peut-être le pire...

Aussi rapidement qu'elle avait ouvert sa boutique, elle la ferma, ne relâchant pas son attention du jeune homme. Elle allait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Rapide comme un furet, la blonde avait du mal à copier sa cadence sans trop s'avancer pour ne pas qu'il la repère. Bizarrement, il semblait préférer marcher à la place de prendre les transports souterrains. Puis, June le vit entrer dans un café au coin d'une des rues de quartier tout proche de sa boutique. Au moins, il allait tranquillement prendre une boisson, entouré de gens tandis qu'il se plongerait dans sa sinistre lecture.

Toujours anxieuse sur le sort que se réservait son jeune client, elle préféra entrer dans le café face-à-face avec celui où étai entré le garçon. Heureusement pour elle, une table non loin de la vitre lui donnait pleinement vue sur toute la rue. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui lisait tranquillement son journal à la table adjacente la sienne. Par accident, elle fit trembler le guéridon et quelques effluves de café se renversèrent de la tasse de l'homme.

\- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez faire plus attention mademoiselle, gronda l'homme ayant replié son journal à moitié.

Les yeux scrutant le café voisin, elle s'excusa rapidement, sans trop s'attarder sur cet enquiquineur.

\- Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? ajouta-t-il en arrêtant définitivement sa lecture pour se pencher sur le cas de June.

\- Non... répondit-elle avant de se dire qu'elle lui devait bien quelques explications. J'observe un jeune homme qui veut mettre fin à ses jours...

\- Oh, comme c'est joyeux comme passe-temps ! souligna l'homme, l'air faussement réjoui.

\- Ce n'est pas un "passe-temps", j'ai juste décelé sa détresse quand il est venu dans ma boutique m'empruntait un livre et ... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir en sachant qu'il avait l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ?

Le regard de June se posa un instant sur l'homme qui l'embêtait avec ses réflexions. Elle le vit sourire en haussant des épaules. Sa tasse au bord des lèvres.

\- Laissez le donc mourir comme il l'entend ce jeune homme, ajouta-t-il, indifférent au sort du client de June.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? ! dit-elle, énervée, en tapant de la paume sur la table de son voisin.

D'abord sur la défensive, il lui adressa finalement un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus stupide ? Empêcher un jeune homme de mourir pour qu'il soit enfin en paix, ou le poursuivre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce nirvana ? ajouta-t-il, ironiquement.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il sera plus heureux une fois mort ? Vous avez pensé à sa famille ?!

\- À tous les coups, ce jeune homme n'a pas une vie de famille épanouie...

L'inconnu avait raison. Vu l'expression de son visage et l'état avancé de son abandon de lui-même, le jeune homme ne pouvait compter que sur lui dans ce monde. Fâchée, June finit par baisser son regard.

\- Vous avez compris à ce que je vois, mademoiselle.

\- Pour le moment, il consomme alors il ne risque pas de partir... Je peux détacher mon attention.

\- Bien sûr, finit par dire l'homme au regard noir, trempant ses lèvres fines dans son café.

June s'attarda sur le physique atypique de ce gentleman. Dans son costard haute-couture, il semblait imbu de lui-même. Et si son expression de puissance n'était pas effrayante, elle l'aurait sûrement trouvé beau avec ses grands yeux d'un noir profond et son physique plus que convenable. Mais rien n'était comparable à la beauté de Sherlock. Elle soupira langoureusement.

\- Hé bien, voilà qu'on déprime ? l'interrogea-t-il, posant son regard sur elle.

\- Non, c'est une magnifique journée au contraire.

\- Oh, je vois... Vous êtes amoureuse, déduit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est si flagrant que ça ?

\- Si on se laisse emporter par votre sourire ravageur qui se dessine béatement sur votre visage, oui.

Elle rigola avec lui. Au fond, même si la jeune femme l'avait d'abord trouvait un peu froid, l'inconnu avait de l'humour.

\- June Johnson, lui indiqua-t-elle en proposant sa main pour se présenter officiellement.

L'homme d'affaires lui délivra un sourire séduisant avant de poser sa tasse à café afin de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser. Cet acte inattendu la fit rougir plus que de raison. Surprise par le contact humides de ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté June, James Moriarty.

Profondément atteinte par ce regard fixé sur sa personne, June se convint qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'original. Sa poigne était puissante et ses micro-expressions étaient trop furtives pour qu'elle relève plus d'informations sur les traits de son visage amusé. Si Sherlock était là, il aurait sûrement craqué pour ce drôle de personnage. Consciente que sa main tenait toujours dans celle de Moriarty, elle s'empressa de la récupérer pour faire signe à la serveuse de venir prendre sa commande.

\- Je vois que je vous perturbe, June.

Quelle perspicacité.

\- Détrompez-vous, je vous trouve juste intéressant. J'ai rarement vu un tel self-contrôle, dit-elle en indiquant à la serveuse qu'elle souhaitait un double expresso.

\- " Intéressant " ? C'est tout l'effet que je vous fais ? Je dois l'admettre, je suis un peu déçu June.

\- Vous en espériez plus, peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle, lâchant un rire légèrement forcé.

\- Et si je vous répondais « Oui. » ?

Perturbée, elle s'obligea à ne pas régir à sa dernière phrase. Mais s'il pouvait contenir ses micro-expressions aussi adroitement, il devait sûrement pouvoir lire les siennes, qui étaient alors, clairement visibles.

\- Vous me draguez, James ?

Intriguée par cet homme, elle le rejoint à sa table en face de lui et dos à la rue. June tentait de dissimuler sa gêne derrière de l'humour.

\- Ne soyez pas si présomptueuse.

Son regard lui glaça le sang, mais ses lèvres se relevant dans un sourire narquois l'obligèrent à rigoler à sa réflexion plus que vexante.

\- Dixit celui déçu parce que je le trouve seulement "intéressant".

L'alchimie entre eux opérée plus que June ne l'aurait cru. C'était Sherlock qui avait amorcé ce changement en elle. La jeune femme se sentait confiante, et d'humeur très joyeuse, elle se décida de tout prendre à la rigolade.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je suis, en effet, déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif, vous savez ?

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, répondit-elle, le bonheur accroché au visage. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré...

\- Je vois. Je n'ai aucune chance dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il, faussement déçu.

\- Et malgré vos opinions, vous parler est plus que distrayant, je dois l'admettre.

Flatté, il baissa la tête en signe de révérence de remerciement. Sa tasse presque vide, il pencha la tête en arrière pour avaler la dernière goutte de mousse de café. June observa alors une drôle de couleur sur le coup de son nouvel ami, un point rouge vif brillait. Soucieuse, elle leva la main pour essayer de voir s'il s'agissait d'un reflet extérieur à la boutique.

En effet, le point rouge s'effaça quand elle passait sa main devant la fenêtre.

Terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'en déduire, elle se jeta sur Moriarty pour le pousser à se coucher. Et le tir partit en explosant la vitrine du petit café. Le bris de verre érafla sa peau à peine couverte. Des hurlements se firent entendre, les clients étaient en panique. Effrayés de perdre la vie. Mais le point rouge ne ciblait qu'une seule personne, James Moriarty.

June s'étant jetée sur li pour l'empêcher de se retrouver avec le crâne explosé par un sniper, elle prit un instant pour regarder s'il n'était pas blessé, caché sous son corps de jeune femme frêle.

\- Mon dieu, James, est-ce que ça va ? ! lui cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende à travers la foule et les beuglements.

\- Putain, ils ont bien failli m'avoir cette fois...

June déglutit. Elle comprenait que l'instant était grave, mais de quel côté se trouvait-elle. Dehors, elle entendit les sirènes hurlantes de la police et des pompiers. Ils allaient bientôt arriver et sauver tout le monde. Le tireur posté sur un toit avait déjà sûrement pris la fuite, mais, torturée par le doute, elle préférait rester accroupie au sol. James sortit de sous elle pour s'agenouiller également.

\- Les policiers ne vont pas tarder, vous serez en sécurité, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer en se retirant des bouts de verre plantés dans son avant-bras.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Prise d'un malaise fulgurant, elle comprit qu'elle avait sûrement fait une erreur en empêchant la mort de cet homme. Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle ne remarqua que trop tard le pistolet qu'il sortit d'un revers de sa veste pour le pointer sur elle. Mortifiée, elle s'arrêta de respirer le temps de comprendre qu'elle était vraiment dans un gros problème.

\- Désolé June. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire de vous, mon otage.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester le sourire narquois de Moriarty à cet instant. Sherlock la réprimanderait d'avoir été si niaise, c'est certain...


	14. Chapter 12-2

***CHAPITRE 12 : Les yeux noirs du crocodile**

* * *

June sentit un souffle l'effleurait. Et un frisson gronda dans sa poitrine. Le long de son cou, Sherlock y avait glissé ses tendres lèvres arrondies de plaisir. Les yeux si clairs du détective lui transperçaient la peau, et lui ravissaient le cœur. Leurs corps se touchèrent, et leurs bouches se prirent avec la violence d'une passion trop longtemps refoulée.

\- Tu me rends complétement dingue, June... souffla-t-il.

Il l'avait emmené dans la chambre de l'appartement de June, pour qu'ils s'alongent sur son lit.

Son cœur battait tellement vite que ça en devenait fou. Le jeune homme réveillait en elle, un féroce besoin d'attention. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. Il était le seul homme de sa vie qui la chavirait à ce point. Ses yeux vert émeraude suppliaient le jeune homme prendre son coeur et son âme. Il y répondit par un langoureux baiser.

Une sonnerie de téléphone perturba l'ambiance. Dans son pantalon, le smartphone semblait nerveux qu'on ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Sherlock se crispa un moment. Et lorsque le vrombissement cessa, il sourit, pas mécontent de reprendre leur échange. Sur le point de l'embrasser pour revenir à leur jeu, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Longue et dérangeante, la mélodie aiguë ne laissait plus Sherlock et June indifférents.

\- Tu ne devrais pas répondre ? Proposa June, frissonnante d'une brusque retombée de chaleur.

\- C'est sûrement John qui se demande où j'ai bien pu disparaître, aucune raison de décrocher.

Le brun aux yeux de glace sourit tendrement et se pencha pour lui l'embrasser, avant que le diabolique téléphone ne sonne une dernière et troisième fois. En rage, il se leva brusquement pour arracher le téléphone de sa poche et décrocher haineux d'être dérangé dans un si bon moment.

\- Quoi à la fin ? ! Hurla-t-il dans le portable comprimé entre ses doigts fins et musclés. Bien, j'arrive, finit par déclarer Sherlock au téléphone.

La conversation terminée, il balaya son écran d'un doigt furieux avant de bloquer son smartphone et de le balancer sur le lit.

\- June, marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtes. Je te jure que si je le pouvais, je serais resté, continua-t-il en déposant un baiser derrière l'oreille de sa bibliothécaire. Mais je dois partir pour une affaire urgente...

\- J-Je comprends... dit-elle, légèrement triste. Tu reviendras Sherlock ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, plongeant son regard remplie de crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir. La commissure droite des lèvres de Sherlock se leva pour dévoiler un sourire tendre pendant qu'il caressait la longue chevelure blonde de la belle.

\- Je te le promets June, chuchota-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres d'un baiser des plus langoureux.

Intérieurement, elle avait souhaité que cet instant s'éternise, mais ce maudit appel en avait décidé autrement. Amoureusement, elle lui caressa la joue puis effleura sa lèvre inférieure du pouce, les yeux dans les siens. D'un léger mouvement de la tête, elle l'autorisa à s'en aller. Sherlock se leva alors pour ramasser ses affaires. Un peu honteux de partir sur une note aussi froide.

\- Ne m'attends pas, Mycroft m'a informé que c'est une affaire d'une gravité sans égale jusqu'à présent... Je risque de ne revenir que d'ici quelques jours, lui dit-il en s'arrêtant de refaire ses lacets.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dangereux au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Tu me connais... répondit-il avec un sourire radieux. Je suis accro au danger !

June en rigola, une seconde à peine avant que la peur ne revienne lui torturer les boyaux. Et dans un regard entendu, il enroula son écharpe autour de son large cou et il se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser. Son front posé contre celui de June, il émit un léger rire avant de plonger son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Bonne nuit, June.

Comme une ombre, son détective disparu de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, et tout sembla alors si vide. Froide, elle s'obligea à se lever pour enfiler sa chemise de nuit. La blonde laissa son regard émeraude se poser sur ce lit vide sur lequel elle avait tellement désiré enlacer le corps de son amant. Après une euphorie, elle passa à la haine contre ce téléphone qui les avait séparés. Abandonnée, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Toute son énergie était partie avec Sherlock. Ravagée par la fatigue, elle se décida à se coucher et s'endormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Au réveil, elle était en sueur. La nuit n'avait pas du tout était reposante. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'y avoir vécu plus de choses qu'hier soir. Son rêve relevait du fantasme qu'elle s'imaginait entre Sherlock et elle. Détendant ses muscles, pour se préparer à rejoindre la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner. June reprit le cours de sa vie de libraire. La boutique lui avait vraiment manqué dans le fond. L'odeur des livres, la poussière accumulée sur les étagères et ses clients devenus réguliers.

D'une humeur à en faire chavirer les cœurs de Kingly's street, June ouvrit son magasin et déploya ses stands à journaux et à cartes postales sur le trottoir. Le voisin rageant d'en face, toujours présent. La bibliothécaire lui fit alors le plus beau des sourires hypocrites qu'il lui fût donné de voir dans sa vie de râleur. Ce qui le désarçonna, remplissant les attentes de la blonde. Et tandis qu'elle passait un chiffon sur la vitrine de sa boutique, le gérant du café français en profita pour en apprécier la vue. Mais, de très bonne humeur, elle lui indiqua juste que ses petites fesses - comme il aimait le dire à ses clients - appartenait maintenant à un autre homme. Perturbé par cet aplomb de si bon matin, l'homme se précipita de rentrer dans son café. Rien n'entacherait la journée de June.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle au premier client.

D'abord déstabilisé, le client lui sourit plus par politesse que véritable plaisir. Il était limite effrayé à l'idée de lui demander un renseignement sur un livre tellement la jeune femme respirait la joie de vivre.

\- B-Bonjour, je suis à la recherche de... hésita un instant le garçon, ses lunettes lui tombant au bout du nez. D'un livre.

\- Oui, quel est son nom ?

\- Euh... C'est de... Hum... Simon Critchley...

\- Oui ! J'ai son livre sur Bowie et...

\- Non ! dit-il, un peu trop fort pour ne pas inquiéter June. J'aimerais " Lettres de suicide", s'il vous plaît.

Malgré sa politesse, June se trouva chamboulée d'entendre sa recherche. Son bonheur fulgurant lui avait aveuglé ses sens. Experte en micro-expressions, elle en vint à vouloir tout connaître de ce jeune homme avant de lui délivrer l'ouvrage qu'il lui demandait. Dans la vingtaine, les cheveux gras, le corps squelettique, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et son expression, si la demoiselle ne voyait pas qu'il était en détresse, c'est qu'elle n'y connaissait vraiment rien en expressions faciales.

-Je vais vous le chercher, installez-vous, lui proposa-t-elle calmement.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas de l'entre et ses mains vinrent se raccrocher à l'anse du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière.

\- Non merci ... Je veux vous l'emprunter.

\- Allons, je vous offre la consommation...Un bon chocolat chaud ne vous ferait pas de mal, dit-elle tendrement en lui ramenant le bouquin.

\- Non !

Ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus que de raison, elle accepta de lui faire emprunter le livre. Et sans un mot, elle le lui remit, à -cœur. Le garçonnet le rangea frénétiquement dans sa sacoche puis il salua June avant de sortir en précipitation. Si elle se dépêchait, elle empêcherait peut-être le pire...

Aussi rapidement qu'elle avait ouvert sa boutique, elle la ferma, ne relâchant pas son attention du jeune homme. Elle allait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Rapide comme un furet, la blonde avait du mal à copier sa cadence sans trop s'avancer pour ne pas qu'il la repère. Bizarrement, il semblait préférer marcher à la place de prendre les transports souterrains. Puis, June le vit entrer dans un café au coin d'une des rues de quartier tout proche de sa boutique. Au moins, il allait tranquillement prendre une boisson, entouré de gens tandis qu'il se plongerait dans sa sinistre lecture.

Toujours anxieuse sur le sort que se réservait son jeune client, elle préféra entrer dans le café face-à-face avec celui où étai entré le garçon. Heureusement pour elle, une table non loin de la vitre lui donnait pleinement vue sur toute la rue. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui lisait tranquillement son journal à la table adjacente la sienne. Par accident, elle fit trembler le guéridon et quelques effluves de café se renversèrent de la tasse de l'homme.

\- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez faire plus attention mademoiselle, gronda l'homme ayant replié son journal à moitié.

Les yeux scrutant le café voisin, elle s'excusa rapidement, sans trop s'attarder sur cet enquiquineur.

\- Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ? ajouta-t-il en arrêtant définitivement sa lecture pour se pencher sur le cas de June.

\- Non... répondit-elle avant de se dire qu'elle lui devait bien quelques explications. J'observe un jeune homme qui veut mettre fin à ses jours...

\- Oh, comme c'est joyeux comme passe-temps ! souligna l'homme, l'air faussement réjoui.

\- Ce n'est pas un "passe-temps", j'ai juste décelé sa détresse quand il est venu dans ma boutique m'empruntait un livre et ... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir en sachant qu'il avait l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ?

Le regard de June se posa un instant sur l'homme qui l'embêtait avec ses réflexions. Elle le vit sourire en haussant des épaules. Sa tasse au bord des lèvres.

\- Laissez le donc mourir comme il l'entend ce jeune homme, ajouta-t-il, indifférent au sort du client de June.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? ! dit-elle, énervée, en tapant de la paume sur la table de son voisin.

D'abord sur la défensive, il lui adressa finalement un sourire moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus stupide ? Empêcher un jeune homme de mourir pour qu'il soit enfin en paix, ou le poursuivre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce nirvana ? ajouta-t-il, ironiquement.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'il sera plus heureux une fois mort ? Vous avez pensé à sa famille ?!

\- À tous les coups, ce jeune homme n'a pas une vie de famille épanouie...

L'inconnu avait raison. Vu l'expression de son visage et l'état avancé de son abandon de lui-même, le jeune homme ne pouvait compter que sur lui dans ce monde. Fâchée, June finit par baisser son regard.

\- Vous avez compris à ce que je vois, mademoiselle.

\- Pour le moment, il consomme alors il ne risque pas de partir... Je peux détacher mon attention.

\- Bien sûr, finit par dire l'homme au regard noir, trempant ses lèvres fines dans son café.

June s'attarda sur le physique atypique de ce gentleman. Dans son costard haute-couture, il semblait imbu de lui-même. Et si son expression de puissance n'était pas effrayante, elle l'aurait sûrement trouvé beau avec ses grands yeux d'un noir profond et son physique plus que convenable. Mais rien n'était comparable à la beauté de Sherlock. Elle soupira langoureusement.

\- Hé bien, voilà qu'on déprime ? l'interrogea-t-il, posant son regard sur elle.

\- Non, c'est une magnifique journée au contraire.

\- Oh, je vois... Vous êtes amoureuse, déduit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est si flagrant que ça ?

\- Si on se laisse emporter par votre sourire ravageur qui se dessine béatement sur votre visage, oui.

Elle rigola avec lui. Au fond, même si la jeune femme l'avait d'abord trouvait un peu froid, l'inconnu avait de l'humour.

\- June Johnson, lui indiqua-t-elle en proposant sa main pour se présenter officiellement.

L'homme d'affaires lui délivra un sourire séduisant avant de poser sa tasse à café afin de prendre sa main et d'y déposer un baiser. Cet acte inattendu la fit rougir plus que de raison. Surprise par le contact humides de ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté June, James Moriarty.

Profondément atteinte par ce regard fixé sur sa personne, June se convint qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'original. Sa poigne était puissante et ses micro-expressions étaient trop furtives pour qu'elle relève plus d'informations sur les traits de son visage amusé. Si Sherlock était là, il aurait sûrement craqué pour ce drôle de personnage. Consciente que sa main tenait toujours dans celle de Moriarty, elle s'empressa de la récupérer pour faire signe à la serveuse de venir prendre sa commande.

\- Je vois que je vous perturbe, June.

Quelle perspicacité.

\- Détrompez-vous, je vous trouve juste intéressant. J'ai rarement vu un tel self-contrôle, dit-elle en indiquant à la serveuse qu'elle souhaitait un double expresso.

\- " Intéressant " ? C'est tout l'effet que je vous fais ? Je dois l'admettre, je suis un peu déçu June.

\- Vous en espériez plus, peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle, lâchant un rire légèrement forcé.

\- Et si je vous répondais « Oui. » ?

Perturbée, elle s'obligea à ne pas régir à sa dernière phrase. Mais s'il pouvait contenir ses micro-expressions aussi adroitement, il devait sûrement pouvoir lire les siennes, qui étaient alors, clairement visibles.

\- Vous me draguez, James ?

Intriguée par cet homme, elle le rejoint à sa table en face de lui et dos à la rue. June tentait de dissimuler sa gêne derrière de l'humour.

\- Ne soyez pas si présomptueuse.

Son regard lui glaça le sang, mais ses lèvres se relevant dans un sourire narquois l'obligèrent à rigoler à sa réflexion plus que vexante.

\- Dixit celui déçu parce que je le trouve seulement "intéressant".

L'alchimie entre eux opérée plus que June ne l'aurait cru. C'était Sherlock qui avait amorcé ce changement en elle. La jeune femme se sentait confiante, et d'humeur très joyeuse, elle se décida de tout prendre à la rigolade.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, je suis, en effet, déjà amoureuse d'un autre homme.

\- Ce n'est pas définitif, vous savez ?

\- Pour moi, ça l'est, répondit-elle, le bonheur accroché au visage. Il est tout ce que j'ai toujours espéré...

\- Je vois. Je n'ai aucune chance dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il, faussement déçu.

\- Et malgré vos opinions, vous parler est plus que distrayant, je dois l'admettre.

Flatté, il baissa la tête en signe de révérence de remerciement. Sa tasse presque vide, il pencha la tête en arrière pour avaler la dernière goutte de mousse de café. June observa alors une drôle de couleur sur le coup de son nouvel ami, un point rouge vif brillait. Soucieuse, elle leva la main pour essayer de voir s'il s'agissait d'un reflet extérieur à la boutique.

En effet, le point rouge s'effaça quand elle passait sa main devant la fenêtre.

Terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait d'en déduire, elle se jeta sur Moriarty pour le pousser à se coucher. Et le tir partit en explosant la vitrine du petit café. Le bris de verre érafla sa peau à peine couverte. Des hurlements se firent entendre, les clients étaient en panique. Effrayés de perdre la vie. Mais le point rouge ne ciblait qu'une seule personne, James Moriarty.

June s'étant jetée sur li pour l'empêcher de se retrouver avec le crâne explosé par un sniper, elle prit un instant pour regarder s'il n'était pas blessé, caché sous son corps de jeune femme frêle.

\- Mon dieu, James, est-ce que ça va ? ! lui cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende à travers la foule et les beuglements.

\- Putain, ils ont bien failli m'avoir cette fois...

June déglutit. Elle comprenait que l'instant était grave, mais de quel côté se trouvait-elle. Dehors, elle entendit les sirènes hurlantes de la police et des pompiers. Ils allaient bientôt arriver et sauver tout le monde. Le tireur posté sur un toit avait déjà sûrement pris la fuite, mais, torturée par le doute, elle préférait rester accroupie au sol. James sortit de sous elle pour s'agenouiller également.

\- Les policiers ne vont pas tarder, vous serez en sécurité, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer en se retirant des bouts de verre plantés dans son avant-bras.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Prise d'un malaise fulgurant, elle comprit qu'elle avait sûrement fait une erreur en empêchant la mort de cet homme. Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle ne remarqua que trop tard le pistolet qu'il sortit d'un revers de sa veste pour le pointer sur elle. Mortifiée, elle s'arrêta de respirer le temps de comprendre qu'elle était vraiment dans un gros problème.

\- Désolé June. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire de vous, mon otage.

Ce qu'elle pouvait détester le sourire narquois de Moriarty à cet instant. Sherlock la réprimanderait d'avoir été si niaise, c'est certain...


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13 : Bye, Bye, la Police**

* * *

Malgré les sirènes tonitruantes qui résonnaient à travers toute l'agitation de la rue, le café lui, semblait hors du temps. June n'avait pas repris sa respiration. L'arme que James Moriarty pointait sur elle lui gelait le corps jusqu'aux os. Son regard noir n'arrangeait rien à la situation, la jeune femme se sentait alors la proie d'un dangereux prédateur.

\- June...

Moriarty brisa le silence et comme un coup de poignard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait alors finir sa vie dans un café de banlieue, loin de ses livres, loin de Sherlock. La douleur lui était tellement insoutenable que des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Mais sans s'y attendre, son agresseur baissa son arme et lui adressa un grand et beau sourire rassurant.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, June.

\- Quoi ? Articula-t-elle difficilement, prenant un moment pour comprendre les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

\- Haha... Si vous pouviez vous voir, vous rigoleriez autant que moi ! lui lança James en ne cessant de se moquer de sa tête d'ahurie.

Le rustre lui avait fait croire qu'il allait la tuer et maintenant, il se permettait de se moquer d'elle. Outrée, June poussa le jeune homme par l'épaule, ce qui le força à retomber sur son postérieur. Les bouts de verres tranchants eurent raison de son beau pantalon fabriqué sur-mesure.

\- Espèce de malade ! lui cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me menacer avec une arme juste pour rire ?!

\- Rah... Et vous ?! Vous savez combien m'a coûté ce costume ? lui grogna-t-il dessus en tentant de s'accroupir de nouveau. Réfléchissez un peu, pourquoi aurai-je l'intention de prendre en otage celle qui vient visiblement de me sauver la vie ?

Au-delà de l'instant de panique, la jeune femme avait repris ses esprits et en effet, pour quelle raison l'aurait-il menacé alors qu'il était clairement la cible d'un tueur inconnu. Remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, elle fit une moue d'incompréhension. Son cerveau embrouillé tentait de lui faire parvenir des indices au sujet de ce gentleman, hélas elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à parler correctement. Alors pour ce qui était de déceler une quelconque micro-expression...

\- Mais ... mais... Pourquoi avez-vous une arme alors ? bégaya-t-elle en pointant du doigt le revolver encore tenu par Moriarty.

Un sourire amusé, le jeune homme rechercha alors quelque chose dans une poche intérieure à sa veste. Il en sortie un large porte feuille en cuir, mais à y regarder de plus prêt, il s'agissait d'un étui révélant une plaque métallique.

\- Un policier ? comprit June, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Un agent en couverture, plus exactement, valida James en rangeant alors son badge précieusement à sa place. Je ne pensais pas finir dans cette situation... Mon assaillant sait qui je suis et semble visiblement vouloir m'éliminer sans égard pour le reste de la population.

\- Il faut que l'on sorte pour prévenir vos collègues ! ajouta June en essayant de se relever, mais James l'en empêcha.

\- Surtout pas ! lui dit-il, visiblement effrayé. Déjà, si je sors par-devant, le tireur aura tout le temps de me tuer. Et il est impossible pour moi de griller ma couverture, vous comprenez June ? La supplia-t-il du regard.

Contrainte d'accepter ses arguments, June se mit à chercher une autre issue. La main de James serrait son poignet et le regard du jeune homme la fixait. Il attendait qu'elle lui réponde qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'elle allait tout faire pour l'aider et trouver une sortie pour qu'il puisse survivre, mais aussi garder son anonymat.

\- Très bien... souffla-t-elle en maintenant le regard noir du jeune homme. Je pense qu'il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant que la police ne vienne voir s'il y a une quelconque victime, déduit-elle des bruits de mouvements de troupes à l'extérieur. Ce qui signifie aussi que nous sommes, pour le moment, invisibles.

Moriarty relâcha son poignet. Soulagé qu'elle le prenne au sérieux et qu'elle décide de l'aider. Tandis qu'il épiait discrètement les autres policiers, June rampait pour atteindre l'autre côté du comptoir de service. De sa position, la jeune femme pouvait deviner une large cuisine avec une sortie arrière menant à une cours ou à une ruelle qu'ils pourraient emprunter pour s'enfuir en catimini. D'un signe de la main et de quelques chuchotements, elle lui ordonna de la rejoindre. Moriarty resta en dehors de la vue de toute personne étrangère au café et il gagna à son tour le comptoir pour poursuivre avec June dans la cuisine. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il se disait qu'il avait eu la chance de tomber sur cette jolie blonde.

\- Et maintenant ? lui chuchota-t-il tout près d'elle.

Mettant plus d'espace entre eux, June lui indiqua de sortir par la porte au fond de la cuisine. Rien de compliqué en sorte. Cependant, les forces armées avaient déjà engagé une attaque sur la boutique et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de leur tomber dessus. Voyant que James prenait son temps pour ramper jusqu'à la porte, elle s'appuya contre lui pour le forcer à se dépêcher. Le jeune homme y vit des avances là où le geste était platonique et il lui sourit alors en agitant son sourcil.

\- Avancer au lieu de jouer les pervers ! le pressa-t-elle avec énervement.

Étonné par la force de la demoiselle, il atteignit la porte très rapidement et en moins de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Affalés sur un trottoir bien trop sale pour une ville aussi belle que Londres, ils en regrettèrent les bouts de verres qui jonchaient le sol du café. Soucieuse, June balaya les environs du regard pour devancer une quelconque attaque surprise. Mais il n'y avait rien. Ni de policiers, trop occupés à surveiller la devanture. Ni d'autre laser rouge menaçant.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, James, lui souffla-t-elle en essayant de se relever sans mettre les mains dans des restes de restaurations en décomposition.

\- En effet ! Le mieux serait que l'on trouve un endroit où l'on pourrait se cacher le temps que l'affaire se tasse.

-Il y a toujours ma boutique...murmura-t-elle, l'air songeuse. Elle est assez proche et personne ne met jamais les pieds dans cette ruelle.

\- Parfait !

Une fois debout, ils se déplacèrent en silence, très prudemment, retenant leur souffle à chaque nouvelle intersection. Le chemin qu'avait parcouru June en venant jusqu'au café n'avait plus du tout la même apparence. Utilisant les ombres pour se dissimuler de toute personne, elle avait l'impression d'être une criminelle en cavale, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que sauver la vie de cet homme, James Moriarty. Ce dernier la suivait au pas, ce qui lui donner l'impression qu'il avait réellement besoin d'elle pour se sortir d'un pétrin qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Parvenus au début de Kingly Street, ils entendirent un piétinement sourd les amenant à penser qu'ils étaient sur le point d'être pris en chasse. Heureusement pour eux, ils tombèrent sur Sherlock et John.

\- June ?

Le grand détective, de toute son impériale beauté, s'étonna que sa demoiselle fût accompagnée d'un homme et d'autant plus qu'elle tente de passée inaperçue dans les rues de Londres.

\- Oh... Sherlock, euh ... balbutia-t-elle.

June avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais comme à son habitude, Sherlock prit son regard de glace et l'ignora pour s'attarder sur l'individu qui la suivait de près. Le détective était en pleine analyse et alors que les secondes silencieuses se faisaient de plus en plus pesante, John s'avança vers cet inconnu pour le saluer.

\- Bonjour, John Watson. Un ami de June. Faites pas attention à lui... souligna-t-il en donnant un léger coup de tête vers Sherlock. Quand il rencontre une nouvelle personne, il a toujours besoin de prendre ses grands airs...

Sherlock sourit.

\- Je fais simplement connaissance John. Apparemment, vous êtes policier. Vous prenez un soin particulier à votre apparence. Cependant, vous en jouez à votre guise. La bosse que l'on voit sur votre veste indique une poche intérieure comprenant sûrement votre médaille vu la largeur de la marque...

\- Le voilà reparti... souffla John.

\- Vous avez un tailleur sur-mesure, de quoi vous l'offrir donc. Vous n'êtes pas qu'un simple officier. Y aurait-il un rapport avec l'affaire du café ?

June saisit le bras de Sherlock à toute vitesse, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre dans sa boutique. Elle avait eu peur que parler des derniers événements, ne viennent à tomber dans l'oreille d'un curieux qui les dénoncerait aux forces de l'ordre. Avant toute explication, le mieux, c'était d'emmener ces trois hommes dans un lieu dont elle était certaine de la sécurité. Une fois à l'abri, Sherlock fusilla du regard le troisième homme tandis que ce dernier s'amusait de l'hilarité de la panique trop prononcée de June.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? dit sèchement Sherlock à James.

\- Sherlock !

La jeune femme posa une main contre le torse de ce dernier pour qu'il s'éloigne de cet étranger qui semblait le perturber.

\- Oh, je vois ! comprit Moriarty en les observant. C'est vous l'amoureux !

Tandis que John ne réussit pas à retenir un rire, Sherlock fronça un peu plus les sourcils en accentuant son regard vers James. Mais la pression de la main de June sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de prendre son air menaçant en s'approchant doucement de son interlocuteur. La demoiselle lui signifia du regard qu'il n'avait pas à être si oppressant et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

\- Comment peux-tu être au courant pour cette histoire de café ? demanda June encore perturbée.

\- C'est simple, vous avez des bouts de verres sur vos vêtements et vous..

\- C'est passé à la télé, le coupa John, excédé par ses explications interminables.

Sherlock se vexa et tourna le dos à John, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est réellement passé ? - Les informations étaient qu'un tireur dans le café avait tiré et brisé la vitre, répondit John. Et même s'il avait laissé les gens s'enfuir, il restait avec lui une jeune femme prise en otage. Mais quand les policiers entrèrent, il n'y avait aucune trace du tireur ni même de la victime. Apparemment, ils se seraient enfuis par...  
\- Par la porte arrière, complétèrent James et June en même temps.

La tête baissée, June ne savait pas comment expliquer à Sherlock qu'elle s'était jeté sous un tir ennemi pour sauver un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et que ce dernier était un policier sous couverture qu'elle avait aidé à fuir de la scène de crime.

\- June ? insista Sherlock pour obtenir des réponses.

\- C'est compliqué Sherlock... dit-elle tout bas. James est un policier ...

Pour l'arrêter, Moriarty posa sa main sur l'épaule de June. Il voulait que sa couverture reste un secret. Mais cet acte fut mal interprété par le détective et c'est alors qu'il sortit un revolver de son trench bleu nuit. Visant alors le crâne de James.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de la toucher.

\- Sherlock ! cria June en se saisissant du canon pour l'abaisser. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Oh ! Du calme, okay ? ordonna James en levant les mains en signe de paix. Vous savez ce que vous risquez de menacer un agent de police ?

Holmes plissa les yeux puis il rangea son arme à contrecœur.

\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective privé.

\- Hum...hésita James, un peu inquiet des réactions du jeune homme. James Moriarty.

\- Comme je te disais, James est un agent sous couverture. Et contrairement à ce que pensent les médias et la police, le tir ne venait pas de l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur de la boutique.

\- Il le savait déjà, dit John, se rappelant, désespéré, combien de jurons son compagnon avait lancé aux policiers à travers la télévision.

\- Et ce tir visait...

\- Moi ! ajouta Moriarty, tout guilleret.

Sherlock était à deux doigts de le viser encore avec son arme. Plus les explications lui étaient données, plus il se méfiait de ce soit disant agent de police. De plus, entendre son prénom des lèvres de June lui faisait comme un pincement insupportable au cœur. Il n'aimait pas voir que lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés, la jeune fille avait tendance à ameuter ce genre d'homme. Dans son déni de jalousie, il fit signe à June de continuer son histoire.

\- Je... Je me suis jetée sur lui lorsque j'ai aperçu ce laser rouge, balbutia-t-elle. Et la vitre a explosé en millier de morceaux. Nous sommes tombés sur le sol et les autres gens ont eu l'occasion de s'enfuir et de prévenir la police. Puis, dans l'urgence de la situation et toujours à couvert, nous avons pris la fuite.

Le regard accablant de Sherlock rendait nerveuse la jeune bibliothécaire. Elle joignait ses mains et les balançait devant elle attendant un mot, un seul, de celui qu'elle craignait le plus de décevoir. Si elle avait été en état de regarder le grand brun dans les yeux, elle aurait pu analyser ses micro-expressions et comprendre alors le fond de sa pensée. Seulement, June avait peur de trop en voir alors elle se contenta de mots. Mais rien ne venait. Doucement, elle releva son visage pour comprendre ce silence, Sherlock était toujours là, immobile. Néanmoins, il n'avait rien à lui donner de plus que ce regard glaçant qui le caractérisait si bien. June y aurait presque lu une pointe de tristesse.

\- Mon dieu, June ! Tu aurais pu être blessée ou pire ! s'inquiéta John. - Ou bien James aurait été tué ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! répondit-elle avec énervement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix...

June voulait que Sherlock se montre compréhensif, lui qui avait de nombreuse fois risqué sa vie pour des inconnus ou des clients, mais le grand brun la toisait de son regard froid.

\- June, tu es une jeune femme...  
\- Magnifique démonstration de ce qui saute aux yeux, coupa Moriarty, amusé de l'air trop sérieux du détective.

Le sourire du gentleman s'effaça lorsque Sherlock lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ferait mieux de se taire.

\- June, tu es une jeune femme, certes courageuse, mais aussi incroyablement stupide, ajouta-t-il. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de survivre à cette attaque. Te jeter devant un viseur aurait pu te coûter la vie.  
\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, Sherlock ! répondit-elle, vexée par ses paroles. - Alors, n'agis pas en tant que tel ! lui conseilla-t-il, énervé.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait été inconsciente, mais que ce soit Sherlock qui lui en face la remarque, c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus. Pourtant, elle se refusait de faire une scène devant John et James. Prenant le grand brun par la main, ils abandonnèrent les deux autres dans la boutique tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans l'appartement de June.

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça, alors que ta dernière enquête nous a tous mis en péril ? lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Sherlock n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre. C'était un jeune homme bien trop fier pour reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, mais aussi bien trop lâche pour lui avouer qu'il s'était inquiété. Alors, comme seule réponse, il la saisit par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur du couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. Sans la laisser se débattre, il l'embrassa brutalement. Après la frustration d'hier soir, June ne tarda pas à se laisser aller et à glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque du détective puis dans sa chevelure. Les yeux clos, la jeune femme ne contrôlait plus ses pulsions et sa jambe se releva et glissa malgré elle contre les hanches de Sherlock. A contrecœur, il dut reprendre son souffle et sa respiration haletante révélait toute son envie.

\- A peine un jour où je te laisse seule, lui murmura-t-il. Et tu te trouves déjà un autre homme...  
\- Sherlock, ce n'est pas..., répondit elle avant d'être coupée par les lèvres du grand brun.

La serrant contre lui, Sherlock l'embrassa avec fièvre, les mains de June toujours dans ses cheveux. Forçant ses fines lèvres pour venir glisser sa langue désireuse sur la sienne. June s'embrasait autour de lui, elle en voulait plus alors qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche. Quand, dans un éclair de lucidité, elle se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, June força Sherlock à briser leur étreinte.

\- Je rêve où tu viens de me repousser, grogna le jeune homme, visiblement prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin.  
\- Sherlock, nous sommes attendus et ils vont nous entendre...  
\- C'est bien mon attention, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Ses lèvres gonflées de désir vinrent se poser dans la nuque de la jeune femme et il abandonna sa langue à de tendres va-et-viens. Un doute traversa alors le regard de June, si Sherlock était si avenant, c'était pour une seule et unique raison.

\- Sherlock, n'essaierais-tu pas de rendre les autres jaloux ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

Son amant croqua la peau de sa nuque et l'aspira ensuite entre ses lèvres.

\- Hnn...S-Sherlock... gémit-elle, haletante.  
\- Peut-être bien, lui susurra-t-il à son oreille.

A cet instant, Sherlock mit de lui-même de la distance entre eux. June prit un moment avant de comprendre que quelque chose le tracassait. Soucieuse de ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter cet esprit brillant, elle frôla la joue du détective du bout des doigts avant d'effleurer ses lèves. Attentive, elle remarqua rapidement la tristesse s'exprimant à travers les muscles de son visage.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Tout ceci, dit-il en parlant de leur relation, est nouveau pour moi et j'ai déjà l'impression d'en perdre le contrôle. Et je déteste ça.

June craignait la suite de cette conversation. Alors qu'ils venaient de se frôler, de se toucher, de s'embrasser, dans ce couloir trop étroit pour eux deux, elle avait peur qu'il ne finisse par avouer que toute cette histoire ne lui convenait plus. En une journée seulement alors, la jeune femme aurait vécu le plus beau et le plus horrible moment de sa vie.

\- Je veux qu'il parte, lui murmura-t-il, la suppliant du regard.  
\- James ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, mais ayant de suite compris qu'il parlait de cet étranger.  
\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, je n'aime pas du tout...

June rigola.

\- C'est son prénom Sherlock, comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?  
\- Moriarty.

Pour elle ça ne faisait aucune différence, mais pour Sherlock, cela semblait le rassurer. Le sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, la jeune femme comprit que c'était de la jalousie et que ça le rendait fou. Elle acquiesça à sa demande.

\- Mais Moriarty reste ici tant que sa situation ne s'est pas arrangé et que nous n'avons pas trouvé le coupable de cet assaut !  
\- Nous ? ironisa Sherlock.  
\- Toi, monsieur le génie !

Amusé, mais résilié, le détective fit signe à June de retourner auprès des deux autres hommes dans sa boutique. John avait attendu droit comme un i au milieu de la pièce, tel un fidèle compagnon, tandis que l'autre individu avait déjà pris ses aises sur la banquette qui représentait alors beaucoup pour Sherlock. Dans un regard noir, il lui indiqua de dégager de là.

\- Enfin, les deux tourtereaux nous donnent un signe de vie ! s'égosilla Moriarty en se relevant.

Il les applaudit.

\- Assez ! lui ordonna Sherlock, aussi sèchement que possible.  
\- Moriarty ...

Ce dernier nota la différence dans le comportement de June à son égard, ce qui le déstabilisa.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici le temps que Sherlock ne...  
\- Je prends votre affaire.  
\- Quelle affaire ? Demanda John, visiblement perdu.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Moriarty mit les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, jetant son plus sombre regard au détective. Un sourire de mépris souleva le coin des lèvres de Sherlock.

\- Alors, adieu, ajouta le grand brun en tendant sa main comme salutation formelle.  
\- Sherlock ! dit June en le forçant à baisser sa main. Moriarty, acceptez que l'on vous aide à mettre la main sur votre probable assassin, je vous en pris, je serai plus rassurée si nous l'interpellons.  
\- Après mure réflexion, vous m'avez convaincu June.

L'air hautain du policier en couverture était destiné à Sherlock. La tentation était trop grande pour ne pas le provoquer. Calmement, James s'avança vers June et il lui sourit aussi tendrement qu'il lui était possible.

\- Vous me sauvez, m'offrez un abri et maintenant une solution à mon problème, seriez-vous tombée sous mon charme ? dit-il en saisissant la main de June pour y déposer un baiser. Nous verrons cela quand nous serions seuls tous les deux...

John avait rarement eu peur dans sa vie. La guerre, les balles fumantes, le sang et même les cauchemars, rien ne l'avait effrayé... Rien ne l'avait plus effrayé que de voir son meilleur ami sombrer dans une colère plus noire que la nuit. Moriarty allait mourir, là ce soir, devant les yeux de John et il savait pertinemment qui en serait le coupable. Lorsque June retira alors sa main des lèvres du policier, John y vit l'espoir que son ami se contrôle. Un espoir réduit en cendres quand Sherlock franchit les derniers pas entre lui et sa victime. Pouvant toujours compter sur June pour sauver la situation, celle-ci le retint en posant une main sur son torse et John souffla de soulagement.

\- Nous ne serons plus seuls, car Sherlock restera chez moi pendant que vous y serez.  
\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent en cœur les deux coqs.  
\- N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? l'interrogea June avec un regard voulant lui signifier qu'il avait intérêt à confirmer.

Forcé d'accepter, Sherlock soupira en même temps que son nouvel ennemi, John en sourit amusé. June aussi riait de la situation, mais lorsque Moriarty se recula pour contempler les lieux et qu'il s'arrêta près de l'une de ses bibliothèques, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose parmi ses livres et à un instant, elle aurait juré voir une réelle expression de joie sur son visage. S'éloignant alors de Sherlock, elle s'approcha de James.

\- Vous avez une belle collection, Miss Johnson.  
\- Merci, ces livres, ils sont tout ce que j'ai... ajouta-t-elle, le regard plein d'amour, caressant la tranche d'un ou deux de ses ouvrages.  
\- Je vous reconnais à la façon d'arranger cette boutique, subtile et précise.

Le compliment lui va droit au cœur, tandis que Sherlock ne ratait rien de la scène. Certes il n'avait pas le même intérêt pour les grandes œuvres que June, mais ils avaient de nombreux autres sujets de discussions, des tas d'autres ! Tel que... A dire vrai, depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion d'en apprendre sur elle. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa guise. Et June l'avait suivi, car elle l'aimait.

\- Sherlock ? l'appela la jolie blonde.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il ne lui réponde, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Au regard exaspéré du détective, June comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne, son frère Mycroft. Sherlock prit l'appel et les brides de leur conversation ne semblaient pas de bon augure.

\- Sherlock ... insista John alors que ce dernier venait de raccrocher. Que se passe-t-il ? - Je regrette, je dois partir... John, tu dois m'accompagner.

Avant même que June ne comprenne la situation, Sherlock était venu lui embrasser le front en lui murmurant un " A plus " assez tranchant. Elle allait alors se retrouver seule, malgré tout, avec cet inconnu chez elle ?

\- Sherlock attend ! lui cria-t-elle en le rattrapant alors qu'il venait de sortir de la boutique.  
\- C'est assez... difficile comme ça, June... dit-il en retenant une grimace. - Je sais...

Alors, passionnément, elle se jeta au cou de son amour pour lui voler un baiser. Il lui répondit avec ardeur, devant les yeux ébahis de John. Mais, pressé par une nouvelle mission, il s'obligea à s'éloigner d'elle.

\- Je te fais confiance, fais attention June, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de définitivement prendre la fuite.

Son oreille lui chauffait encore et ses battements de cœur ne cessaient dans sa poitrine. Heureuse, elle retourna dans sa boutique les joues encore rouges de ce dernier échange passionné.

\- Bon, l'interpella Moriarty. Que fait-on maintenant ?

June haussa les épaules. Sherlock lui avait donné sa confiance. Malgré qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie, elle devait prendre ses distances avec James. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester froide et indifférente, alors elle lui sourit chaleureusement en lui indiquant de s'installer sur la banquette.

\- Que diriez-vous de lire un peu ?

Ils se sourirent alors comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.


End file.
